The Cold Spark
by ToujoursPur14
Summary: Sirius Black was prepared to never fall in love.Times are growing increasingly dark and trust is not easily earned with the threat of Voldemort hanging over the Marauders. Sirius's unlikely friendship with Eileen Grey,a Slytherin and daughter of two of Lord Voldemort's most faithful followers leads to a life he had not expected and a path that could prove deadly. 3800 Views!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stood side by side under a tree next to the lake, their cloaks wrapped around them and looking rather bored. The fall was turning into winter with what could only be described as a brutally bone chilling cold.

'Remind me exactly why we are waiting outside again?' said Remus through clinched teeth, shivering slightly.

Sirius frowned slightly, 'how long have we been waiting?'

'Nearly thirty minutes now,' said Remus looking at his watch.

'Well whatever Prongs wanted to show us can't be worth standing here freezing.' Remus nodded, relieved, and moved to head back into the castle with Sirius.

Leaving the frigid cold behind them they stomped off towards the oak doors. Warmth flooded over them and they both sighed and let their shoulders, which had been resting near their ears, drop. At that moment James appeared at the top of the stairs, looking excited and downright buoyant. Sirius and Remus exchanged a raised brow look.

'Git.' said Sirius as James spotted them and hurried down the stairs.

'You've come back in on your own, great!' said James falling into step with them as they walked into the Great Hall.

Settling themselves down, Sirius pulled a bowl of mashed potatoes towards himself and started piling them unto his plate. James beamed at them from the other side of the table.

'Good potatoes hey Moony?' asked Sirius, making a point to ignore James who was now bouncing off his seat.

'Hmm, oh yea great,' Remus replied, catching on. 'Can't wait for Hogsmeade tomorrow what about you Padfoot?'

'Oh yeah me too. Have to finish that essay for Slughorn tonight though, any chance you'd want to do it together?'

'Sure,' said Remus, repressing a grin as James looked back and forth at both of them waiting for them to acknowledge him.

'Lucky chance that essay is on warming potions, I thought I might need it standing in the cold so long.' said Sirius looking pointedly at James who smiled sheepishly. 'Alright, what exactly did you have us freezing our asses off for then?" he said, giving into James and grinning.

'Guess who has a date tomorrow?' said James, practically beaming with glee.

'Well my first guess is Snivellus…' but he broke off as James flicked some pees towards him with his fork.

'Who do you have a date with James?' said Remus knowing full well that James excitement could only mean one thing.

'Lily Evans!' said James so loudly that the Ravenclaws looked over from the next table.

'I told you you'd wear her down someday!' said Sirius, standing up to clap James on the shoulder.

* * *

James' delight was contagious and lasted throughout the rest of the day and well into the next day when Sirius and Remus were heading down the hill towards Hogsmeade Village.

'It's about time she gave him a chance, he has mellowed out some over summer.' said Remus looking sideways at Sirius. 'I'm glad, maybe we won't have to hear about her so constantly now.'

Sirius laughed loudly and gave Remus a look that clearly said fat chance. 'You think we heard about Lily Evans before, just wait Moony just wait.'

Remus shrugged 'Could be worse I suppose.'

'How so?' said Sirius, enchanting a snow ball to fly after some third years.

'They'll be married in a few years and we will have to put up with hearing how James fought for her for the rest of our lives.' Remus joked, holding the door to Honey Dukes open for Sirius.

Sirius grinned and shuffled into the crowded store.

Coming out twenty minutes later with fuller pockets and lighter money bags, Sirius looked up the street. 'Well Moony I've got to pick you up something and I can't have you giving me bad advice about it like last year…' Remus gave him an affronted look and Sirius laughed. 'Just kidding mate, meet you at the Three Broomsticks in thirty minutes?'

Remus rolled his eyes but nodded and took off up the street. Moving down the street away from the direction Remus had gone Sirius headed towards the book store, the only place where he could conveniently remove three people from his Christmas shopping list. Pushing the door open and walking in, he began scanning the shelves. Remus was easy to shop for and Sirius quickly pulled down a book titled _Common Muggle Myths and Tales_ and tucked it under his arm, moving down the row.

Coming out five minutes later with three books wrapped and bagged, Sirius felt quite accomplished. Deciding to get one last thing for James in the joke shop he rounded the corner smiling to himself and walked straight into someone also rounding the corner. They collided hard and the person let out a squeak of surprise and reflexively punched Sirius squarely in the nose and with a terrible crack Sirius was thrown back into the snow.

Pushing himself off the ground and pinching his bleeding nose he looked around to find out who he had smashed into. Standing stark still in the road in front of him a blonde girl was standing, wand held ready, looking at him.

'Did oo it ee?' he said holding his nose

'Yes.' She said not taking her eyes off Sirius.

'Whad da alp or?' he said angrily, his nose throbbing.

'Well I didn't mean to break your nose. You scared me,' she said grinning now. 'Here, I'll put you right.' She walked towards him.

The girl had big moss coloured green eyes and a humorous face. Her hair was dirty blond and wavy but she had pulled it back into a ponytail. Taking his chin in her hand before Sirius had time to protest she examined his nose. He noticed she had freckles lightly splashed across her nose and cheeks, barely visible unless you were this close. As she noticed him starring her pale skin turned a soft pink and she backed up.

Pointing her wand at his face she said 'Episkey,' and Sirius' nose cracked back into place, making the blood flow worse but leaving his nose feeling better.

'Thanks.' he said whipping the blood off with his sleeve and feeling slightly less happy then he had been.

'It was no trouble. After all I did break it.' She smiled her face full of humour. 'You're Regulus Black's brother aren't you?' she asked now looking at him with more interest.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and for the first time took in the green scarf and mittens she was wearing. He groaned inwardly. Slytherin.

'Yes. What is it to you?' he said frowning at her. He couldn't recall what year the girl was in or if he even knew her name.

'No need to get nippy. You resemble each other.' she tilted her head, studying him.

Sirius grunted and tried to pass her to leave. However he found her blocking his way.

'What?' he started.

'Eileen. Eileen Grey.' She grabbed Sirius's hand and shook it. He starred, stunned still holding her hand.

'Oh...Um...Sirius...Black.' he said finally, dropping her hand like it was on fire.

'Sorry about your nose Black…honest mistake.' She smiled and stepped away from him, rounding the corner and leaving him standing there staring after her.

He didn't know why he did it but his feet moved after her and he looked around the corner she had gone down but she was gone. Distracted he headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

Spotting Lily and James he plunked himself down next to James at the table and absentmindedly took a drink of James's butterbeer.

James and Lily exchanged a look. 'Sirius? Why are you covered in blood?' asked Lily lightly, her own drink suspended in mid-air.

'What? Oh. I broke my nose.' said Sirius now noticing the blood covering the front of him. Shaking his head to clear it he laughed at the stunned looks on his friend's faces.

'Don't worry, it's fine, Eileen Grey fixed it.'

Lily's eyes widened and she lowered her drink back to the table. 'What?'

'Um…yeah. She ran into me, well I ran into her and...'

Lily interrupted him, "It doesn't matter what happened, why would you let that girl touch your face?' she asked exasperated.

Sirius was starting to worry now. 'Why wouldn't I? Is there something wrong with my face?' he felt his face, half expecting to find another nose.

'Well no...It's just...Don't you know who she is?' asked Lily looking to James for help.

Sirius looked dumbfounded. 'She is in Slytherin, though I didn't realise that when I let her fix my nose obviously' said Sirius grumpily.

'How thick is that skull of yours?' asked Lily eyeing him. 'She's been going to Hogwarts just as long as us. We had double potions with her until third year.'

Sirius frowned and thought back yet couldn't remember ever seeing her before. He shook his head and Lily muttered something that sounded like 'unbelievable'.

"Is there something I'm missing?' he asked seeing the look on James's face.

'Well you know Lucius Malfoy?' asked James, lowering his voice and looking around behind them. Sirius nodded, feeling like he'd rather not know Malfoy.

'Well Eileen is his cousin.' finished James lamely.

'Is that it?' Sirius laughed, having expected much worse.

'Well no...' said James, glancing at Lily.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. He continued, 'The Malfoy's are suspected Death Eaters.'

'Anyone with half a brain could suspect that.' Said Sirius quietly.

'Well so are the Greys'. Eileen Grey's mother is Lucius's aunt. The rumour has it Voldemort has been recruiting at Hogwarts.' said James.

'I know that.' Sirius said, not liking where this conversation was going.

James nodded. 'There's more. I overheard McGonagall talking to Slughorn. She was telling him that Dumbledore wants him to watch out for his students, specifically Snape..." Lily frowned slightly, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Saw that one coming.'

James continued, 'Avery, Mulciber, um...Regulus...' Sirius's eyes flashed but he stayed silent. 'And Eileen Grey.' James shrugged looking somber.

Sirius frowned. He had known Voldemort was recruiting, however secretly, at Hogwarts and knew the knowledge should be disturbing but something was bothering him about the idea of that girl as a Death Eater.

'Hey!' the door to the Three Broomsticks slammed shut as Remus and Peter walked over to them and sat down, pushing Death Eaters and Eileen Grey out of their minds.

'You do realise that you're interrupting my first date with Lily you gits.' Said James as Lily laughed.

Sirius shrugged while Remus looked slightly embarrassed.

'Honestly I'm surprised they didn't turn up earlier.' Lily joked, waving for more butterbeer.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it and any constructive criticism!**

**I know it is short but there is more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

* * *

Christmas break came to Hogwarts with great anticipation as well as two feet of snow. The lake was frozen and the grounds looked like they had popped off a Christmas post card. The Gryffindor common room was warm, cozy and relatively empty except for James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. Remus and Lily were chatting over a game of wizard's chess while James and Sirius sat next to the fire drinking butterbeer and feeling light and happy.

'Hard to believe eh?' said James, watching Lily and grinning hugely.

Sirius shook his head but grinned back at James. 'I'm happy for you Prongs.' He said also looking at Lily.

'I keep thinking I must be dreaming, that's she is really dating me after all this time.'

'Nope not dreaming mate.' Said Sirius, taking a swig of butterbeer.

'I'm going to marry her you know.' Said James seriously, turning back to look at Sirius.

'I don't doubt it.'

'What're you two talking about?' said Lily. Having been beat badly by Remus she slumped into the chair next to James as Remus sat next to Sirius.

'How lovely Remus's hair looks tonight.' Said Sirius, moving over to tousle Remus's hair but missing as he ducked out of the way.

Lily laughed and yawned. 'I'm glad I stayed for Christmas this year, it's our last and it just felt right you know?'

James and Remus nodded. 'Don't lie Lily you couldn't stay away from our good looks and charm.' Said Sirius smirking.

Remus rolled his eyes 'I'm sure that's exactly why she stayed Sirius. I agree with Lily though, it is rather hard to believe that we won't be here next year.' Remus looked sullenly at them.

'Don't worry Moony,' said James, leaning forward. 'We don't plan on getting rid of you after we leave here. Grown rather found of you myself, what about you Padfoot?'

Sirius shrugged, 'I could do without him…ouch!' as Remus aimed a kick at his shin. 'Just kidding!' he laughed, rubbing his leg.

'Well I'm going to bed.' Announced Lily, yawning hugely and standing up. James gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and the colour rose in her face.

'Careful Prongs, you've got her excited now.' Laughed Sirius, standing himself and heading towards the dorm stairs. James grunted as Sirius and Remus left the room, leaving them to have some privacy before bed.

'Thank goodness for Lily Evans.' Said Remus, sitting on his bed and taking off his shoes and socks.

'Yea, I agree.' Sirius pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it behind him. 'It's nice having her around now, especially since Wormtail abandoned us for Christmas.' He pulled his pants off and leaned back into his pillows sighing as Remus did the same.

James came up the stairs slightly flushed but looking happy a few minutes later. 'Happy Christmas Padfoot, Moony!' he said brightly, pulling off his own clothes and getting into bed.

Remus raised his eyebrows from the next bed but smiled all the same. 'You're lost mate.'

'You've only just figured that Moony?' said James happily.

'No, we've known but now you can act on it.' Said Sirius as Remus and James laughed.

* * *

Sirius rolled over and groaned. The three of them couldn't sleep much last night so they ended up back in the common room and had stayed up until the early hours. Somehow two bottles of firewhiskey had made their way to the party. It might have been him that had gone to get them, he couldn't remember.

'Get up Sirius,' said Remus from the bed next to him. 'You have gifts!'

'You always sound surprised Moony.' He groaned, sitting up and clutching his head.

'Well I am, after all the rules you break in a year. It's surprising your gifts aren't somehow held back and replaced by coal on your bed instead.'

James stifled laughter came from behind the curtains of the bed next to Remus's and Sirius got up and pulled the curtains back.

'Hey!' Shouted James, pulling the covers back over his head.

'Merry Christmas boys!' shouted Lily, swinging the door open and walking in.

'Morning Lily.' Said Sirius, holding his head again. She was looking chipper and held an armful of her own gifts.

'Come on, I brought my gifts over so we can open them together! There aren't any girls left over there." She dropped her pile on James's bed and plunked herself down next to him.

Sirius crawled back on to his bed and picked up the largest package. 'Who is this from?'

'Me.' Said James, coming out from under the blankets and tackling his own large pile.

Sirius un-wrapped the box and opened it to see the usual James gift. A box filled with an assortment of junk food, joke shop items, and the latest copy of the muggle playboy magazine.

Sirius grinned, 'I can always count on you for the essentials!'

'And I you.' Replied James, opening his own box of assorted "essentials."

'Unfortunately so can I.' said Remus dryly, looking at his own box from James.

'One can hope that our dear friend Moony will someday find the right lady.' Said James, mock seriously.

Remus rolled his eyes.

'Thank you for the book Sirius. Although, I'm confused as to why you thought it necessary to get me a book on_ Past Hogwarts Head Girls and What They Do Now_?"

'What?' Sirius looked at the book in Remus's hands and laughed loudly. When he could speak again he chocked, 'For…Lily.'

'That makes more sense.' Said Remus handing Lily the book.

'Yes it does. This must be yours.' Said Lily, handing Remus the book she had just un-wrapped, titled _Common Muggle Myths and Tales._

'Lily why did you buy me pajamas?' asked Sirius, holding up a pair of red pajama pants and frowning at them in disgust.

'Because I'm tired of coming in here and seeing you in your underwear.' She said, continuing to unwrap her own gifts.

'I like sleeping without pajamas.' Said Sirius sulking.

James and Remus both laughed.

'Lily open my gift.' Said James, handing Lily a small silver box.

Lily smiled and opened the box to reveal the locket inside. 'James! It's beautiful!' she launched herself into his arms and kissed him, making Sirius and Remus grin.

'Here let me put it on you.'

They continued opening their gifts and in the end Sirius had a box of "essentials", a pair of pajamas, a good quality sneak-a-scope, a large pack of chocolate frogs from Peter, and assorted homemade snacks from Mrs. Potter.

* * *

The day passed by quickly, as they had spent much of it on the Quidditch pitch watching James fly and launching snow balls at each other. Marching inside, frozen and ready for Christmas dinner they joined the cheerful energy of the great hall. Most of the students had gone home for Christmas this year so a single table was in the middle of the room with Professor Dumbledore in the middle sporting a hat from a cracker he had shared with Professor Slughorn. Even professor McGonagall had swapped her witches hat for a cracker hat.

They sat down at the table, admiring the decorations in the hall and saying merry Christmas to the professors. A few Hufflepuff seventh years were chatting amicably with Professor Flitwick while two Ravenclaw first years looked nervously around at the end of the table.

'Happy Christmas boys!' Said Lily, beaming at them all as they passed around a dish of cranberry sauce.

'Merry Christmas Red.' Smiled Sirius taking the bowl from her.

'To bad Peter couldn't be here.' Said Remus.

'His parents wanted him home.' Shrugged James, wrapping an arm around Lily.

'Ah! Miss Grey.' Said Dumbledore, making them all turn to look as a tall blond girl made her way to the table. Sinking into the remaining chair next to Sirius she smiled.

'Happy Christmas Professor.'

'Would you care for a cracker?' he said offering her the end and pulling. The cracker went off and two white mice skittered out of it and across the table towards the Ravenclaw first years. 'Ah, another hat, it suits you Eileen!' said Dumbledore happily as Grey placed the hat on her head laughing.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at James across from him but he merely shrugged lightly and went on eating.

'Hello Black.' Said Eileen lightly, loading her plate with turkey and practically drowning her potatoes in gravy.

'Uh, hi.' Said Sirius, not sure what else to say.

'How's your Christmas?'

'Fine.' He didn't look at her and turned away attempting to make conversation with Remus who had turned rather pale and was keeping his mouth stuffed with food. Luckily Slughorn drew her attention away from him and Sirius sighed in relief.

He wasn't sure what Grey was playing at or why she was acting so friendly towards him. He had remembered more about her since their last run in at Hogsmeade and was less inclined than ever to chat with her. She had, like Lily and James said, been in their classes since first year and he realized that he had once dropped a dungbomb into her potion in third year, splashing her and unfortunately enlarging her nose and eyes to such a size that Slughorn had to run her off to the hospital wing. He had been aiming for Snape's but missed by one cauldron. He also recalled that she was on the Slytherin house Quidditch team as a seeker.

Once the desserts appeared Sirius piled some treacle tart unto his plate and sighed with satisfaction. He leaned back in his chair looking around in a satisfied way at his friends until he caught Eileen Grey watching him out of the corner of his eye. He avoided her look by yawning and leaning in to talk to James until her voice was in his ear.

'How's your nose anyway Black?' He sat back up, James having turned to talk to Dumbledore and had no choice but to look at her.

'It's fine…thanks.' He said

She smiled at him, making her nose crunch a little in the middle. Sirius felt his stomach flip over and he frowned at her. 'You're in Slytherin.' He said blankly, trying to get rid of that nasty flipping feeling.

'I am?' she said in mock shock. 'I never knew. How horribly awful.'

Despite himself and quite unintended Sirius let out a laugh before remembering that he wasn't supposed to laugh with her.

'Your friend there looks like he's choking by the way.' She said casually, looking past Sirius at Remus.

'Oy!' Said Sirius turning and thumping Remus on the back. He coughed and breathed again, going rather red and mumbling thanks.

When he looked back at her she was standing and heading out of the hall behind the Ravenclaw first years.

Not really knowing why, Sirius got up and followed her out, saying he'd meet James and Remus back in the common room.

'Hey, Grey!' he called after her as she headed towards the dungeons.

She stopped and turned, rather surprised to see him standing there. 'Yes?' she asked walking back towards him.

'Um…ah…' He hadn't had a plan when he called her back and realizing it just stared blankly at her feeling both stupid and ridiculous, two things that were both uncommon for him.

Seeing his discomfort she stepped a little closer to him and tentatively reached out to touch his arm. 'Happy Christmas Black. See you in Potions on Monday?'

'Um, yea. Happy Christmas.' He replied. She took her hand off his arm, gave him that crinkle nosed smile again and walked off down the corridor towards the Slytherin dorm.

His stomach had done that stupid flipping thing again when she had touched him and he was left seriously confused until James, Remus and Lily came up behind him.

'Sirius mate?' Said James looking slightly concerned.

'Hey sorry, I just ran into Grey again.' He said pulling himself away and following them up the stairs.

'That girl is bad news.' Said Remus suddenly, making them all turn and look at him. He was still rather pale and now looking stony faced. 'Her parents are active at the ministry.'

'Oh. How?' asked Sirius remembering his conversation with James and Lily.

'They're very publicly and proudly against half-breeds.' Said Remus, disgust sounding in his voice on the last word. 'They're the type of people who advocate for at the least serious confinement of anything that isn't pure-blooded and pure-human.'

'Is that why you were choking at dinner?' asked Sirius.

'Well no, I heard you laugh at something she said.' Said Remus looking slightly apologetic for eavesdropping.

'Yeah, trust me I'm more than confused myself.' Said Sirius, scratching his head in thought. 'It's actually strange because she's oddly friendly.'

Lily laughed next to him, making them look at her. They had reached the portrait of the fat lady. 'Pickled Toads.' Said Lily hurrying into the common room with the boys behind her. 'Eileen Grey is strange.' She said as they sat down around the fire. 'She's never been rude to me ever, which is uncommon at best from anyone in that house. She was a prefect with us in fifth year and a good one too.' Lily frowned in thought. 'I know she spends a lot of time around Regulus, and Snape.' Said Lily, ending rather lamely as Sirius gave her a dark look.

James yawned looking rather bored of the conversation. 'Anyone for a game of chess?' he suggested looking at Lily, who he knew he could beat. Sighing she gave in and they pulled out the pieced and begin arranging them on the board.

Sirius sat watching them, his mind still on Eileen Grey and her wavy blond hair and her touch that he could still feel on his arm. Remus was looking at him in a peculiar way but turned to watch Lily and James play after a while.

* * *

Author's note:

Please leave a review or constructive criticism!

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

* * *

Sirius didn't think of Eileen Grey again until the first class after the holiday had ended. He was walking through the corridor with Remus and Peter, making their way slowly down into the dungeons for their double potions period with the Slytherins.

'How was your Christmas Pete?' asked Remus, who looked tired and unhealthy.

'Okay. Yours?' Said Peter looking bored as they lined up against the wall waiting for Slughorn.

'Good, it's too bad you couldn't be here. Are you ready for tonight?' added Remus in a undertone.

'What's tonight?' said Peter looking less bored.

Sirius gave him a dull look but stayed silent, shaking his head a little at Peter.

'It's the full moon Wormtail.' Whispered Remus, a slight wavering in his voice.

'It'll be fun.' Said Sirius as Peter looked excited. 'Come on lets go in.'

They followed the others into the dungeon and Sirius picked his usual table near the back of the room, waiting for James. Remus and Peter pulled out their things and began setting up at Slughorn wrote the directions for the class unto the board. Sirius looked around, wondering where James and Lily were until they hurried into the classroom and grabbed the table next to him, looking slightly out of breath.

'What have you two been doing?' said Sirius giving them a suspicious look.

James grinned stupidly and Lily blushed. Sirius laughed. 'James the least you could do it pretend you aren't so excited about it mate. It's a dead giveaway that you two have been snogging in some broom closet somewhere.'

'We have no…' started Lily but was cut off by Slughorn who begin to talk about whether this particular potion would come up in their NEWTS. Sirius sniggered and turned around as someone pulled out a cauldron and clunked it next to his on the table.

Eileen Grey stood next to him, looking rather irritated and flustered as she pulled out her things. Sirius gaped at her but realizing his mouth was hanging open quickly shut it and turned to look at the board.

Sirius pulled his newt spleen towards him as Eileen grumbled something that sounded like 'idiot boy…going to get himself killed.' Sirius focused on his spleen and using the edge of his blade pressed the juices out until it looked significantly deflated and shriveled.

'You're doing that wrong.' She whispered suddenly, looking at him as he sliced the spleen into thin strips.

'I'm sure I'm not.' Said Sirius, not looking at her.

'You are. If you leave the strips slightly thicker it allows the potion to infuse them better.' She said, slipping her thick spleen strips into her own potion and watching it turn an intense blue colour. 'See.'

Sirius had to admit, grudgingly, that her potion had turned the exact blue colour shown in the text book. 'Where did you learn that than?' he asked, still not looking at her but chopping his spleen into slightly larger pieces.

'I'm trying to become a healer. You need top NEWT marks in potions to get in, so I do my research.' She said, smiling as she stirred.

'Excellent, Excellent! Black, Grey! Look here now they've both got it just right. Don't forget to add the Goosegrass next, one piece at a time Mr. Pettigrew!' Said Slughorn, bustling around the class room to look sadly down at Peter's cauldron.

'So who do you reckon will take the Quidditch Cup this year?' she said, clearly attempting small talk.

Snape at the table in front of them looked back and gave Sirius and Eileen a scathing look but she merely ignored him.

'Um, Gryffindor.' Said Sirius, earning a small laugh from James who was clearly listening at the next table.

'Maybe. Your mate Potter sure he can handle us this year? Our new keeper is deadly.' She said giving James a look from across Sirius.

James scowled at her but she shrugged and went back to her potion. 'Why aren't you sharing a table with Snivellus today then?' said Sirius, slightly irritated now.

'You mean Snape?' She said, a tone of harshness creeping into her voice.

'Sure.'

'You could learn to be a bit less rude you know.' She said, ignoring his question.

Sirius rolled his eyes and gave James a look.

They worked in silence until Slughorn called them to bring him a sample of their potions in a flask. 'Excellent work today Grey, like always. Five points to Slytherin. You too Black. Five points as well.'

Sirius went back to his desk to clean up, having to admit to himself that Grey had helped him but wondering why. He had never been anything other than differential to the girl since first year so he couldn't say her behaviour was uncommon. She was clearly intelligent, if a little interfering. He watched as she shoved her things back haphazardly into her bag, her hair falling into her face. The class had all but cleared out, except for Remus who was lingering at the door waiting for him. She stood up at last and looked at him.

'You dropped some of your lacewing flies.' And she dropped the flies into his hand and marched out of the classroom, avoiding Remus on her way.

'Eww' said Sirius dropping the flies back onto the floor and wiping his hand on his robes. Remus snorted from the doorway.

'That was pleasant. What did you say to her that prompted that? You were having such a pleasant talk before.' Said Remus, walking beside Sirius towards the Great Hall for lunch.

'Said something about Snivellus I suppose.' He said, still grossed out at the fly wings now stuck to his robes.

* * *

Creeping down the stairs towards the main hall, Sirius had to crouch uncomfortably underneath James's invisibility cloak. Nicking food from the kitchens after hours had become nearly impossible now with more than one of them as Sirius had gained a foot over the others and Remus was quite tall now too. Sirius thought that it would've been more practical for James, Lily or Peter to be nipping down here under the cloak rather than him. He had said so much to Lily, but lost the fight when Lily had grumpily told one of them to go already before she hexed them. He walked over to the picture and tickled the little pear until the door opened and he walked in, shrugging off the cloak.

'Good evening!' squeaked a house elf, bustling over to him. Sirius grinned.

'Any chance I could get about a dozen cakes and maybe a pitcher of pumpkin juice?' he asked

'Hungry Black?' said a voice that couldn't have come from a house elf. Sirius started, looking around for its owner.

Eileen Grey was sitting at a long table in the middle of the kitchen wearing an emerald green dressing gown over black pajamas. Her hair was loose over her shoulders and back but she looked tired and slightly agitated.

'It's not all for me Grey. Say what're you doing here anyway?' he asked, sitting down next to her while he waited.

'Couldn't sleep.' She said gruffly, raising a steaming mug to her mouth and sipping. 'You come here often?' she asked, pushing her hair behind her ears. Sirius noticed how they stuck out slightly and made her look girlishly goofy.

'Once in a while.' He said, accepting a hot mug of chocolate from an eager house elf.

She nodded, looking distracted but turned back to him and blurted, 'you left your house this summer…your parents…just moved out?'

Sirius was taken aback by the intensity of her look which quickly turned to embarrassment as she starred back down into her mug. He gave her a hard look 'how do you know that?'

'Just rumours…Regulus…talking about it in the common room. You know.' She said, looking as though she was considering trying to drown herself in the mug.

'Humph.' he snorted as the elves placed the requested food in from of him, bowing happily.

She didn't look up as he made to leave the kitchens. Reaching the door he stopped again as she asked, 'Ever feel like in this school full of people you're still alone?'

He turned again to look at her, 'No. No I've got James and Peter, and Remus.' He said slowly, a pang of feeling for her mingled with curiosity, holding him in place. 'What about Snivel…Snape? Aren't you two mates or something?' He said, sounding harder than he had meant to.

'In a way yes. Why exactly do you and Potter hate him so much anyway?' she asked, looking curious.

Sirius gave a shrug, 'A number of reasons I'm sure you don't actually care about.'

She didn't pursue the issue but looked back down at her mug as a house else tried to offer her mince pies on a tray.

'I've had a letter from home you see.' She said coldly, pulling the crumpled letter old of her robe and looking at.

Sirius was both curious and confused but felt compelled to continue listening to her. He dropped back into the chair next to her. 'What does it say?' he asked.

Eileen let out a bitter laugh and shoved the letter back into her robes. 'It doesn't matter Black. Sorry for wasting your time.' She stood abruptly and turned to go but feeling daring Sirius grabbed her arm.

'What's your problem Grey? You playing some sly game?' he asked suspiciously.

She ripped her arm out of his grasp and gave him a loathing look. 'You'd think nobody's ever been friendly to you Black.' She snarled at him.

'Can't admit anyone from Slytherin house has no.' He spat at her, grabbing his food off the table and rising as well.

'So I'm forbidden to be civil with anyone outside my house am I?' she snarled, her brow crumpled in anger. 'I've got plenty of people telling me how I should act without adding you to the list Sirius Black.'

'Well quit being so bloody cryptic then and spit out whatever the hell is bothering you!'

They glared at each other furiously over the table. 'Lord Voldemort is gaining power.' Said Eileen finally, visibly deflating.

Whatever Sirius had expected, it certainly wasn't this. She looked around nervously before speaking again.

'Look, I don't know what you know about what's happening outside this school now and to be honest I'm not sure what's going to happen. What I do know is that something is starting and I don't want to be found on the wrong side of it.' She moved and pulled open the door. Looking back at him she added, 'You and I both know…Blood isn't always pure in the purest of houses.' And with that she swept out of the kitchen, leaving Sirius standing stunned.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :) I love hearing from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

* * *

When Sirius got back to the common room ten minutes later his friends were clustered around the table but looked up at him as he walked in.

James motioned to the map spread open in front of him. 'Thought you'd got caught mate.'

'No, Grey was in the kitchens when I got there.' He said, slumping down next to Remus and passing him the food the house elves had given him.

'We noticed. We were going to send Peter down to rescue you but you came back before that.' Said Lily, taking a cake from Remus.

'Yeah, listen there's something she said to me you all ought to hear.' Sirius leaned in and lowered his voice, telling them what had been said in the kitchens.

When he finished he looked around at them waiting to see what they would say. James looked like he was trying to recall something while Remus and Lily starred at each other with similar looks of understanding on their faces. Peter was the first to speak. 'Why did she ask about you leaving home? You think she's trying to do the same thing?'

'Actually Peter it does sound like that.' Said Remus, frowning slighty. 'What do you know of her family?' he asked looked around at Sirius.

'Well Prongs mentioned she was related to the Malfoys but I'm not sure how. I'm not sure the Greys are an old pure-blood family because there isn't any on my family tree.' Sirius shrugged, not really wanting to discuss his family. 'Either way she's a bit of an odd one if you ask me. Remus, pass me a cake mate.'

'If she wants to leave her family why doesn't she just do it?' asked James. He pushed his glasses up with his finger and said, 'I'd stay away from her Padfoot, Hogwarts is changing too and taking someone on their word these days is dangerous and stupid.'

'You really think a war is coming James?' asked Lily sadly.

'I know it's coming Lily, but we've got each other.'

'I'm not scared really but I worry. You can't open the paper anymore without reading a list of people who have disappeared.' She said, her small frame sinking into her chair.

'You don't think we will just sit by do you?' Said Sirius, 'I'm not going to just move over and let Voldemort destroy things we care about. I plan on fighting back, and we've got Dumbledore on our side.' He said in a determined voice that made James smile.

'Padfoot is right. What's more important than fighting for what is right and for what we care about most in this world? Nothing. I'll be with you Padfoot.' Said James, leaning in and grasping Sirius's hand.

'Me too.' Said Remus firmly as Lily and Peter nodded.

* * *

It had been the dampest and coldest week Sirius could ever remember. An unrelenting mist seemed to be determined to sap the spirit out of anyone who stepped outside and so the common room was annoyingly full most evenings after dinner. Having promised to meet James and Peter in the library to work on transfiguration homework, Sirius pulled the sweater James's mum had given him for his birthday over her head and grabbed his bag, heading out of the dorm and into the common room. A gaggle of fifth year girls stopped talking abruptly and watched him walk across the common room and pull open the door. Stepping out and letting it close behind him he heard them giggling. A year ago it might have meant something to him but Sirius had matured quickly over the summer as much as the other Marauders had. It was nothing to causally break a few school rules during the year and receive a slap on the wrist or detention but something over the summer had sobered them all to the fact that petty school offenses and the trifles of ordinary things no longer mattered. The profit had reported missing people all summer and James's father had taken them aside and impressed upon them both the importance of taking things seriously, that the world was changing and hard times were coming.

'If you take nothing else from this today boys, take this with you. I want to impress the importance upon you both of friendship, that there will be a time when your mother and I will no longer be here and you will have to rely on your friends.' James's father looked at them both, a hand on each of their shoulders. He looked rather sad but also determined. 'Trust is a slippery creature. Do not give it lightly, but when you do, do not falter in it. I know you may not grasp today what I tell you but there is a war coming, it could be tomorrow, or a year from now but it is.' Mr. Potter stopped and looked wearily at the sky, then back at them. 'There is a time to grow up James, Sirius -and that time is now.'

After that James and Sirius had paid much more attention and had taken it upon themselves to gather whatever knowledge they could. Mrs. Potter had been reluctant to tell them as much as they had but James's father was adamant that they understand what they would be facing. They had gone back to school in September and told Remus and Peter everything they had learned over the summer and they had agreed among themselves then to make it their business to stay informed.

Sirius walked lazily down towards the library, not particularly looking forward to writing the essay. He turned down the corridor to head down the stairs and groaned inwardly as he rounded on a group of people. Severus Snape's head popped up at the sound of Sirius walking towards them and he narrowed his eyes. Hoping, but knowing he wouldn't get past them, Sirius put a hand inside he robes and clutched his wand. Snape was in the middle of a group of four other Slytherin and looked delighted to find Sirius alone. Mulciber stood next to him, wand held ready. Regulus was there also, looking apprehensive yet entertained. Eileen Grey was the last of the party. She stood away from the group a bit but seeing Sirius watching her, Regulus stepped neatly in front of her, blocking her from view.

'What do you want Regulus? he asked coolly, deciding to address his brother and not Snape.

Before Regulus could answer, Snape flicked his wand and Sirius's was yanked out of his hand. It flew behind him and landed neatly in the crook of a suit of armor's arm. Not particularly inclined to stand there without his wand, Sirius dove after it. Snape made a jabbing motion with his wand and Sirius flew backwards into the air and landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

'What are you playing at Severus?' Eileen Grey stepped out from behind Regulus and moved towards Snape. Regulus took hold of her hand and she stopped, looking annoyed.

Having Snape distracted for a moment gave Sirius time to get back to his feet. Wand or no wand, he wasn't going to stand there and let Snape abuse him. Launching himself at Snape and looking murderous, Sirius ran at Snape again landing a solid punch in Snape's stomach, making him double over in pain. Sirius wasted no time kicking away Snape's wand and aiming another punch, which collided with the side of Mulcibers face. Snatching his wand out of the armour, he pointed it at Regulus.

'Get out of here, and take your pathetic friends with you.' He snarled, flicking his wand at Snape who was crawling towards his wand. He went rigid and lay silent on the ground. Regulus, deciding against a fight, heaved Mulciber to his feet. Sirius dodged around them and took off through a hidden door way before Snape could regain his feet. Breathing deeply and still slightly shaking with anger Sirius stopped behind a tapestry to catch his breath.

He hadn't been standing there more than a minute when someone launched themselves through it. He raised his wand instinctively, his heart pounding. Eileen Grey was standing in front of him, panting and holding her side. Sirius raised his eyebrows at her in question but didn't lower his wand.

'Sorry,' she panted, 'that was…uncalled for…back there…Snape.' She straightened up and focused her eyes on the wand pointed at her chest. 'Mind lowering your wand Black? Unless you plan on hexing me too.'

Sirius lowered his wand but didn't put it away but at that moment Mrs. Norris pushed her way through the tapestry and gave them her yellow eyed look. Sirius and Eileen looked up at each other and in understanding they both took off down the corridor, Sirius on Eileen's heels. 'Here, in here.' She said, pulling open a classroom door as they both scrabbled into it.

'Think we've put enough distance between us and that hateful cat?' He asked, slightly out of breath and becoming increasingly annoyed by how his morning was shaping out.

'Yea I think so.' She said, looking slightly amused. 'Now, I was saying…' but Sirius cut her off.

'You've got a strange way of picking friends Grey.' He shot at her, still feeling angry about Snape's attack.

She shrugged, 'They have their moments, but I'm not excusing his behaviour.' She added seeing the deadly look on Sirius's face.

'Oh yea I'm sure your Death Eater buddies all have some great qualities. I'm sure Voldemort can't wait to have the lot of you joining up.'

Eileen's smile was whipped cleanly off her face at his words. 'You don't think much of me do you? Think everyone in Slytherin is just sitting tight waiting to get out of here so they can give their service to Lord Voldemort?'

'Yes, I do and with good reason.' He said, eyeing her suspiciously.

She walked to the windows of the classroom and looked out over the grounds. 'I'm not interested in the world Lord Voldemort wishes to create, nor do I want to become some servant of his, kissing his robes and calling him master.' She turned to look at Sirius glowering. 'I thought you of all people might understand that, that you understood me the last time we spoke.'

He looked back at her, not quite sure what to say. He simply frowned.

'Black, I understand you don't trust me. But I'm going to ask you to try, because believe it or not we have more in common than you'd think.'

'How do you figure that?' he asked, more curious than angry now.

'I have an older brother, did you know?"

Sirius shook his head, confused at the change in topic. 'No. Did he come to Hogwarts?'

'Oh yes. He finished when we were in first year.' She said, jumping to sit on the windows ledge.

'What's his name?' asked Sirius, moving to look in the window next to her.

'Hector Grey. Do you remember him?'

'Yeah actually. Tall bloke, Blonde hair, played on the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

She laughed, 'Yes that's him. Anyway my parents adored him. They love me too, but Hector was always their favourite. My parents had gone to school with Voldemort. They were in his inner circle you might say. They would be happy to tell you that they were some of his first supporters. They still are. I've met him you know.' She looked disgusted but glanced at Sirius to see what his reaction was.

Sirius gaped at her. 'When?'

'Oh. I was too young to remember, only a baby. You see, like your family my parents are also very proud of their blood-status. Though they let on that it's more pure than it actually is.' She added, rolling her eyes. 'When my brother left Hogwarts my parents had assumed he would join them in supporting Voldemort. He had different plans though.' She looked up and smiled at Sirius.

'He didn't come home at first and my parents weren't concerned, Hector had always been very independent. But when he didn't show up after a month my mother made my father search for him. He found him, three months later in Germany. He had met a muggle girl named Anna, and married her.' she looked at him grimly but with a certain amount of pride in her voice. 'My parents were outraged. Mother nearly blew up the house when she found out. My father, I think, took it as the most personal, filthiness, and lowest, of betrayals and tried to kill Hector and Anna. They escaped, but barely. My parents never speak of my brother, to them he was never born. What they don't know is that Hector still writes to me. I have two nieces.' She blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek. Turning her face away from Sirius she wiped it away.

'I love my parents and they have always loved me, and provided for me. I have never been without because of them. But I love my brother more. They are evil people and they have no respect for life. It makes me sick to have to agree with them when they talk of wizard rule. I have lived up to their expectations and they believe, like they did before, that I will bring honour back to our family by becoming a faithful servant of the Dark Lord. My parents are fools, and they know nothing about me. They are blinded by their devotion and their obsession with blood.' She finished and her face was full of anger.

Sirius didn't know how to respond to her confession and simply stared at her. Though he was saved from responding when two people came barging into the classroom. A dark-haired girl was giggling as she dragged Remus by the hand into the class and started snogging him. Sirius and Eileen shared a wide-eyed look of amusement before Sirius cleared his throat and then started laughing. Remus broke away from the girl as quickly as if she was on fire, his face turning an awful shade of red as they looked to see the source of the laughter. The girl gave a squeak and ran back out of the room.

'Um…' Remus starred defiantly at Sirius who was grinning hugely. When his eyes moved to Eileen standing next to Sirius a bit of the colour drained from Remus's face. The two friends passed a knowing look between them that they both understood to mean that they would discuss things later. Remus backed out of the room, said 'sorry,' and closed the door behind him.

Sirius turned back to Eileen. 'So why tell me all this?' he asked.

'Who else is there to tell? Hector will help me leave when the time comes, I play my part well now and with luck I don't get murdered in the process.'

Sirius gave her a searching look. 'I don't know what I can do for you Grey, and I'll be damned if I understand why you hang out with garbage like Snape and my brother if this is how you feel.'

'You may not understand them but I do. Besides that isn't the point.' She looked irritated but continued, 'I want to know you honestly Black and I'd like to be able to call you a friend. I want to end up on the right side of this when the time comes.'

Sirius had to admit to himself that he did believe her and he couldn't see a reason why she would lie but he also wasn't sure why she was telling him. 'Okay.' He said finally.

She smiled at him. 'It might still be better if people didn't see us talking. Your blood-traitor status was rather a big to do when you left your family and it would be dangerous for both of us.'

Sirius nodded.

'My parents tried to kill my brother Black, they wouldn't hesitate to kill me or you if they thought for even a second I would bring down more dishonour unto our family. This is the way Lord Voldemort and his followers think. They do not pity and they do not ask questions. I've learned that and seen it. The only good thing to come from standing so close to the flames is that I've learned rather quickly how easy it is to get burnt.' She gave him a sad smile, 'See you later Black, and be careful.' And with that she was gone, her wavy blond hair disappearing as the door clicked shut behind her.

Again Sirius found himself standing rather stunned as she left. She had this way of saying cryptic and shocking things and then leaving him behind to piece it together. He scratched his head in thought and remembering that James and Peter were waiting for him he headed towards the library. He wondered whether to tell them what she had said to him and decided as he walked towards them at the back table that for now maybe it would be better to keep it to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you are enjoying it so far. Please feel free to leave a review or ask any questions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

* * *

Remus had been giving Sirius a knowing look over the table at meals and at every chance he had. He knew he'd have to bring it up eventually but Remus seemed unwilling to do it and settled for raising his brows every time Sirius looked at him over the next week. He was starting to rather enjoy teasing Moony along for so long about the whole thing and would casually bring up the sixth year girl, Rose Stewart, who Remus had been snogging every time Remus gave him that look. After about a week of this James finally looked around at them both.

'Are you seeing Rose Stewart or something Padfoot? You keep bringing her name up but honestly I never thought she was your type, and from Hufflepuff too.' Lily and Peter both looked up from their food to watch as Remus choked on his food and Sirius gave him a thump on the back.

'No Remus is seeing her, aren't you?' interjected Lily

Remus turned a rather bright shade of red and pretended to still be recovering from his clogged windpipe. Lily ignored this, 'I figured Padfoot found out and was teasing him about it.'

Sirius grinned at a grumpy looking Remus. 'A-ask,' Remus cleared his throat, 'Sirius what he's been doing with Eileen Grey then.'

It was Sirius's turn to look awkward as James, Lily and Peter all turned to look at him. Remus let a little 'hmpf' and looked satisfied.

Sirius said nothing but looked across the hall to where Grey was sitting between Regulus and Snape. Lily, James and Peter followed his gaze to the Slytherin table. Sirius noticed Snape catch Lily's eye and she turned hastily back to Sirius.

'It's nothing really. I told you I had a row with Snape and Regulus last week, well she was there afterwards. Apologized and all.' He turned back to his food, trying to look uninterested.

'Apologized?' said Lily, clearly restraining herself from looking back at the Slytherin table.

Sirius nodded, shoveling roasted chicken into his mouth to avoid talking. James gave him a searching look but Sirius avoided his eyes. Shrugging James went on eating but Remus narrowed his eyes and looked unconvinced.

* * *

Once dinner was cleared away Sirius, James and Remus headed out to the Quidditch pitch where James and the Gryffindor team were to be practicing for the next few hours. Peter and Lily went off together to the library discussing charms homework leaving Remus and Sirius alone in the stands together to watch James and the other members of the team. James gave them a wave from below as the team walked out and gathered around him.

'So why aren't you telling us what's happening with you and Grey?' asked Remus, pulling a blanket around himself and handing Sirius an end to squeeze under as well.

Sirius considered him for a moment. Remus wouldn't judge him, he knew. He also knew that Remus would never tell anyone, that Remus could be counted on. James was his best mate, his partner in crime, as good as a brother. Remus was the voice of reason. Sensible, intelligent, and above all, loyal. Sirius valued his friendship with Remus as much as with James, but in a different way. He could whine to Remus and he didn't always have to put on a face. He could cry in front of Remus and know that Remus would be there.

Their friendship had been tested two year ago when Sirius had told Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow. When Remus had found out what Sirius had done he wouldn't speak to him. He knew what he had done was wrong, James had nearly strangled him for it, but receiving the cold shoulder from Remus was awful. He had had fights with James before, but never like that. Remus couldn't believe Sirius would be so stupid and risk his expulsions and Snape's life. After a month of seeing nothing but Remus's back he had put away his pride and went to Remus to beg forgiveness. It hadn't been easy. Remus was far more angry then he had let on, and he had yelled at Sirius, which was something that Sirius had never experienced before. Sirius let him yell and when Remus had stopped, he had felt lower than dirt, but Remus had hugged him, told him he was forgiven and said that if he ever was stupid enough to attempt something like that again, he would throttle him. After getting over the shock of Remus's anger, Sirius figured that he would never, ever, cross Remus's bad side again.

'There isn't really much to tell Moony,' he said honestly. 'The girl keeps popping up randomly and saying a lot but saying nothing at the same time. It's all rather confusing honestly.' He scratched his head, watching James fly across to one of the beaters.

'What did she say last time?' Said Remus patiently, ignoring the training on the pitch to watch Sirius.

'A lot, some of it I didn't understand but I think she was trying to tell me that she is on our side.' Sirius said it without thinking but realised that it was true.

Remus raised his brows, 'why is she telling you this all of a sudden?'

Sirius shrugged, 'Search me. The girl is mental if you ask me, thinks I can help her somehow seeing as I left my family.'

'Your family isn't a cosy bunch but they also weren't Death Eaters, which hers surely are.' Remus pulled the blanket a little closer to them, shivering slightly.

Sirius looked at Remus suddenly, remembering something she had mentioned. 'Do you remember Hector Grey?' he asked.

Remus thought for a moment, 'Wasn't he the Head Boy here when we were in our first year?' Remus looked at him, realisation dawning. 'That's her brother?'

'That's what she said. Apparently the idiot ran off with a muggle women after leaving Hogwarts. Married her and all. The Grey's went after him and nearly blew him and his family up, she told me. Sounded like something my mother would do.' Said Sirius gruffly, scowling.

'Wow.' Was all Remus could say.

'I've been told she blasted me off the family tree, could've been worse I suppose.' Sirius laughed grimly.

'What's got you two looking so sour?' Asked James who had flown over to them and was hovering slightly above them.

'You're getting rusty mate, we were just saying that it's a dim chance of winning that cup this year now you're not flying to impress Evans.'

Remus laughed as James rolled his eyes. 'I'd like to see either of you up here then.' He joked.

'We prefer to let you have all the glory Prongs,' Said Sirius smirking 'Remus wins us house points with his brain and you get them with your impressive ball handling.'

James grinned hugely and took off up the pitch as Remus snorted next to Sirius.

'Really?' said Remus, shaking his head but still smiling.

Sirius laughed and they spent the rest of their time watching James fly up and down the pitch after his team in preparation for the final game against Slytherin tomorrow morning.

* * *

'AND GRYFINNDOR IS UP FIFTY TO ZERO AS POTTER TAKES ANOTHER POINT FOR GRYFFINDOR!' Sirius, Peter, Remus and Lily all cheered as James launched the quaffle straight threw the Slytherin keepers outstretched arms.

The Slytherins at the opposite end let out a mighty boo as Mary Macdonald soared back up the pitch with the quaffle tucked under her arm. The Slytherin beaters closed in on her and dropping to avoid them she let go of the quaffle, to the dismay of the Gryffindor crowd a Slytherin chaser picked it up and zoomed down the pitch, James, Mary and the other chaser Colum Smith racing wildly after him.

Sirius looked up as Eileen Grey speed up the pitch in the totally opposite direction. A gasp came from the crowd which made James turn around sharply to see her in pursuit of the golden snitch. Luckily one of the Gryffindor beaters sent the bludger flying directly at Grey's head and she had to flip upside down to avoid it and lost sight of the snitch.

Sirius and Remus exchanged gleeful looks as Lily and Peter clung together cheering on the Gryffindor beater.

'Potter in possession of the quaffle, heading up the pitch, hands off to Smith and – Ouch! A bludger straight to the head for Slytherin chaser Avery! Gryffindor Scores again! That's eighty, zero now! No sign of the snitch since Grey lost it but both Seekers are keeping a close eye on each other now.'

The Gryffindor team was flying at its best and the Slytherin keeper was absolutely no match for James and the other chasers as they scored one goal after another. The Slytherin captain called for a time out and Sirius watched as they landed around him. He was pointing angrily at James and then to his beaters. Grey was looking irritated and she stood tapping her foot on the pitch, eager to get going again. Gryffindor was up by one-hundred and sixty points now. Even if Slytherin caught the snitch now Gryffindor would still take the cup!

When the whistle was blown the two teams soared back into the air and James quickly took back possession of the quaffle. What happened next was pure confusion as simultaneously James got hit hard with a bludger shot at him from close range and he wobbled unconscious on his broom and then slid straight off the back of it. Smith turned his back on the goal and the two Gryffindor beaters dropped their clubs and pelted towards James. Lily was on her feet, all the blood drained from her face watching James fall while Remus was screaming and pointing at the beater who had knocked James unconscious. Peter was pointing in the totally opposite direction and Sirius tore his eyes away from James, who had been caught between the three players, and watched as Eileen Grey wrapped her fingers around the golden snitch. The crowd erupted in cheers from the Gryffindor end and Lily and Remus went pelting out of their seats, Peter and Sirius hot on their heels.

'James!' Lily caught up with Smith and Mary who had James strung between them, blood running down the back of his head. Sirius had to give her credit, he was just catching up to her with Remus beside him panting. Professor McGonagall came marching up to them looking angry but also thrilled.

'Up straight to the Hospital Wing! Fantastic job Potter!' she said to James who was still out cold. She bustled off to take the cup from Professor Slughorn, clearly not too worried about James.

'We'll take him,' said Sirius, pulling James's weight onto his shoulder as Remus took the other arm. 'You go get that cup and bring it up so he can see it once he's done plotting to kill that beater.' They heaved James's lifeless form towards the castle, Lily dancing anxiously around them.

'He's fine Lily.' Said Peter who looked about as happy as McGonagall but took the grin off his face as Lily shot daggers at him with her eyes.

Once they got him to the Hospital Wing the matron came bustling over to them and helped them lay James on one of the beds. She felt around his head with her hands making irritated tutting noises and shooting Sirius and Remus dirty looks. She tapped his head once with her wand, unrolled some bandages and wrapped them securely around his head.

'Concussion, and a cracked skull,' she spat at them 'but I've mended him up just fine _again_. Here wipe the blood off his face anyway.' And she pushed a basin of warm water and a cloth into Lily's hands and stomped off muttering darkly about bludgers and dangerous sports.

Once the matron shut her door on them the doors to the Hospital Wing creaked open and a blonde head peered inside. Spotting the group she moved into the ward. 'Muffliato.' She said pointing her wand at the matron's door as Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily looked up.

She was sporting a bloody lip and favouring her left arm slightly.

'What happened to you?' asked Sirius before he could stop himself.

'After you lot left the pitch McAlister and Parkinson jumped your beaters. Bit of sore losers those two. A few people, including me, happened to be in the middle of it.' She shrugged. 'I wanted to apologise to Potter though, he could have been seriously hurt.'

'Could have been seriously hurt?' said Lily incredulously. 'He is seriously hurt! Look at him!' Lily's face was starting to blend with her hair and sensing a full blowout Sirius stepped between the two girls.

'Well I'll be going then.' Said Eileen turning to leave.

'Shouldn't you have that arm looked at.' Said Remus suddenly, making them all look at him.

'Oh, um. I suppose so then.' Eileen sat down on the bed across from James but on the opposite side of Lily who was still glowering at her.

An awkward silence fell between them as Lily continued to rinse blood off the back of James's head and neck. Remus kept giving Sirius wide eyed looks and Peter was blatantly starring at Grey who was becoming increasingly fidgety.

James stirred on the bed and thankfully they all looked round to him. 'W-where are m-my glasses?' he said slowly, trying to sit up but being held down firmly by Lily's hand. She passed over his glasses and he opened his eyes and looked around at them all. 'What happened? The game?' he asked, looking panicked.

'Don't worry mate we won.' Said Sirius grinning down at James who grinned back.

'Parkinson smashed a bludger into the back of your head Potter. Sorry.' Said Eileen dryly, wiping her still bleeding lip on the arm of her robes.

James starred at her for a moment then turned back to Sirius, 'how hard did that bludger hit me because I swear Eileen Grey just spoke to me and apologised for it.'

Sirius couldn't help but grin. Lily peppered kisses on James cheek and he grinned stupidly. The matron bustled out of her office again looking surprised to find another student there.

'And what happened to you?' she asked pulling Eileen's arm towards her and eliciting a gasp of pain from her as she turned white. The shade of white quickly turned to green and suspecting the worse, Sirius shoved a bed pan in Eileen's direction just as she vomited into it.

Peter turned up his nose and quickly backed away from the girl as she continued to vomit into the basin. The matron, looking steely, tapped Eileen's arm and instantly the colour in her face evened out. 'Broken! Now lay back here until I say you can go. And you lot clear out would you. Potter needs rest now!'

Eileen groaned from the other bed as Remus and Peter shuffled out, saying they'd wait for them outside. Lily was reluctant to leave but James told her to go and with a quick kiss and a dirty look thrown at Eileen, Lily headed towards the door to join Remus and Peter.

Sirius grinned at James. 'Don't be stuck in here too long mate, I imagine there is a good party happening up stairs and I'd hate for you to miss it.'

'There is never a party without the marauders Pad.' Said James, grinning back at him. 'What's the deal with her anyway?' he nodded towards Eileen.

'I'll fill you in later. Get some rest mate.' Sirius slid the curtains around James bed and turned to see Eileen watching him.

'How's your arm then?'

'Better.'

'You still look green you might want to keep this.' Sirius handed her the bed pan again which had cleaned itself out.

'Thanks.' She said taking the pan from him, brushing his hand with her fingers as she did and Sirius felt his stomach flip mechanically.

She smiled at him and her lip cracked back open so she quickly shut it again. Sirius smirked at her. 'You're one hell of a flyer Grey. Feel better.' And he left, making his way upstairs with Lily, Remus and Peter to join in the celebrations.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

* * *

The following weeks seemed to rush past as the professors piled increasing amounts of homework on the seventh year students in preparation for their NEWTS. Sirius hadn't seen much more of Remus than the top of his head which was constantly buried in textbooks. He came up briefly at meal times where he had devised a studying strategy with Lily and Peter and they quizzed each other over the mashed potatoes and puddings. Even he and James were spending more time in the library then Sirius thought was proper. After three straight weeks of this Sirius finally snapped his potions book shut and dropped it on the table next to James and Peter in the common room. None of them acknowledged him and he scowled around at them until he seen Remus peek up over the top of his own parchment notes. Remus's eyes just as quickly disappeared back under the top of the parchment, clearly trying to avoid Sirius's eye.

'What was the name of that one goblin that was famous for standing up against those vampires in Romania?' asked James, not taking his eyes off his notes.

'The one who ended up being found in pieces or the one who had to be rescued by the hippog...Hey!' Remus said indignantly as Sirius snatched his parchment out of his hands and discarded it with his potions book.

'I'm bored, we've been at this for weeks straight and the exams are still a month away. Let's go do something fun.' Sirius stood up and looked around at them, finally having their attention.

'And what exactly do you have in mind Padfoot?' said Remus annoyed and amused.

'Anything but this.' He said a feeling of recklessness was growing inside him as he stared around at them all.

James put down his book and Peter stopped scribbling on his parchment. James ruffled his hair with his hand and instinctively reached into his pocket for the snitch but Lily had confiscated it from him after it kept hovering over her head when she was trying to study.

'We could go and have a turn down on the pitch, the weather has warmed up considerably.' He said, stretching and thankful for the break.

'No let's grab Evans and go into the forest.' Said Sirius, the plan forming in his head.

'She'll never give up studying Padfoot.'

'Oh I'm sure she will, I can be quite convincing.' Sirius retorted, a devilish look in his eyes.

Remus rolled his eyes and gave in to the look on Sirius's face that had become a symbol of excitement, trouble making and a chance of danger. 'I'll go fetch some food and meet you out there then. Come on Peter, I'll need some help.' Peter and Remus went off together through the portrait hole leaving James and Sirius standing there together.

'Only two full moons left before we leave Prongs.' Sirius said, looking a little crestfallen.

James gave him a half-hearted grim. 'You really think we won't be there with him after we leave here? '

'No but it won't be the same will it? With the stupid war and Voldemort and all of it. It isn't all laughs and good times out there anymore. You heard the stuff your dad said this summer.'

'I did mate, I know that it's not a laugh out there and I plan on joining this Order of the Phoenix with you and Remus and Peter and we are going to beat him and his Death Eaters. But let's not think about it for now, you promised some form of rule breaking tonight and I won't be satisfied until we've broken at least ten rules before midnight.' James threw his arm over Sirius's shoulder, returning Sirius's smile and they left the common room to look for Lily.

* * *

It had taken surprisingly little effort to convince Lily to join them in the forest that night. Sirius supposed that she had probably been thankful for the excuse not to be holed up in the library with Mary Macdonald and Celeste Wood for one more second. Sirius had taken up with Celeste in fifth year but couldn't continue with the girl after a month and had dropped her. She took every chance she had since then to shoot Sirius deadly looks to which Lily found no sympathy for him.

'You'd think after two years she'd give up sulking after you Padfoot.' Said James thoughtfully, walking down the stairs after Lily, with Sirius in tow.

Lily tutted in front of them and Sirius shrugged absently. He wasn't concerned about Celeste Wood and had decidedly made up his mind after her to wait until after Hogwarts to take up with another girl. So far it had served him well just flirting with a few of them but never giving any the impression of wanting more. It made things that much more frustrating and confusing when feelings were involved and although he was happy for James and Lily he managed the idea in his head of never having what they did because frankly it didn't seem possible knowing what was waiting for them after Hogwarts. It was too easy to be vulnerable in love, and besides it's not like he'd grown up with good role models of what love was supposed to look and feel like.

His love for James, Peter, Remus and Lily was all he needed and until recently he had felt content in it. That was until Eileen Grey kept popping up around corners and in lessons and flipping that blond hair around and giving him that crinkle nosed smile that made his brain rage a silent and mostly subconscious battle with the rest of his body. After last week when she had cornered him alone in the potions classroom he had resigned himself to the fact that she was not going away and he was going to have to start acknowledging that he actually liked the girl despite the unfortunate fact that she was in Slytherin and was still incredibly cryptic and confusing. Sirius found himself on more than one occasion watching her across the great hall at dinner and having Remus jab him in the ribs. In potions he would find Snape scowling at him from across the classroom as he was now forced to share a table with Grey and she would whisper ridiculous things under her breath when she was finding a potion difficult which made Sirius bark with laughter at random and made the class jump and shoot him irritated glances. It was on one of these occasions and earlier that day when she had tugged him backwards threw the door and closed it before he could escape that he decided his body was trying to through a coup over his brain.

'You could have just asked me to talk you know.' He said grumpily, fixing his robes where she had grabbed him.

She looked at him as if he was a very dim child, 'You haven't been listening to me. It would be dangerous to be seen together.'

'Yea well what do you want now than or should I scamper off before Snape comes calling?' he snapped at her.

She didn't respond but merely looked him over with those moss-green eyes and lashes that swept over her cheeks when she blinked. He felt as if she was trying to see through him and the impression increased as they stood there staring at each other in the dimly lit room. Sirius had become suddenly overtly aware of his body as he stood in her gaze and actively fought down the desire to reach out to her.

She grinned at him and Sirius wondered for a second whether she had known what he was thinking about.

'I was hoping you would be able to help me with something.' She said finally.

'And what exactly would that be?' he said, folding his arms.

'I need to get into Hogsmeade tomorrow evening.'

Sirius laughed loudly, 'And how exactly do I come into this?'

'Well unless I'm mistaken you know how to make that possible.' She continued to stare at him as he laughed at her again.

'What's in it for me Grey?' he asked her, amusement thick in his voice.

'I figured the sense of risk would do it for you Black.' She said.

'What's life without a little risk?' He said quietly, the smile lingering on his lips.

'You'll help me then?' she asked.

Sirius knew it was against his better judgment to help her with anything but he couldn't ignore the unmistakable way in which he was drawn to her. He looked her over, and she blushed under his gaze but didn't look away. Her eyes were bright and her shoulders set in a determined sort of way that made her look somehow more feminine in the dimly lit classroom. He pulled his hand through his hair and throwing caution to the winds he agreed to help her.

'Meet me in front of the statue of that one-eyed witch tomorrow evening after dinner then.' He said as she flashed him a huge smile.

'Great, thanks Black.' She looked for a minute like she was going to hug him but quickly thought better of it and pulled open the door and left.

Sirius shook his head as they reached Remus and Peter in the entrance hall, laden down with a basket of food each.

'Those poor elves aren't sick of you four yet, always begging food off them.' Said Lily amazed as she pushed open the front doors.

'They love us Lils, how could they not. We are adorable.' Said Sirius, taking the basket from the struggling Peter.

James grinned and Remus laughed while Lily just rolled her eyes and took James's hand. 'So where are you taking me then?' she asked as they got closer to the forest.

'Don't worry, I made certain there weren't any werewolves running about tonight Evans.' Said Sirius barking with laughter and earning a glare from Remus.

The group set off towards the Quidditch pitch, away from prying eyes and slipped into the forest behind the pitch. Walking for about five minutes they stopped in a small clearing and Sirius and Remus dumped their things and sprawled out in the dry grass, side by side. Moony sighed and Sirius nodded, they both felt content here under the cover of the trees where the last light of the day was fading and the shadows were long and drawn out.

'Lazy prats.' Said James, pulling out a folded quilt and helping Lily spread it over the ground.

'You know you'd be much happier down here with us than up there with her Prongs.' Said Sirius as Lily loomed over him, her hands on her hips.

Remus laughed freely and Sirius smiled over at his friend. James plopped himself down on the other side of Sirius and Lily tutted at them as Peter happily rolled down next to James.

'Fetch up some food Evans!' said Sirius, trying his best not to laugh. Lily snorted at him and went to sit on the quilt.

'You can get your own food. I'll be here enjoying it until then.' She said, turning her back on the boys and rolling her eyes.

Remus grinned over at him and Sirius warmed as he looked at his friends lying next to him. James, his brother and Peter, although slightly misplaced in the group, Sirius appreciated him all the same, for his lack of complication and his general eagerness. And Remus, who Sirius would never admit it to, but he cared for Remus greatly and delighted in Remus's laughter because it was sometimes such a rare gift. He knew James felt the same way about Remus, they had both silently agreed that they would do anything not to see him suffer, that they never wanted to see him as that lost boy without friends that he was at eleven. It had been James's idea to become animagi to help Remus out during the full moons and Sirius had thought it was a brilliant idea.

James seemed to have read his mind because he clambered to his feet and transformed into the stag. Lily had looked back and went wide-eyed as James approached her. She had seen him change before but Sirius knew it was an experience that took a few times to get over.

Peter transformed too and Sirius sat up and watched as Peter made a beeline for the basket of food. 'I really hate when he does that.' Said Sirius as Peter sniffed at a cake Lily had pulled out.

'He can't help it Padfoot.' Said Remus, striding over and plucking the cake away from Peter's whiskers.

Lily was up running her hand down the stag's back and giving him a delighted look.

'I'm sure nobody's ever given a stag quite that look before.' He whispered to Remus but it carried to Lily who shot daggers at him with her eyes. James transformed again and lovingly took Lily's hand and joined them around the food.

Sirius was enjoying himself until he remembered what Eileen Grey had asked him to do tomorrow and he figured now was a good a time as any to ask to borrow James's invisibility cloak.

'Can I borrow the cloak tomorrow night Prongs?' said Sirius, trying to sound offhand.

'Sure, what for?' asked James.

Sirius sighed, and caught Remus's eye but went on anyway. 'Eileen Grey asked me to help her with something tomorrow night.'

Everyone was looking at him now and he shrugged at them. 'I know it's weird but -.'

'It's more than weird Sirius. What's Grey all interested in you for now?' said Lily.

'I'm an interesting guy.' Said Sirius, slightly offended.

'You know that's not what I meant Sirius Black.' Said Lily scolding him.

'Are you sure this isn't some trick, take you out and get you expelled?' asked James, looking serious.

'Mate if we haven't been expelled yet I can't see Dumbledore giving us the boot a month before graduation.' Said Remus thoughtfully.

James shrugged in silent agreement.

'I know it's weird, but I feel slightly obliged to help her.' Said Sirius, realising it as he said it.

'You don't think she's out for something else?' said James, before biting into a pie.

'Oh I'm sure she probably is. You don't get sorted into Slytherin house because of your honesty and straightforwardness do you?'

They all laughed and went on making fun of Slytherin house and trying to list all the dark wizards who had come from there.

* * *

It was with a sense of anticipation that Sirius left the common room the next night. James had given him that 'be as responsible as is possible for you' look that he had recently developed and assuredly learned from Moony. Remus had thrown him the same look but said nothing and Peter had wished him luck.

It was still only early when he reached the statue that concealed the way into Honey dukes but Grey was waiting there looking politely indifferent as two Hufflepuff sixth years shot her longing looks. They caught sight of Sirius and decided against whatever they had been thinking, and giving him a resentful look, took off up the hall.

'Didn't expect you to show Black.' She said, but looked pleased.

'You don't think much of me than.' He said an air of irritation showing in his voice. 'Let's get this over with shall we?' Checking that nobody was coming, he tapped the statue with his wand and they slid through.

'Where does this lead?' she asked and Sirius heard amusement in her soft voice.

'Impressed are you?' he said, choosing to ignore her question as a feeling of recklessness charged through him.

She didn't reply but Sirius smirked anyway. He felt it was his turn to be aloof and unreadable. And damn well time too, he thought, not watching where his feet were going but knowing the sloping path by heart. It had been a long time since a girl had made him feel foolish and the honour was usually reserved for Lily who was more like a sister so Sirius didn't count it. Eileen Grey on the other hand had this incredibly frustrating way of making him feel as if he was constantly unaware of some inside joke. He was irritated that he was attracted to this nightmare of a girl and felt slightly disgusted with his body for betraying him so blatantly.

He stopped abruptly, reaching the end of the tunnel and Grey walked straight into the back of him.

'Oof – Sorry Black.' Sirius felt the hair rise on the back of his neck and a chill ran over him as she steadied herself and took her hands off him. He breathed deeply and ignoring the sense of satisfaction he felt when she touched him he pushed open the door slowly.

There was no one there. He pulled himself up in one swift motion and whispered, 'Lumos.' The tip of his wand ignited and cast a warm glow around the cellar. There was a thin line of light peaking in through the door above the stars and Sirius could hear voices.

'Um, Black?'

Sirius looked back at her and was amused to find her still standing in the tunnel looking rather embarrassed. 'Oh, sorry.' He said, realising she was having trouble climbing out. He laughed a low ghostly laugh but reached down and grasped her hand. He felt the same rush of recklessness run through him when he hauled her out and she quickly let go, giving him an unreadable look.

'We will have to go under this. Don't worry we won't be seen.'

'I'm not worried Black.'

Sirius took this as a compliment and grinning, pulled James's invisibility cloak over them.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review or comment. Love hearing from you! Thank you for the support!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

* * *

They managed to get up and into the shop without much difficulty and Sirius hadn't realised he was holding his breath until they were outside standing in an abandoned side alley. He pulled the cloak off them and stepped back from Eileen as if she was something incredibly unpleasant. Although she certainly isn't, he thought, but taking deep breaths he shoved that thought back where it belonged. It seemed she too had been affected by the closeness of the cloak. She was looking slightly flustered and wide-eyed. There was a current running between them as they breathed and looked at each other. Sirius was the first to pull himself together and he looked away from her, feeling his body relax.

'You're in Hogsmeade like you wanted, what's next?' he said.

She still seemed to be considering him but broke off to look at the cloak. 'That thing is extremely constricting.' She said flatly.

Sirius couldn't agree with her more, especially after feeling whatever that was that had left him feeling suffocated. 'Well you can go under by yourself then. I can get by without being seen.'

She arched a brow at him.

Sirius vaguely thought that what he was about to do next was both incredibly stupid and entirely reckless. He flicked away the voice in his head, which he had for a while now associated with Remus, and shot Grey a smile that was usually reserved for charming. She simply continued to look at him but, Sirius noticed, blushed slightly.

'I'm an animagus.' He said, smirking in his signature way. He was satisfied to see her mouth fall open slightly.

'You know Black,' she said after a moment and having closed her mouth. 'I'm not really surprised.'

'Oh?'

She ignored his question, 'What I am curious about is why? It's highly dangerous for obvious reasons, especially done illegally.' She added, a knowing smile spreading across her pretty face.

'The why isn't important really,' said Sirius waving her off but she gave him an 'I'm not convinced' sort of look. 'Are you going to give me up to the Ministry then?' he asked, not believing for a moment that she intended too.

'Of course not. But don't think I'm not that much more curious now Black.'

Sirius rolled his eyes at her but was amused by her audacity. 'Get under the cloak, no one will bother with me. Where are we heading?'

She pulled the cloak over herself and disappeared from view. A tiny part of him was sad he couldn't see her anymore but she cut across his thought.

'Up the main road until we pass the Hogs Head Bar. After that it's about five minutes up the road and he will meet us there.'

Sirius stared. 'He? Who is he?' and he narrowed his eyes at the spot she had vanished. Feeling for the first time uneasy.

'Don't get your wand in a knot Black it's just my brother. If I was going to offer you up to a Death Eater I promise I'd do it in a much more clever way.' She said coolly and he felt slightly foolish again.

Huffing slightly in annoyance at having been seen through so easily, he figured he really couldn't be in any deeper. Resolving himself to the increasingly awful ordeal he looked around for her. 'Where are you then?'

'Here.' She responded a foot or so to his right.

'Fine, well close your eyes then.'

'I'm not really a close your eyes kind of girl Black.' She replied.

'Humour me.' He said, that reckless fire burning in his veins.

Whether she closed them or not he didn't know but he shifted into Padfoot and was instantly pleased to hear her inhale in surprise.

'Well this is something.' She said, slightly breathlessly but a tone playing into amusement.

'Do you have flees?' she said, the amusement ringing clear in the evening air.

The dog narrowed his eyes at her a fraction.

'You know I could get used to you like this.' She said and Sirius felt an invisible hand scratch behind his ear. He jerked away from her and started up the road, refusing to walk beside her out of irritation.

He could smell her so much more clearly like this and it was all freshness. It was the kind of scent that could wake up your senses early in the morning and leave you feeling revived and ready. Slightly citrusy like lemons but with a softer fruit that made it feminine. They continued up the street, passing the Hogs Head bar and after about five minutes Sirius's nose twitched with a new and unfamiliar scent. He couldn't help but feel the hair raise up his back and he slowed his pace, letting Eileen catch up with him. Sirius stopped abruptly as a ragged, hunched figure moved slightly about twenty yards in front of them. He growled a low rumbling sound that rippled through his whole body.

Eileen's voice was soft and low and if he wasn't transformed he might not have heard her. 'Sirius.'

He let his tail bump against her to signal he was listening to her. The figure was gazing at him now and seeming to decide on something it moved up the street, looking over its shoulder to see if they were following.

'It's him. Go.' She whispered.

Sirius felt less like moving and a lot more like turning around from this whole thing like the bad idea he knew it was. But that reckless fire had taken over and he was driven on by Eileen, whose hand skimmed the top of his head.

They followed the figure silently for ten minutes as he lead them down a path and set off into the forest. Finally, halting about ten feet in front of them the figure stood up to its full height and dropped the hood from his head. Sirius recognized the short blond-haired man instantly as Hector Grey, Head Boy and Slytherin Quidditch captain from his first year. He looked older than when Sirius had last seen him nearly six years ago and he had acquired a nasty scar that cut through one of his eyebrows straight down the middle.

Before Sirius could react, Eileen had shed the invisibility cloak and was hugging her brother tightly, a slightly confused but pleased look touched his face and he returned her hug.

'Hector! It's so good to see you.' She said, releasing him finally.

'You as well Sister. What's with the mutt?' He asked, giving Sirius a confused look.

Sirius, disgruntled at being called a mutt, transformed back into himself before Eileen could answer. Sirius was pleased to see Hector Grey's brows shoot up.

'Sirius Black presumably?' he asked, regaining his composer and surprising Sirius in turn. 'Hard to forget you and that Potter kid. Though clearly you've changed some.' He said, waving his hand to indicate Padfoot. He turned to Eileen, ignoring Sirius. 'Interesting friends you're making these days little sister.'

Eileen simply shrugged. 'You could say that.'

Hector studied her for a moment and shot Sirius a strange look. 'The Blacks are an increasingly interesting family.'

'What makes you say that?' said Sirius, crossing his arms.

Hector considered him for a moment, 'Many of them are already Death Eaters in Voldemort's most inner circle. When you left your family it was quite the little scandal."

Sirius looked up at him, surprise outweighing his irritation. 'What do you mean? How do you know I left?'

'Same way everyone knows about it, I heard things. Many a Death Eater was talking about you dishonouring your family. It's not exactly a secret Black. I should think my own parents would recognize your name to hear it.' He looked at Eileen, 'Take this as a warning.'

She waved him off and he frowned at her. 'How is Anna? How are the girls?'

'Anna is fine, better than fine. She is going to have another baby.'

Sirius couldn't help smiling slightly as Eileen's face filled with a joy he had never seen there before. She was hugging Hector again but Hector was watching Sirius, a slow frown growing on his face.

'Why exactly is he here again?' asked Hector, holing his sister at arm's length.

'I can leave.' Sirius said darkly.

'Of course you shouldn't leave.' Snapped Eileen.

Hector glared down at her. 'I hope I shouldn't have to remind you that if the wrong person found out about you two being _friends_ it wouldn't end well.' He stressed the word friends and gave Sirius a lingering look.

Sirius was growing increasingly less than fond of Hector Grey.

'I know what I'm doing Hector. I trust him that should be enough for you.'

Sirius was surprised to hear her say it but something inside him was pleased nevertheless.

'Suit yourself. Your recklessness is going to get you in trouble someday.' He said, but looked on her fondly. 'Now what do you plan to do after you leave here? Surely you must know what you'll be expected to do once you're out of school.'

'And what exactly is that?' asked Sirius, earning a scathing look from Hector.

'She'll be offered a place within Voldemort's ranks.' He said dryly, as if this was a common occurrence.

'Like you were?' Said Sirius, feeling daring.

'Yes.' He said shortly, not bothering to look at Sirius.

'Eileen I don't think you'll be able to escape the way I did. They will not risk you slipping through their fingers. I think you should go to Dumbledore.'

'Dumbledore?' she said, looking weary.

'Yes, he helped me after all. I'm sure he would have an idea. Obviously you can't join, Voldemort would see right through you.' He looked apologetic at her offended face. 'You're very transparent Eileen, everything you think shows on your face.'

This was news to Sirius and he studied her as she frowned at her brother. He couldn't see what Hector did, he found her incredibly unreadable.

'I'm meeting Dumbledore tomorrow anyway. I'll bring it up with him and see what he suggests.' Said Hector, more to himself than to them. 'You two should get back to the castle, before your absence is noticed.' He said finally, pulling his hood back up.

'Where are you staying?'

'At the Hogs Head. I'm friendly with the barman there.' Said Hector absently.

Hector bent and picked up James's cloak. 'Where did you get this?'

Sirius stalked over and plucked it out of Hector's hands. 'It belongs to a friend of mine.' He said and they stared at each other until Eileen placed a hand on Sirius's arm and he felt his stomach jump unpleasantly.

He peeled his eyes off Hector's blue ones and locked Eileen's moss-green ones. There was a curiosity there that seemed to be asking him something but he couldn't figure out the question. She tightened her grip on his arm.

'Come on Sirius. Hector when will I see you again?' She ran her hand down Sirius's arm and connected with his fingers, entwining hers in his.

Sirius was temporarily unable to speak but heard Hector say something about December and then Eileen was in his field of vision. 'Sirius lets go.'

When she let go of his hand, they were at the edge of the woods again. His mind cleared and he shook his head, feeling dismayed. Without saying anything he transformed into Padfoot and watched as Eileen swung the cloak over herself once again.

They walked side by side down the street until they reached the alley where they had started. Sirius shifted back as Eileen pulled the cloak off and handed it to him. He felt some current of unspoken words moving between them and shifted uneasily.

'Thank you Black, Sirius. For today.' She said coming to stand beside him.

'You're welcome.' He said and pulled her towards him a little too eagerly and wrapped the cloak over them.

They headed back towards Honey dukes silently, neither of them speaking. Sirius could feel every brush of her arm against his and it sent a thrill through him that he had given up trying to fight. They slipped silently past the store owners and down into the cellar.

Sirius bent quickly and lifted the door to the passage. He took Eileen by the hands and helped her lower herself into the tunnel. Sirius passed the cloak down to her and slid in after her, pulling the cover back over them silently.

Eileen laughed a small, husky laugh and he could feel her breath against his neck in the crowded tunnel. 'I'm impressed Black. Which isn't something that happens often and it's most unexpected from you.'

Sirius started up the tunnel. 'I should be offended by that.'

'Are you?'

'Surprisingly no. From you it sounds something like a compliment.' He said, earning a laugh from her.

The continued in silence until they reached the end of the tunnel. 'Well here we are. I'll just check -,' he broke off as she placed a hand on his arm again.

She looked slightly embarrassed but also happy. 'Black, I really meant it when I said thank you. I hope we can be friends.' It was a question.

'I don't think you're going to give me a choice.' Said Sirius, wanting to laugh.

She grinned up at him, and Sirius was pleased to see that small crinkle in her nose. He could still feel her fingers burning against his skin, and he wondered suddenly what her skin would feel like under his fingers. The thought was distracting.

'Sirius...' she said his name and it sounded that much smoother coming from her lips. He forced his attention back with regret.

'I'll see you in potions tomorrow.'

'Right. Yes.' He said and collecting his traitorous thoughts he tapped open the tunnel cover and glanced out briefly. 'It's clear.'

She climbed up and out, straightening up as Sirius closed the statue. He swung the cloak back over him.

'You shouldn't have much trouble getting back, being a Prefect.' He said, grinning on the last word and the fact that she had acted very un-prefect like tonight.

She caught his jibe and giving the spot to his right her signature smile, turned and left.

* * *

Sirius had been thoroughly interrogated by James, Remus, Lily and Peter on his return to the common room that night and after telling them the story twice over he felt tired but comfortable. James and Peter had both looked slightly jealous of his adventure and Remus and Lily had both given him a look that he was growing tired of seeing. They had gone to bed that night late and Sirius found himself staring up from his four-poster bed, contemplating Eileen Grey and less favourable, Hector Grey.

He was still slightly astounded with himself for not noticing this intoxicating girl sooner, and because he had finally beaten his brain into recognizing that she was indeed forcing herself continuously into his mind, he could admit this to himself.

He couldn't help but scrutinize everything she had ever said to him because it was frankly so out of character. The Slytherin's loathed Gryffindor, especially himself and James, and that was putting it lightly. He was also struck and dismayed by her choice of friends in Snivellus and Mulciber, not to mention Regulus. He frowned to himself as he thought this. He just couldn't place her current actions in with a group of people who were so eager and obviously determined to become Death Eaters the moment they stepped out of Hogwarts. He considered Hector Grey and his confusion was just growing. He had instantly disliked the man but had to grudgingly admit that he had balls for running off and marring a muggle with parents like his. Maybe this was the key to why Eileen was the way she was. That's what she had said after all, that her brother meant more to her than the parents who aimed only to please a man who detested muggles and muggle-borns alike. Perhaps there was more to Hector Grey than he thought.

It was with these thoughts that sleep finally took him and he dreamt of a burning house, a group of people dressed from head to toe in black, laughing as the building sparked and crumbled under the heat.

* * *

'Sirius I swear, just because you finished your last exam today does not mean the rest of us have!' said Lily, stomping over to him and smacking him with a rather large textbook.

'Ouch!' he cried, rubbing his head in indignation. He had transfigured her quills behind her back for the last five minutes until she had figured out it was him.

Remus looked at him from behind a book without a trace of sympathy. 'Why don't you go find Prongs Padfoot?' he suggested, looking back down at his book.

He and Lily had one more exam to take this afternoon and James was down discussing next year's Quidditch captain with McGonagall. Peter had been sent to fetch them some cakes and sandwiches from the great hall and Sirius was left, bored but happy with Remus and Lily.

'Great idea Moony,' said Lily who had changed her quill back into a quill. 'Padfoot go find James, shouldn't you two be up to something reckless and dangerous?'

Sirius grinned at her. 'I understand why James loves you red.'

She rolled her eyes at him but looked pleased nonetheless.

'Too bad none of us understands why he loves you.' Said Remus jokingly, making Sirius pout.

At that moment the portrait hole swung open and Peter clamoured in, laden with cakes and sandwiches. Remus and Lily greeted him gratefully and jumped up to attack the scavenged food.

'Um, Sirius?' Peter was looking anxious and shifted his weight back and forth.

'What's up Pete?' he said shoving a mouth full of sandwich into his mouth.

'EileenGreyislookingforyousaidshe'dhexmeifIdidn'ttellyou.' He said, all in one breath and so quickly that even Lily and Remus turned to look at him.

Sirius had picked up on 'Eileen Grey' and 'hex me' and quickly swallowed his sandwich. 'Where exactly is she?'

Peter seemed to let out some held in air, 'Down the corridor behind that tapestry of the goat.'

Lily rushed to put an arm around Peter and Remus had started to say something but Sirius had pulled open the portrait hole and was out into the hall leaving them open-mouthed back in the common room.

Sirius stalked up the corridor and pulled back the tapestry and stepped behind it to find Eileen twirling her wand between her fingers and looking bored. She smiled up at him as he came through but the smile slid off her face as she took him in.

'You threatened to hex Peter? He accused, enjoying the guilty look on her face.

She set her shoulders firmly, scowling back at him. 'I was joking.'

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. 'What did you call me out here for?'

'Have you always been this moody?' she asked, and she seemed to be enjoying some personal joke.

He chose not to respond to her question, 'Have you always been so damn arrogant? You expect me to keep jumping every time you ask?' Sirius let out a bitter bark of laughter.

She looked slightly hurt now but snapped back at him. 'Look who's talking Sirius Black! Your friend Potter might have deflated his head but yours is still abnormally large.'

The stood, eyes locked and sparks flying between them. He vaguely thought that it was curious that she had noticed James's new-found maturity and was momentarily and unexpectedly jealous. The thought deflated his anger some and he sighed.

'You want to be friends but you obviously have a terrible concept of what that means.' She raised her brows at him but he continued. 'I suppose I shouldn't blame you seeing the people you currently consider friends.'

'Back to this again is it?' she asked, throwing her hands in the air.

Sirius was stopped from responding as James walked around the corner next to Professor Dumbledore. Eileen blanched and Sirius felt suddenly and awkwardly exposed.

James and Dumbledore stopped and looked at them and Sirius and Eileen stared back. James was looking both surprised and amused and Dumbledore was simply considering them.

'Miss Grey, Mr. Black. Myself and Mr. Potter were having a discussion regarding his plans after graduation. We were heading towards my office, perhaps you should wish to join us?' said Dumbledore pleasantly but with an air that made it obvious it wasn't a request they should refuse.

James gave Dumbledore a sharp look but shrugged slightly at Sirius who returned the confused shrug to James. Eileen was looking increasingly flustered as they agreed and followed Dumbledore back to his office.

Sirius was pleased to see her looking both confused and out-of-place as they took seats in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore sat himself behind his desk after pushing a silver basin back into a cupboard. He surveyed them all quietly over his half-moon glasses and smiled at them.

Eileen had sat down on Sirius's left and James on his right and Dumbledore suddenly focused his gaze on Sirius.

'Mr. Potter has given me the impression that you would both be more than interested in lending your abilities to the cause against Lord Voldemort.' Said Dumbledore simply.

'Yes. That's true.' Said Sirius, aware of Eileen watching him.

'You are both talented young men. You are both of age now and I have no doubts that you have passed all your NEWTS with Outstanding results.'

Sirius and James couldn't help themselves and grinned at the headmaster.

'Mr. Potter has expressed his desire to me to become an Auror after school, should I think that this is also your desire Mr. Black?' he asked, and for a moment Sirius wondered what lead James into this conversation with their headmaster.

'Yes Professor.'

'Well if I may say so I think you would both do exceptionally well in that field of work. But I must express that it is not an easy line of work and it is both dangerous and consuming. Especially in these increasingly dark times.' A small frown crossed Dumbledore's face.

'What about Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew? Do they seek to become Auror?'

James and Sirius looked at each other before James spoke to answer. 'I'm not sure Professor, Remus has talked about teaching,' Dumbledore smiled genuinely at this but let James continue. 'Lily hasn't made up her mind, I think she's keeping her options open and Peter is doing the same.'

'Miss Evans is a very clever young woman no doubt.' Said Dumbledore.

James smiled in that way that was reserved for when Lily was brought up, and Sirius smirked.

Dumbledore turned his gaze on Eileen and she seemed to sit a little straighter in her chair.

'I would like to present you three, as well as Miss Evans, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Lupin, with something that I would like you to consider.' He gazed at them and Sirius looked to his left at Eileen.

'I am under the impression that you are aware of the resistance known as the Order of the Phoenix.' Said Dumbledore, looking knowing at them.

Sirius, James and Eileen nodded.

'You may have some indication of the current happenings of the war but I must press upon you that the world is much bigger, darker and more dangerous out there than what you are currently picturing. I do not ask this lightly but I ask it with the certainty that you can handle the knowledge and that you will each take the utmost care and caution in the proceeding weeks, months and years as I am intrusting you into something that is essential to defeating Lord Voldemort and his followers.' Dumbledore turned his gaze on each of them in turn and Sirius felt his eyes linger slightly longer on Eileen.

Sirius felt somehow that he had aged a few years while under Dumbledore's gaze and exchanging a look with James he knew James felt the same.

'You want me to join the Order of the Phoenix?' asked Eileen suddenly, bringing Sirius out of his own thoughts.

'That is what I am asking, yes Miss Grey.'

'Why?' she asked, and Sirius felt that somehow he knew what Dumbledore was going to say.

'Why Miss Grey?' he smiled at her and his blue eyes twinkled over to James and Sirius. 'Because of who is sitting next to you.'

* * *

Author's note: Please leave a review and thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

* * *

Sirius and James left Dumbledore's office, leaving Eileen behind. When they reached the bottom of the staircase where the gargoyles stood, James let his breath out in a rush. Sirius could hardly agree more and for a moment they seemed to communicate with their identical looks of incredulity.

'You know for once I honestly don't know how to respond to that.' Said James finally, running his hand through his untidy black hair.

'The feeling is mutual mate.' Agreed Sirius as they slowly headed back towards Gryffindor Tower.

'I guess this means Grey is on our side then.' Said James, glancing at Sirius.

'I guess so.' He said, slightly bewildered.

'You've got it bad for her don't you?' said James, a deadly grin spreading across his face.

Sirius tried and failed to look incredulous. James snickered and Sirius gave him a slight shove which only caused James's laugh to ring clearly through the corridor.

'What do you plan to do about it?'

'What do you mean?' asked Sirius as they pushed their way through the goat tapestry.

'Grey. Dumbledore wants us to be a part of the Order and he obviously believes she's not totally barmy or he wouldn't have asked her too.'

Sirius half shrugged in agreement. 'She may not be running to be a Death Eater but I can't speak to whether she isn't barking mad.'

'You'd know all about being barking mad Padfoot.' Said Lily, opening the portrait hole as they walked towards it.

'It's a perfect fit then!' said James, earning a glowering look from Sirius. They climbed into the common room where Remus and Peter were looking up eagerly from the Marauders map.

'We took this out when you didn't come back Padfoot.' Said Remus apologetically.

'What were you doing with Dumbledore?' Said Peter.

James took a seat opposite Sirius around the fire and the others joined them, Lily leaning against James's legs.

'Dumbledore wants us, all of us, to join the Order of the Phoenix once we're done here.' Said James, an excitement radiating from him.

'What?' said Lily, looking shocked.

'Yeah, he said that it's more important now than ever to become united in our efforts to defeat Voldemort and he said that we would be welcome to help the resistance once we are out of school.' Said James.

Sirius could tell James was in his element, that James felt with every fiber of his being that this was the right path to follow and Sirius knew that he'd risk everything to be right there with James, his brother.

'He doesn't think we are a bit, _young_?' asked Lily, voicing an opinion that Sirius didn't even consider. The look on James's face told him he hadn't considered it either.

'We are all of age now Lily, Dumbledore knows that.' Said James.

A slight crease formed between Lily's eyes. 'I don't know James, it's dangerous.'

'Of course it's dangerous Lily.' Said Sirius, leaning forward and scratching his head. 'It will still be dangerous if we aren't doing anything. Personally I'd rather know what's happening than be sitting at home waiting for the Death Eaters to show up and do me in.'

'Remus, what do you think?' asked Lily, searching for neutral ground.

They all looked expectantly at Remus. He seemed to pale slightly at their attention but smiled slightly. 'I think Sirius is right Lily. I don't think Dumbledore would have asked us if he didn't feel we were capable.'

Sirius beamed with pride at Remus and Remus rolled his eyes at him.

'But these Death Eaters won't be like duelling here over petty things, they will be dueling to kill us!' she exclaimed.

'Lily, we realise this. I'm not saying I'm going to go out and start looking for a fight with the first Death Eater we come across. I don't think it will be like that. Dumbledore explained that a lot of it is being careful, collecting information, and planning. Remus is right, he would never send us out if we couldn't handle our enemies.' Said James, reflecting a calmness that seemed to settle over them.

'Our enemies.' Said Lily softly, shaking her head slightly.

'He also said that if we wanted we would have access to a friend of his inside the Auror office that could help train us.' Said Sirius, remembering.

This seemed to settle the matter with Lily somehow and she sighed deeply but leaned back against James's legs.

'So what was Eileen Grey doing there then?' asked Remus.

'Dumbledore asked her as well.' Said James, shooting Sirius a grin.

Remus and Lily had both picked up on it.

'I thought she was a Death Eater?' said Peter, confused.

'Apparently not.' Said Sirius dryly.

'What was his reasoning for asking her, did he say?' asked Remus, catching on Sirius's reluctance.

'Something to do with Padfoot of course.' Said James whose ear spitting grin made Sirius laugh in spite of himself.

'That's not what he meant at all Prongs you git.'

'Sure, tell us what he did mean then.' Said James, still amused with himself.

'I've told you what I know about her, Dumbledore must know it too.' Said Sirius, avoiding Lily's eye.

'Oh my! Remus! The time! Our exam!' exclaimed Lily suddenly, leaping to her feet and in a blaze of red hair she was firing herself around the room collecting quills and notes.

Remus went wide-eyed and had shot directly out of his chair after her and not thirty seconds later the two of them had disappeared in a whirlwind of robes with the fat lady yelling after them about manners.

James, Peter and Sirius simply stared at the portrait as it swung shut with a clunk. They exchanged a look with each other and it was too much, Sirius's mouth curved upwards as Peter's eyes sparkled and they were off, roaring in laughter until their sides hurt and feeling giddy with the excitement of all that had been revealed to them that day.

* * *

The final week seemed to pass by in a haze of reminiscent laughter and a sad but eager determination to finally be able to say that they were, after seven amazing, trying, perfect years, finally graduating from Hogwarts. To top off the exhilaration they were feeling, Sirius had come into a small fortune left to him by his Uncle Alphard who had died the day after exams ended. Sirius had only met him on a couple of occasions but he had liked the old man and clearly the feeling was mutual. He was still wrapping his head around the amount of his inheritance and what to do with it as he, James, Peter and Remus spent the day gathering their belongings from the dormitory and the common room and packing while chatting happily.

"You both have to come over this summer of course.' James was saying absently to Remus and Peter.

'Thanks James that would be great.' Said Remus, smiling and stacking his textbooks neatly into his trunk.

'I think I'll buy a flat.' Said Sirius suddenly, the idea striking him.

'You don't want to stay with me anymore?' said James laughing.

'Why don't you move in with me?' he said, excitement spurring more ideas into his head.

'I'm joking Padfoot, I think Mum's trying to keep me at home while she can for now. Save me a room, mate.'

Sirius grinned at him and turned to Remus. 'Why don't you move in with me Moony?' he said, ignoring Remus's appalled look as he haphazardly chucked his things into his trunk.

'You want to live with me?' asked Remus, looking uncertain.

'Moony, I haven't offed you in seven years I'm sure if the urge was there it's passed.' Said Sirius, making Peter and James snicker.

'I – Padfoot, I don't have any -.' He started and realising what he was going to say Sirius quickly cut him off.

'I wouldn't accept it even if you did Moony. Just shut up and move in with me.'

'I'll talk to Mum about it.' Said Remus, growing red but smiling anyway.

'Where is Lily heading for the Summer Prongs?' asked Peter who had finished packing and was sitting on his bed.

'Home with her parents. She's invited me to visit though. I can't wait – They're muggles you know.' He said, looking bewildered at the idea of staying with Muggles.

'Lily's muggle-born? I didn't know.' Said Sirius sarcastically, dodging a pair of rolled up socks James tossed at him.

Sirius finished packing and went over to harass James by sneakily removing things and sending them into various corners of the room. Peter snickered lightly, catching on as James, huffing, went to recover some quills he had just packed from across the room. Sirius plucked out the Marauders map and pointed his wand at it. He watched as it came to life and filled with the dots of the hundreds of students milling about the school. He leaned back, abandoning James's trunk, and watched the dots on the map going around the school in a busy little way that made him feel comfortable and at home. He hadn't really considered his feelings about leaving but he knew, like the others, that he was sad in a way to leave. Hogwarts had become more of a home than that of his parent's dreadful house, and it was his escape from their relentless disappointment. He felt great that he could get his own place now and especially that if Moony moved in, he wouldn't have to stay there alone. It was a thought he wasn't particularly enjoying because it made him remember too many nights alone in his room in his parents' house, listening to them argue or worse discuss his unsavoury behaviour. He had felt alone in that house even when there were people there, he couldn't imagine staying alone in his house now with absolutely no one. He pushed those thoughts away, resolving to make it his mission to insure Remus or James moved in.

He stared down at the map, watching Dumbledore sitting in his office with Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn and he wondered briefly what they were discussing. His eyes traveled over the map to the dungeons where he spotted Regulus's name in his own Dorm and savoured a bitter thought for his younger brother. Maybe if he had spent more time with him when they were younger, oh well the time had passed for that, Regulus was as good as a Death Eater now. Sirius hoped he never would have the opportunity to find out personally. He watched as Regulus's dot moved to the Slytherin common room where it moved over next to the dot that read Eileen Grey. Sirius frowned, and felt something rumble inside of him that he wasn't enjoying.

'You okay Mate, you look like you swallowed some of Hagrid's cooking.' Said James, and Sirius realised he had been making faces at the parchment.

'We should go see him, one last time.' Said Peter, looking eager as always.

Sirius looked back down at the map and noticed that Grey had left the common room and was heading towards the owlery. Making up his mind he jumped up and stuffed the map into his back pocket.

'I'll be back, and then we can go see Hagrid.' He said, tucking his wand away.

'Where are you going?' asked James.

'To see Eileen Grey, maybe I can return the favour of popping up around corners like a git.' He said, earning a smile from James and a narrowed look from Remus.

He left the common room, waving briefly at Lily and Mary MacDonald.

Remus had this annoying way of making it apparent that he could see straight through Sirius and Sirius resolved himself to be less obvious about Eileen Grey. He took the steps to the owlery two at a time, hoping that she was still there.

She was. Her back turned, tying a letter to the leg of a large barn owl. Sirius considered her for a moment, enjoying the fact that he for once had the upper hand in their meeting. She turned and spotted him, jumping slightly and a rose-coloured blush spreading up her cheeks.

'If I didn't know better I'd say you're up to no good. And as I do know better I'm sure you are.' He said, smiling at her and leaning against the open door frame.

'You startled me. I was sending a letter to Hector if you must know.' She said but could tell she was amused.

She strode over to him and leaned against the wall, peering out the hole in the wall.

'Hard to believe we're leaving isn't it?' she said, smiling sadly.

'What are you going to do after this?' he asked and they both knew he wasn't asking about her summer plans.

'I'm going home. Dumbledore doesn't think they'll try much straight away, especially if I go home and continue pretending to be their adoring daughter.' She said, and Sirius noted the bitterness in her voice.

'You don't think that it's a good idea?' he asked, admiring her and feeling his stomach flip as she pushed a lock of wavy blond hair behind her ear.

'It's not that I don't agree I just wanted out. Hector and Dumbledore both crooning about patience though. I just want to run.' She looked longingly out over the grounds and Sirius nodded silently, following her gaze.

She looked back at him and her expression softened. 'I was right to harass you into speaking to me you know.'

'You think so?' he said, enjoying her daring.

'Yes, it's very nice to say these things to someone and not be looked at like someone who needs protecting.'

Sirius gave her a smile and stood. 'What about when they do try something, as you said?'

'I'm not sure. Dumbledore said he would contact me before then. I suppose I'll be joining the Order then. Hector has been involved for a while.'

'Yea he mentioned he would contact us as well.' Said Sirius, not liking the uncertainty of waiting.

'You think this Order will make a difference Black?'

'I do.' He said with conviction and she seemed to be reassured by it.

'Well perhaps I'll see you at some point this summer Black. It's nice to think there is a friendly face out there while I'm locked up at home.'

Sirius gave her an understanding smile and turned with her to go back down the stairs.

'Didn't you come up here to mail something?' she said and Sirius felt suddenly like he was caught red handed.

'Um – I. No.' He said and they stopped in the stair case and looked at each other.

'Did you come here just to see -,' but what she was going to say was cut off as Filch stomped towards them looking irritated and angry.

He seemed to draw in a breath as he seen them standing there looking back at him. Sirius was slightly flushed from being caught and a blush had risen into Eileen's face.

'Hmm, and what have you two little beasts been up to hmm? Making a mess somewhere no doubt,' he spat at Sirius, eyeing them both. 'Thought you'd cause some trouble right before you left for good did you Black!'

Eileen went to open her mouth but Sirius widened his eyes at her. Unfortunately Filch caught the look.

'Empty your pockets now, let's see what trouble you've been making.'

With great trepidation Sirius turned over the marauders map, which thankfully had been cleared. Eileen dropped some owl feed into his hand, looking stony faced and irritated.

'I'm sorry Mr. Filch. You do realise that I'm a prefect. We've been sending a last-minute owl. I don't see any offense in this. I suggest you hand Black back his parchment and I'll take that,' she plucked the owl feed out of his open hand. 'I would hate to have to tell Professor Slughorn that I've had property taken from me on my last night here, being his favourite student. I'm sure you understand Mr. Filch, we wouldn't want to bother Professor Slughorn with that would we?'

Sirius had to admit he was impressed with her audacity and had to fight to repress his glee over the look on Filch's face.

Sirius could see his beady eyes working at what she said and he threw a nasty look at Sirius. 'You have your belongs Miss Prefect, this however,' he waved the map temptingly beneath Sirius's nose. 'I'll be keeping. I'm sure it's got some secrets it could tell me.' He threatened and Sirius felt his stomach drop slightly. Remus and James would kill him if he lost the map to Filch of all people. Before he could respond Eileen cut across him.

'Don't be ridiculous it's spare parchment.'

'We will see about that.' He said and he turned and walked away from them, Mrs. Norris swishing her tail in a satisfied way.

'Fuck.' He said, scratching his head to think.

'That wasn't a spare bit of parchment was it?' asked Eileen, looking sorry.

'No. Bloody hell. Prongs is going to murder me.'

'Who is Prongs?' she asked, stowing the owl food back in her pocket.

Sirius gazed up at her, the ridiculousness of the situation washing over him. He had just lost the map because he had wanted to see this strange, messed up, confusing and compelling girl. She had at least fought for him and his insides did a dance that made him grin at her.

She looked at him, confused but smiled back.

'Oh well at least you got your bird food back.' He said, ignoring her question and continuing down the stairs.

She laughed. 'Oh yes, it would have been devastating to lose that.'

He chuckled with her as they reached the landing.

They turned to each other and Sirius felt his stomach betraying him again.

'So maybe I'll see you this summer.' He said.

'Yea, possibly. Cross your fingers I'm not blown to bits before then.' She smiled slightly at her attempted joke.

'I sincerely hope you aren't blown to bits.' He said and feeling that reckless fire blaze through him he stepped closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

She stepped back quickly and touched her cheek where his lips had been. Her face was blank but that rose blush was glowing across her face and Sirius felt his own heat considerably.

'Sorry. Um- Good luck. Don't get blown up.' He said, and turning he walked away from her, feeling her eyes boring into his back.

He didn't know what made him do it but he felt smug and warm and she had smelled so sweet that close and her skin against his lips had been enough to make him want to turn and walk back to her. He grinned boyishly at nothing at all and felt for once that he had left her standing shocked and confused. He considered it a personal accomplishment and a great change of routine.

* * *

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn stood on the bank of the lake watching the group of graduating seventh year students climb into the small boats. They were all dressed in black except for the different coloured hoods they wore in representation of their various houses. Lily and James had led the precession down from the great hall with school prefects after them and finally each of the houses.

James climbed in the first boat followed by Sirius and Remus. Peter took the boat with Lily and Mary Macdonald, exactly as they had on their very first night at Hogwarts seven years ago.

'Is it just me or have these boats shrunk since the last time we were in them?' asked Sirius, having to crunch his legs up to accommodate James and Remus.

'No you've just grown about two feet since then mate, and gained at least six stone.' Said Remus, laughing.

The professors stepped closer to them and Dumbledore beamed at them all crammed into the tiny boats. Sirius had a feeling that they rather enjoyed the spectacle of grown adults trying to fit themselves in boats made for eleven year olds.

'Finally! Finally your heads are filled with as much knowledge as we can impart upon you! Leave Hogwarts now as adults in the same way you came to us as children, with a sense of wonder and excitement at what your lives will hold!' and with a flick of his wand and a smile that radiated over them all Dumbledore sent the tiny boats moving across the water.

Sirius eyed Eileen Grey riding in a boat a few over from his. She was crammed between Snape and some Slytherin girl and she looked both excited and apprehensive. Sirius didn't blame her, he wouldn't want to go back to what she was going to either.

When the little boats hit the other side of the lake they all climbed eagerly out of them, stretching their legs and chatting happily. Their trunks and belongings had been brought down to the train earlier and James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily boarded the train looking for an empty compartment.

Finding one near the back of the train they gathered into it and settled down. Once the rest of the train was full of students the whistle blew and the train started to roll out of the station.

'I can't believe this is the last time we will be here. This is the last time we will ride this train together.' Said Lily sadly, gazing out the window as the train picked up speed.

'I'm sure we will find ourselves back here at some point.' Said Remus absently, pulling a book down and making himself comfortable in the corner.

'Our kids will get to come back here.' Said James happily and Lily shot him a 'don't get ahead of yourself' kind of look that made Sirius and Peter laugh.

'So when are you going to look for a flat Sirius?' asked Peter.

'I'm going back to James's place for a few weeks and we will look while I'm staying there. You'll let me know Moony if you're moving in right?' asked Sirius, plucking the book out of Moony's hands.

'Yes Sirius I will, give me that back.' He said, trying to snatch his book back.

'No. You can give us your attention for the next few hours until you finally run away from us.' He said, tucking Remus's book behind him.

Remus rolled his eyes but gave in and pulled out a chess board to engage Lily in a game.

James, Sirius and Peter chatted happily while Remus relentlessly beat Lily at chess. After her fifth defeat Lily got up and pulled some muggle clothing out of her trunk.

'Well boys we should be there soon, I'm going to go change. I'll be right back.' She slid out into the corridor, shutting the compartment door behind her.

'Well you heard the lady.' Said Sirius, pulling his graduation hood over his head followed by his black robes.

Remus, Peter and James followed suit and five minutes later they were all changed into jeans and t-shirts and the train was slowing significantly. Lily returned wearing shorts and a t-shirt and Sirius grinned as he watched James take her in.

'She's all yours mate, no need to stare.' Sirius whispered to him as they pulled their trunks down.

James laughed. 'Mate I'll be staring at her for the rest of my life.'

Sirius and James grinned at each other as the train rolled to a stop and the whistle sounded again telling them they could unload.

Sirius always hated getting off the train because he would have to see his parents and it was always an unpleasant experience as his mother stared him down while he went off with the Potters.

As if his thoughts had magically materialized them, his parents were standing there, greeting Regulus as he pulled his trunk off the train. As if on cue his mother looked up and they stared at each other briefly. James noticed and quickly stepped within his line of sight and Sirius turned quickly and headed towards James's parents who were beaming at them a few feet away.

'Boys, it's so good to see you both. How do you feel? Graduated!' said Mrs. Potter, engulfing James and then Sirius into warm hugs. Sirius saw his father throw him a nasty look before they disappeared beyond the barrier.

'Mrs. and Mr. Potter, it's so nice to see you again.' Said Remus, who had come over and shook Mr. Potter's hand.

Remus was surprised as Mrs. Potter pulled him into a hug as well and then grabbed Peter and Lily and did the same. Looking embarrassed but pleased they let the Potter's chat with Remus, Lily and Peter's parents.

'Look.' Said Remus quietly, motioning with his head behind Sirius.

Eileen Grey was climbing off the train and heading towards two people that could only be her parents. Her father was a large dark-haired and bearded man who seemed to look over the crowd with an air of authority. Sirius noticed he had Eileen's moss coloured eyes but with no hint of the friendliness and sparkle that Eileen's had. Sirius wasn't intimated by him but he could understand why someone might feel that way. The man looked dangerous and nasty. They both wore dark robes and looked out-of-place in the crowd of excited families. Her mother, who was tall and thin had silver blond hair that was twisted into a knot at the back of her head. Sirius remembered she was related to the Malfoys and the resemblance to them was uncanny. She hugged Eileen briefly before releasing her and turning to leave.

Sirius looked back at his friends. 'Seem pleasant don't they?'

'Right cheery almost.' Said James dryly.

'Well, I'll owl you all and let you know what we are doing this summer.' Said James, changing the subject.

'Yea and Moony don't forget abou-,' started Sirius.

'I won't forget about it Padfoot.' Laughed Remus.

James and Lily hugged and James gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Sirius watched Lily's sister, Rose or Daffodil, or whatever her name was, give them a dirty look. Sirius couldn't help himself and catching her eye he winked hugely. The girl went red and moved out of view behind her parents.

James moved and hugged both Remus and Peter quickly. Sirius did the same and gave Lily a tight hug. 'See you all soon!' he said as he went to join the Potter's heading back into muggle London.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, it's so greatly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

* * *

**Late August 1978**

She stopped on the edge of a small square and gazed around. The place was rundown and unkempt and she felt a chill run its way through her body that wasn't from the warm summer air. She pulled her cloak up over her blond hair and resolving herself to the task she walked out of the clearing and into a small street.

There was rubbish strewn across one of the front lawns and she turned her nose up slightly at the smell. She eyed the houses in front of her and frowned to herself. She looked from number eleven and then right to number thirteen. This was the spot.

She pulled a small round watch face out of her robes and gazed at it. The leather straps had long since worn out and she had discarded them years ago. Ten O'clock, right on time. She'd give him ten minutes and if he didn't show by then she was gone. Her impatience had grown over the summer along with her caution and although she knew it was stupid to stand here waiting for Regulus Black, she had felt obliged to at least hear what he wanted to say.

Dumbledore had been right to assume that they wouldn't ask her to do anything so soon after graduation but she was becoming increasingly concerned that something was going to happen within the month. Her parents seemed to have relaxed slightly now that she was home full-time and tonight when they had left for Malfoy Manner she decided to take the opportunity to call on Regulus.

Lucius had been around last week and had kept shooting her looks over her father's shoulder as they spoke. He managed to find her in the garden that evening and had stood beside her.

'Lucius.' She said, not looking at him.

'Eileen, it's so good to see you well.'

'Why wouldn't I be well?' she said, pulling her eyes away from the stars and giving him an irritated look.

'Careful cousin, I might think you didn't like me with that tone.'

'I'm indifferent to you Lucius.' She said plainly, turning back towards the house.

'Perhaps you won't be so indifferent soon cousin, after all we will both be serving a much higher cause before long.'

She hadn't seen his face when he said it but she was sure he had been smirking at her. Her blood had felt as if it had gone cold but she forced herself to turn around and look at him.

'Yes Lucius, I'm in no doubt of that.' And she had walked back into the house, feeling as if she had suddenly aged ten years.

She stood now, quietly looking at the space between numbers eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place and checked her watch again. Five minutes after ten. She pulled a crumbled letter out of her pocket and smoothed it out to re-read it.

_Dear Eileen,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that you are enjoying your summer. I have some important news I wish to discuss with you but it would be better said in person. Is it possible for you to meet me this Saturday at ten o'clock? Please send your response with this owl and I will let you know where._

_Yours,_

_Regulus Black_

Eileen scowled at the letter. Regulus always assumed too much of her and had not once given up on making advances towards her. She figured this was another attempt to ask her out but she had agreed to come either way. She never felt more than friendship towards him but she knew he wasn't a bad person. She had befriended him in his first year and slowly as those around them discussed joining Voldemort she had hoped that she could keep him from meddling too much or becoming too involved. She wasn't entirely sure she had failed but there was little she could do now for him if she had.

Severus was another story. She couldn't say she particularly liked Severus because from the moment they had met he had been immersed in the dark arts. She had only hoped to be some form of buffer to it for him, but it was clear that she couldn't help him. She had a hope that Severus would straighten himself up for Lily Evans, who he clearly adored, though getting him to admit it was less likely than taming a dragon. That hope had been dashed when Evans had started dating James Potter.

Perhaps Regulus had listened to her at some point, he was always clinging on her every word and if she hadn't been so determined to keep him out of trouble she would have felt bad for leading him on at times.

She wondered whether stubbornness was a Black family trait, Sirius had it too. She frowned at the thought of Sirius. He was certainly stubborn but in every other way he was different from Regulus. Sirius had this casual charm and ease about him that she admired. He was handsome where Regulus was ordinary and Sirius was intelligent to the point of arrogance. She had been curious about him for some time before talking to him and had only become more so after. He was witty and funny, daring to the point of recklessness, but she recognized that in herself and had been excited to see it in him. She had trusted him immediately for reasons she still couldn't understand but she was glad to find herself in his company in those rare moments when they were alone. She had felt both pulled together and unhinged by him and he set her blood on fire when he touched her. She knew it was ridiculous to even consider the idea of being anything other than his friend, the alternative was certainly impossible and the rational part of her brain told her that it was just her eagerness to have a friend that drew her to him.

A noise behind her pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned around to see two cloaked figures approaching her. She eased her wand out of her pocket and wrapped her fingers around it. As the two drew closer she realised they were both dark-haired men that she recognized.

'Eileen!' Said Regulus happily as they came close enough for her to see them properly.

'Regulus,' she said as he engulfed her in a hug. She turned her eyes on the other man. 'Severus, how pleasant to see you.'

Snape merely looked at her. 'We should get inside Black.' He said with little feeling.

'You're late.' She said, stowing her wand back inside her robes and heading towards the houses with Regulus and Snape.

'Yes well the meeting ran long.'

'The meeting?' she asked, a creeping speculation running threw her.

'Not here Grey.' Snapped Snape.

As the came closer to the houses, number eleven and thirteen seemed to slide aside as another house pushed itself into view between them. They climbed the steps and Regulus tapped the door with his wand and a series of clicks sounded from the other side. He flashed Eileen a smile and pushed his way into his house.

The hallway was filled with warm light and Eileen gazed around the hall which looked worn but in a lived in sort of way. The hall was lined with portraits and the place was decorated in such a style that it would be clear to anyone that this was an old family home with a tradition of producing Slytherin students.

Regulus lead them down the hall past rows of house elf heads and Eileen was reminded suddenly of her Grandmother Grey's house. They climbed the stairs until they reached the top landing, where there were two doors. The one directly in front of Eileen had a plate with Sirius's name on it. She had the sudden urge to walk over to the door and open it but Snape caught her eye and she turned towards the door Regulus was pushing open.

Eileen stepped into Regulus's bedroom with Snape following after her. Regulus had managed to cover almost every inch of his bedroom with the Slytherin house colours. She noticed Regulus had painted his family crest above his bed and she looked around at the opposite wall until a collection of crisp newspaper clippings that were pinned together caught her eye. She moved around Regulus to take a closer look at them and with a sick feeling, realised they were all about Voldemort. Regulus sank down unto his bed and watched Eileen and she examined the clippings.

'Brilliant isn't it?' he asked and she looked back at him, trying to hide the mixed feelings of sadness and pity.

'Yes.' She said and she glanced at Snape who hadn't taken his eyes off her. She looked away from him with a feeling of unease and decided to avoid his eye. Something was different about Severus and she had a sinking feeling she knew what it was.

'So why am I here Regulus, I'm very busy you know.' She said coolly, leaning against his desk.

'Well we've finally done it!' he said proudly and Snape gave him a bored look.

'What have you done Regulus?' she asked, and she was aware that she sounded accusatory.

Regulus pulled up the sleeve of his robes to reveal a bright red tattoo in the shape of a skull with a snake coming out of its open mouth. Eileen recognized the Dark Mark and before she could stop herself she let out a small 'No!'

Regulus looked at her but seemed to decide that her exclamation was of surprise instead of grief. Snape wasn't so easily distracted and he stood slightly straighter, his eyes narrowing.

'The Dark Lord honoured us both at tonight's meeting.' Said Regulus beaming with pride, and Eileen thought madness.

'The Dark Lord asked after you tonight Grey.' Said Snape suddenly, making them both turn to look at him.

'Did he now?' she said coldly, gaining back some of her composure.

'Your father assured him that you would be joining them at the next meeting, that you would be honoured to serve the Dark Lord.' Snape seemed to be enjoying some internal joke and his lip curled.

'As is only right.' She replied and tore her eyes off Snape's knowing face.

'My cousin Bellatrix asked after you as well.' Said Regulus absently, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Eileen sat down reluctantly. 'Bellatrix Lestrange? What does she want?'

'Asked if we were friends. I told her we were, she wants to meet you.'

'I'm sure she will.' Said Eileen, thinking that meeting Bellatrix Lestrange was the last thing she wanted to do.

She noticed Regulus was inching his hand towards hers and she stood suddenly. 'I've got to go Reg, its, um – great news. Um- be careful.'

'You're leaving?' he asked, standing and looking sad.

'Yes, well my parents will be home soon.' She said, heading for the door.

'When will I see you again?' he asked, grabbing her hand in his.

Eileen felt uncomfortable as Regulus looked at her and she noticed Snape was again smirking to himself.

'Let her go Black, Grey isn't enjoying our company.' Snape said, crossing his arms.

'I'm becoming less fond of yours by the minute Snape!' she spat and he stopped smirking at her.

'So be it.' He said, and he swept past them and down the stairs.

'Don't mind him Eileen, the Dark Lord has given him Occlumency lessons and it's going to his head.' Said Regulus sounding slightly jealous.

Eileen swallowed, she knew she felt as if Snape was trying to look straight into her head.

'Regulus, I really do have to go. It was good seeing you. Try to stay out of trouble, I worry about you.' She said and for a moment she felt a surge of sadness for the boy in front of her.

Regulus looked suddenly extremely pleased and he wrapped her up in another hug, which lasted slightly too long. He dropped her hand but just as quickly moved his to her face and before she could think his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her.

His lips were rough and just like Regulus, were asking too much of her. She shut her mouth tight and pushed herself away from him slightly. She was embarrassed more for him than herself.

'Regulus, I -,"

'It's okay, I know you have to leave. You'll come to the next meeting?' he said and she couldn't do anything but nod.

Without another word she turned and took the stairs back to the front door. She turned back and Regulus was smiling happily from the landing. Feeling her stomach turn she rushed out the door and down across the street and back into the small square. Once she was out of view of the house she turned towards a clump of bushes and emptied his stomach violently.

* * *

'Tell me again why we are even bothering to see this one Moony?' asked Sirius who was walking half-heartedly behind James and Remus.

'You've turned down all the flats we've seen in the last week Padfoot. Give this place a try will you.' Said Remus without looking back at Sirius.

The trio was walking down a small slightly overgrown lane that led into a small village on the outskirts of Devon, and not terribly far from James's place in Godric's Hollow. They came over the crest of a small hill and looked down into the village. It was roughly the size of Godric's Hollow but not as well lived in.

'Look it's the brown and white cottage that's off by itself.' Said James, grinning happily at the small house down the hill.

'Well let's go see it then.' Said Sirius, knowing he would probably still be homeless by the end of the day.

Every place they had looked at this week just hadn't fit them. Either they had been too small or just 'not him' as he kept telling Moony. Remus had picked this place out after Sirius had refused the last flat they viewed. Remus had agreed to move in with him two weeks ago and in that time he had packed his things and had moved out of his parents' house to stay with James and Sirius at the Potter's house. The house was getting increasingly cramped and Moony was becoming increasingly irritated with him for not picking a place.

They marched up to the tiny cottage that had a 'For Sale' sign sticking out of the front lawn. The grass was browning and needed caring for and the place had the air of having been empty for some time.

James and Remus eagerly walked up the small path while he trailed behind, taking in the exterior of the house.

It was brown and white and admittedly was a handsome place that just needed some life in it. The windows were all empty and closed tightly. The house sat out-of-the-way of the rest of the village by about a five-minute walk and the back of the house faced a wood. He liked that it was secluded and even better there was a great view of the sea from the upper windows. Maybe Moony was on to something with this place. Feeling more hopeful he caught up to them at the door as Remus and James pushed their way inside.

'I arranged for a private viewing so there won't be any muggle sales folk showing up.' Said Remus happily.

'Muggles? This is on the muggle market?' He asked, gazing around the room they had entered.

'Well yes, the previous owners were muggles.' Said Remus shrugging.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at James but didn't say anything. They walked into the large living area and he noticed that there was a wood stove carved into the main wall.

'Get that going Prongs.' He said as James stopped to inspect something on the wall. He looked back at the wood stove and gave his wand a flick, and the smell of wood burning instantly filled the room.

'Oh I could get used to that.' Said Remus, sniffing deeply with a satisfied look about him.

Sirius grinned. 'It's definitely a bonus.' He turned away from the fire and headed towards the large doors that led out into the garden. He glanced out and was glad to see that it was properly overgrown and that the woods added to the secluded feeling.

The kitchen was connected in an open way to the living area. He hadn't really ever been a good cook, but he was sure Moony would approve. There was a small bathroom off of the hall that he glanced at before turning back and heading towards the entryway that lead into a huge room that was all wood floors and huge windows. He had no idea what the purpose of this room was but it had a warmth to it and he thought that maybe he could make it into a bedroom.

There was a small staircase in the corner of the living area and he decided that the rest of the house was worth seeing. He reached the top landing as Moony and James were chatting about something called electric plugs. There were only three rooms here and one was a large bathroom. The other two were decent sized bedrooms with fantastic views of the sea. There was an attic above him and he pointed it out to Remus who had joined him on the small landing.

'Fancy seeing what's up there Moony?' he asked chuckling.

'Sure, though I'm sure it's nothing you'd consider fun Padfoot mate.' Remus pointed his wand at the ceiling and a small ladder descended from the attic.

'Hey Pad come down here!' yelled James from somewhere below and Sirius started back down the stairs as Remus's body disappeared into the attic.

'Look at these.' Said James who was gazing interestedly at strange holes in the wall that Sirius recognized as 'those electric things'.

'They aren't that interesting really.' Said Remus happily, re-entering the living area carrying something large that Sirius didn't recognize.

'What on earth is that Moony?' said James, getting up to gaze at Moony's find.

'Well I think it's broken right now.' He said, setting the large object down on the floor.

'How can you tell?' asked Sirius, joining them and picking up a flat round black disk that Remus had also brought.

'I'll show you.' He said happily, pulling out his wand and tapping it gently against the side of the object. Sirius thought that he had seen something like this before but he couldn't recall what it did.

Whatever Remus had been trying must have worked because there was an audible click and Remus smiled. He plucked the disk out of Sirius's hands and placed it gently in the middle of the object. Unfolding what Sirius thought looked like an arm with a point on it, Remus lowered it against the disc as it started to spin. A scratchy noise erupted from the object followed immediately by music.

'It's a muggle record player!' said Remus happily, sitting back on his feet and grinning.

The music filled the large room and was magnified by the emptiness of it.

'It's catchy, is this muggle music Moony?' asked James who was peering down with interest.

'Yes, it's a Beatles album. My father used to keep some muggle music around.' Remus shrugged.

Sirius couldn't help but be impressed. The little music player was putting off a fantastic sound and these Beatles weren't half bad either. They were singing on about not being able to buy love as Sirius walked over to the large windows looking towards the sea. The song made him laugh a little and he thought that these Beatles should be introduced to buying love potions.

Remus and James came to stand beside him.

'Well? What's the verdict Padfoot?' asked James, who was giving him a knowing smile.

'Let's take it then.' He said and laughed as Remus pumped his fist in the air and James cheered.

'You're both fools.' He said and laughed with them.

'Shall we go down into the village and celebrate with a drink Padfoot?' said James, beaming at him.

'Why not.' He agreed and they headed towards the door.

'Make sure that music thing comes with the place Moony will you.' He added as Remus ended the song.

'Sure Pads.' Said Remus happily, and Sirius thought that he would have agreed to just about anything now that they found a place to live.

They closed the door behind them and took off up the path. Sirius pulled out his wand and with a flick the 'For Sale' sign changed to a 'Sold' sign.

* * *

The following day Remus had the papers drawn up by the muggle salesman. Sirius couldn't have been more thankful for Moony because he knew that he would have had to jinx the man in order to get anything done properly. Remus somehow had developed a good sense of how to deal with muggles that Sirius, James and Peter couldn't master. He had signed and officially bought the house before lunch that day and by dinner they had managed to bring all their things into the house. It was there in the living area that they sat now, surrounded by their possessions.

Lily had come over to help with the move and she had also brought them food and drinks.

'I hate to be the one to ask this but when were you three planning on buying furniture?' asked Lily who had taken a seat against a large box.

Sirius, James and Remus looked at each other. The thought hadn't occurred to them to that they would have to buy more than what they already owned.

Lily sighed at them. 'We will go out tomorrow and buy some furniture. You three are hopeless.'

They grinned at her as Peter came in clutching a butterbeer.

'There are only two bedrooms.' He said in confusion, waving his hand in the direction of upstairs.

'I'm going to take that room there. It's big enough for a bedroom.' Said Sirius, pointing with his butterbeer towards the room across from them.

Peter shrugged in agreement and sat down next to Remus.

'Thanks for coming to help Pete.' Said James, who was happily eating a sandwich Lily had made for him.

'No problem Prongs. When are you meeting Lily's parents?' he asked.

'Next week, she's taking me over to meet them.' He said giving Lily a huge smile.

'Don't get too excited James, you know what Tuney is like.' Said Lily and Sirius could hear the sadness in her voice.

'Don't worry about her Red, she's just jealous.' Said Sirius.

'That's the problem.' Said Remus who was sorting through a collection of those black discs that he said were called records.

'Any of you hear from Dumbledore yet?' asked Peter and Lily looked thankful for the change of subject.

'We'd have let you know if we did Pete.' Said Sirius logically.

As if Peter's words had summoned them, two large brown owls swooped into the open window.

'What!' shouted James as the owls soared over his head and deposited five envelopes in his lap.

Lily and Sirius scrambled up and over to him. Lily grabbed two of the letters as Sirius snatched up the other three.

'Here Moony, Wormy.' Said Sirius, thrusting the envelopes addressed to Remus and Peter towards them.

Lily and James had already ripped into theirs and were scanning the letter.

'It's from Dumbledore!' said Lily breathlessly.

Sirius looked at the address on the front of the letter and smiled in a bemused way. Dumbledore never missed a beat. He unfolded his letter carefully and read:

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_I trust that you are well and send my congratulations on your new house. I hope you will remember to take all the necessary precautions to protecting your new home and do not hesitate to ask for any assistance in doing so._

_If you are still of a mind to lend your assistance to the cause we spoke of before you left school then I will call upon you tomorrow night at your new address._

_Kindly answer by return of this owl,_

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius was the last to finish reading. He looked up around at them and his thoughts were mirrored on the faces of his friends.

'Anybody have a quill?' asked Peter, who was being pecked by one of the owls.

Remus jumped up and started digging in one of the smaller boxes and produced a roll of parchment a quill and some ink. He wrote a few lines on the parchment and handed it over to Lily to look over.

'Yes perfect.' She muttered and taking the quill from him she quickly signed the paper before passing it to James.

After Peter had signed he handed it to Sirius.

_We await your arrival tomorrow evening at this address gladly._

_Remus Lupin_

_Lily Evans_

_James Potter_

_Peter Pettigrew_

Sirius added his name to the bottom of the page and folded it. He tied it to the owl's leg and it took off without hesitation.

'Well I think we should get this place in some order before Dumbledore arrives tomorrow.' Said Lily who looked as excited as the rest of them.

'Right.' Said Remus who stood, waved his wand and the boxes lifted, and soared off in different directions. Some flew towards the kitchen, others towards Sirius's new bedroom and the rest upstairs into the other bedrooms.

'Why don't you and Lily go get furniture while James, Peter and I sort this stuff out?' said Sirius, heading towards the front door. 'Take the money from my vault. I'm going to set up some household protection, James give me a hand mate.'

They agreed and Lily and Remus took off and disapparated at the gate. James and Sirius set to making protective charms around the house to ward off muggles, unwanted visitors and any other thing they could think of.

Ten minutes later they finished, wiping their faces and grinning at each other.

'Well you can't apparate within the borders of the house and I've added some charms to persuade muggles from calling. Obviously nothing can totally keep unwanted people away unless you make it unplottable or use the fidelius charm but I don't think that's necessary.' Said James stowing his wand back in his pants.

'Great, thanks mate. Let's go see what Wormtail is up to in there.' Sirius said, feeling better for having added some basic home security.

They found Peter slowly emptying a box full of kitchen supplies that Mrs. Potter had given them.

'I'll start in my bedroom, there isn't much we can do down here without furniture.' Said Sirius thoughtfully.

'Remus said he found a record player in the attic.' Said Peter who had joined Sirius in his room.

'You know what it is?' Said Sirius looking up from a desk that he was pushing into a corner.

'Yes.'

'You never stop surprising me Wormy.' Sirius laughed. 'Give me a hand with these curtains will you.'

* * *

By the time Lily and Remus had returned, the kitchen looked ready to use and James had set up a table with eight chairs.

Sirius and Peter had managed to hang long, light flowing drapes in each of the rooms that were now fluttering gently in the evening breeze. Sirius had completed his bedroom which contained a desk and chair, a large bed covered in a red duvet and a book shelf in the corner they held more knickknacks than books. He had brought along some new posters that he couldn't hang at James's place and they were now hanging about his room giving it a very warm feel.

Lily had bought them a large sofa and a few arm chairs that she and Remus were spacing around a large brown rug. They had also brought back a large bookshelf that Remus had happily stocked with three boxes full of books. Peter was stocking the shelves and cupboards in the kitchen with food that Mr. and Mrs. Potter had brought by and they each had to listen to Lily as she explained what the refrigerator did and how to use it.

By midnight the place looked altogether changed and a soft light was radiating from gas lamps around the room as well as the wood fire. Lily and Remus had taken it upon themselves to decorate the place in a way Sirius would never have achieved or considered alone.

The record player was playing softly in the background and Lily was using her wand to stir something in a pot on the stove.

'Well cheers!' Said Sirius happily holding up his glass of fire whiskey and clinking it against Peter, Remus and James's cups.

They beamed around at each other as Lily placed a large dish full of macaroni and cheese in front of them.

'Lily Evans, what on Earth would I do without you? Forget about this tosser and marry me?' said Sirius who was loading food unto the plate in front of him.

'Keep dreaming Padfoot.' Laughed Lily as James gave Sirius the finger.

'You'll stay here tonight Lily won't you? It's late after all.' Said James, failing to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

'Just keep it down, I'd like to get some sleep tonight.' Said Sirius, pointing his fork at James and Lily.

Lily blushed but agreed to stay. And Sirius made a mental note to put sound proof charms around the rooms.

* * *

_Dear Miss Grey,_

_Please meet me tomorrow evening at eight o'clock sharp at the Hogshead Bar in Hogsmeade village. Apparate there directly. It would be prudent to ensure you are not followed or seen. If you choose to no longer assist us I will take your absence as such. If you cannot make it please send word by return of this owl. This letter will burn once it is read._

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Eileen let go of the letter as it burst into flames and nothing was left of it after a few seconds. She paced her room for a moment in thought and then sent the owl back out without a reply. This was it, finally. She would have to tell her parents she was going into Diagon Alley for the evening and she would apparate from there to Hogsmeade.

She felt a certain amount of relief at Dumbledore's letter, hopefully he would have some advice about what to do about the meeting she was supposed to attend in two night's time.

Her father had told her that the Dark Lord had requested her at his next meeting and she thought she had managed to sound thrilled and pleased.

'Eileen.'

'Yes father?'

'You will attend the next meeting with us. The Dark Lord is eager to meet you and I suspect he will allow you to join his ranks as your friends Black and Snape have done tonight.'

'It would be an honour father to serve the Dark Lord of course.' She said, smiling at him while her heart leapt towards her throat.

'You will make us proud Eileen.' Her father said, but it sounded cold and demanding.

'Nothing would please me more father you know this.'

'Good.' He said and had turned and left her standing in the room with her mother who was lounging on a sofa and looked up from a piece of parchment as Dougal left the room.

'Don't worry darling, the Dark Lord holds our family in the highest esteem. You will be accepted eagerly by the others.' Said Vera Grey in a bored voice, looking back down at the parchment she was studying.

Eileen wanted to laugh at the way he mother had interpreted her silence. Once more she was thankful that they were so convinced of her.

'What is it you're looking at mother?' she Eileen, changing the subject.

Her mother didn't respond for a moment but finally laid the parchment down in her lap. 'It's a list.'

'Regarding what?'

Vera considered her daughter for a moment. 'Known werewolves.' She said simply.

'Why would you be interested in such things mother? You've always said we shouldn't be associating with half-breeds.' Said Eileen, standing and pouring herself a drink.

'Rightly so.' Said Vera sharply, making Eileen turn to look back at her. 'The Dark Lord wishes to use them to our advantage darling. Puppets if you must.'

'I see.' Said Eileen as her mother tucked the list inside her robes.

She remembered that conversation now, alone in her room, and thought that perhaps that information would be valuable to the Order. She wasn't sure what Dumbledore had in mind for her but the sooner she was free of this house and the hanging shadow of Voldemort the better.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying this so far. I love hearing from you so please take a minute to send a review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

* * *

When her feet hit the ground she didn't waste time moving up the street. The sun was starting to set over the village and the shadows off the stores allowed her to walk unseen towards the Hogshead Bar. She could see the turrets and towers of Hogwarts in the distance and part of her longed to escape to her old dorm in the dungeons of the castle.

She reached the bar and pushed the door open. It was relatively empty except for the barmen at the counter and a witch sitting in the corner, her face shadowed.

'A butterbeer please.' She said and placed a sickle on the counter. The barman gave her a searching look but pulled out a dusty bottle of butterbeer for her.

'Thanks.' She said, taking it and heading in the opposite corner of the witch, near the windows.

She stared out of them absently, eager for Dumbledore to arrive and nervous to hear what he had to say. When she looked back down at her drink she jumped and gasped slightly to find the witch from the corner now sitting directly across from her.

'Professor McGonagall!' she exclaimed, both relieved and shocked.

'Miss Grey, I'm sorry for startling you.' Said McGonagall, though she looked like she was enjoying herself.

'It's fine Professor really. I'm meeting Du- Someone here.' She said, deciding not to say who.

'I know who you're meeting Miss Grey, no need to look so worried. I can no longer give you detention either way.' Said McGonagall and Eileen thought that she was trying to be funny.

'Right, um, how are you Professor?'

'Quite well thank you.' She replied curtly.

They fell into silence and Eileen felt more than awkward as McGonagall continued to watch her.

After a few minutes that felt much longer to Eileen, the front door opened again and Dumbledore himself swept into the bar wearing deep purple robes and looking particularly cheerful.

'Ah dear Professor McGonagall, Miss Grey. I am pleased to find you both well yes?' he asked, looking at Eileen over his glasses.

She nodded and stood as McGonagall did.

'Yes, straight to business as always Professor McGonagall.' He said, chuckling to himself.

'Aberforth has agreed to let us disaparate straight from his bar so if you both would be so kind,' he offered them each one of his arms. 'Perfect, off we are then.' And he turned on the spot, taking Eileen and McGonagall along with him.

A moment later they found themselves on a hill overlooking a small village that Eileen did not recognize. Lights flickered softly from below and Dumbledore started down the hill without a word to them. McGonagall followed him and after a moment Eileen headed after them. They were coming up on a small cottage that was surrounded by woods and unkempt gardens. Dumbledore strode up the small path towards the front door. Eileen could make out a few people moving about around a table through one of the windows and wondered if this was the meeting spot of the Order of the Phoenix.

There was soft music that Eileen didn't recognize wafting smoothly through the open windows as Dumbledore wrapped his knuckles lightly four times on the front door.

She heard the music come to a halt within the house and the soft chatter die. Footsteps from inside grew and the door was pulled open by a man with dark messy hair and glasses.

Eileen recognized James Potter immediately and her stomach clenched involuntarily as she wondered if Sirius was inside.

'Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and - Grey?' he said pausing on her name in surprise.

He gained his composure back in a flash and ushered them inside. The room was spacious and cozy and Eileen felt instantly relaxed by the warm light and smell of wood burning. James led them towards a large table where several people were already sitting.

Remus Lupin looked at her with surprise and interest but stood to shake her hand as well as Dumbledore's and McGonagall's. Lily Evans was sitting on his right next to Peter Pettigrew and she gave them a polite smile and nod. They returned her smile and Eileen turned to see the last man walk into the room, shutting a door behind him.

Sirius Black looked up and their eyes met instantly and she felt a thrill of excitement run threw her. His gray eyes seemed to sparkle in the lamp light as they looked at each other and Eileen felt a blush making its way up her face.

Dumbledore coughed slightly and their eyes snapped over to him. Eileen suddenly felt like the room was too small and too warm as she accepted a chair from James who had pulled one out for her.

'This is quite comfortable Sirius, am I to think Remus had a hand in picking it out?' asked Dumbledore, smiling pleasantly at them.

So this was Sirius's place she thought, looking around at the large room and admiring the comfortable and practical furniture.

'Of course.' Said Sirius, and she could hear the laughter in his voice. She glanced around the table and locked eyes with Lily who was gazing at her.

'Well found Remus, I must say.' Dumbledore and McGonagall took seats around the table as Sirius drew up a chair opposite her and sat down.

'To business then.' Said Dumbledore, slipping a hand into his robes and producing several sealed envelopes.

He handed them around to each of them except McGonagall and they opened them. It was a piece of parchment that simply read:

_Number 7 Ash Mount Place_

Dumbledore smiled around at all of them and Eileen figured that they must have all just read the same thing.

'Please memorize that. It is the address of the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Our next meeting will take place there with the rest of the Order members. You should be able to find the place without trouble now.'

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the papers with the addressed on them vanished from their hands.

'Good, now that that is settled. Eileen I understand you will be attending a meeting tomorrow evening?' he asked, directing his attention at Eileen.

'I don't think I have any choice Professor.' She said, feeling slightly self-conscious as they all looked towards her.

'No I do not think so either. I think we both agree that it would not be wise for you to come face to face with Lord Voldemort.' Said Dumbledore and Eileen noticed Peter and McGonagall twitch slightly.

'What can I do?' she asked, accepting a glass of Fire Whiskey from James, who flashed her a small smile.

'If you'll consent to it I'd like you to spy for the Order.' Said Dumbledore plainly and they all turned back to look at him. Lily and Remus's mouths had dropped open but they quickly shut them.

Eileen continued to look at Dumbledore but she could feel Sirius's eyes boring into the side of her head. She didn't know what to think or say so instead she took a large gulp of the whiskey. It burned going down and lit a small fire in her belly, adding to the feeling that she was too warm.

It was Sirius who broke the silence.

'How is she supposed to do that and avoid Voldemort at the same time?'

'You will take occlumency lessons with me. That will be enough if you are careful.'

It was Eileen's turn to gape at Dumbledore.

Collecting herself she looked at Sirius but regretted it instantly because his gray eyes seemed to look straight through her.

'Lord Voldemort will not be at the meeting you will attend tomorrow. He will have other business to see too. That will buy you time. I want you to go to this meeting and be convincing. It should not be hard.' Said Dumbledore seriously and with an air that made none of them question him.

'Okay, I will do it.' She said and Sirius smiled at her.

'That is a relief to hear Eileen, thank you.'

'One more thing Professor,' She said, remembering the conversation with her mother.

Dumbledore looked politely at her over his steeped fingers.

'Voldemort is trying to get werewolves on his side. My mother mentioned they have a list of known werewolves.'

Eileen noticed the shift around the table as they all sat slightly straighter. Dumbledore continued to look at her but a small frown had crossed his face. He turned suddenly to look at Lupin.

'Do you know what I'm about to ask of you Remus?' he said and Eileen noticed the colour had left Lupin's face.

He swallowed before answering. 'Yes.'

'We will discuss it more next time Remus.' Said Dumbledore and Eileen wondered what had just passed between the two of them. Everyone else at the table had nervous but understanding looks on their faces and Eileen felt that much more confused.

'That is valuable information Eileen, thank you for telling me. This is the sort of information I will need from you for as long as you can manage it.'

'I'll do what I can Professor.' She said, feeling slightly more confident.

'Wonderful.' He said rising to his feet. The group did the same. 'If you would all meet a week from tonight at the address you have memorised we will continue this discussion. Be discrete and do not arrive as a group. Lupin, take caution. Grey I'd like you to practise clearing your mind every night. It is important.'

McGonagall joined Dumbledore at the door and Eileen realised she hadn't said a thing the whole time. She wondered why Dumbledore had brought her along.

'Good evening.' Said Dumbledore and he stepped out unto the path, smiling back at them.

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked up the path and out of Sirius's front yard.

'What are your thoughts my dear Professor McGonagall?' asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as he walked.

'Miss Grey and Mr. Black?'

'Oh certainly.' Replied Dumbledore happily.

'How did that happen?' she asked, raising her brows at him.

'All on its own of course.' He smiled as McGonagall took his arm and they disaparated.

* * *

James shut the door and turned back towards them. 'Well that was interesting. You alright Moony?'

Eileen gazed around as Lupin answered, 'Yes.' He had remained at the table and Lily and Peter were watching him closely.

'Eileen,' said Sirius who was perched on the sofa. 'So good to see you.' He smiled at her and she couldn't help but return his smile.

'Likewise Black.'

'You haven't managed to blow yourself up yet?' he joked and Eileen realised his friends had stopped to watch them.

'Not yet. Most likely any day now.' She looked him over, he seemed to have grown a few more inches since June and his hair was slightly longer. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt that clung to his shoulders in a way that made her blush just looking at him. He seemed to sense that he was having an effect on her and grinned.

'I should be going.' She said, turning to leave.

'You don't have to.' Said Lily suddenly.

'Thank you,' Eileen smiled at her in a thankful way. 'I really must though. Until next week?'

'Of course.' Replied Sirius, smirking at her. 'I'll show you out.'

They reached the front door at the same time and Sirius pulled it open for her. They stepped out into the night and Sirius closed the door behind them.

'Um- Nice place Black.' She said, pulling her cloak around her.

'Thanks.' He said, and his smile was replaced with something else in his eyes that made her heart beat heavy in her chest.

'I'll see you next week Sirius.' She said but it came out in a breathy whisper.

'I look forward to it.' He said, and he reached down and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Inhaling, she turned and walked down the path as quickly as she could without seeming like she was running away. Sirius stood in front of the house until she reached the hill overlooking the village. She turned back to look at him and he raised his hand briefly towards her before disappearing back in the house. She turned on the spot and disaparated.

Arriving at the end of a country lane she paused to catch her breath.

'Damn you Sirius Black.' She said softly to herself. She stood up straight and tried to put him out of her mind. She marched up the country lane that lead to her house and passed straight through the gray gates.

'Eileen darling, you're late.'

'Sorry mother, I ran into a friend at the shop.'

'Who?'

'Amoria Pince, she was buying dress robes.' Lied Eileen, removing her cloak.

'Have the elf bring you some dinner.' Said Vera who was bent over a large cauldron.

'Where is father?'

'Out.' She said simply not looking up.

'I'm going to bed.'

'Good night.'

Eileen gave her mother a sad glance and turned towards the stairs. She climbed them to her bedroom on the third level and shut the door thankfully behind her. Her room was spacious but bare, with a large bed in the middle. The walls were a bland gray colour that matched the desk in the corner. Her school trunk was open at the foot of her bed with her text books still piled inside.

She waved her wand in the direction of the window and it popped open, letting the evening breeze ripple the drapes. She stood in front of the large mirror that hung on the back wall and started unbuckled the black belt around her waist. She ran her fingers down the black velvet of the robes and sighed to herself. Her mother bought her these robes last week and she admitted that they were stunning. The neck was high and tall and the sleeves full length. It was cut to her knee in the front and fell to her ankles in the back. But it was the brilliant emerald-green inside the robe that could be seen because of the cut that made it special. It added contrast to the black velvet. She removed her boots and started unbuttoning the robe down the front. She slipped her arms out and placed it on the back of the hair in front of the desk. She stood gazing at herself in the mirror. She was tall and thin, slight curves made her look more feminine but she thought she looked pale in the glow of the gas lamp.

Turning away from her reflection she pulled a shirt over her head and tugged on some shorts before climbing into bed. She waved her wand and the lamp light died the moon now the only light reaching into the room. She tucked her wand under her pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

Dumbledore wanted her to clear her mind. How hard could that be? She continued looking up at the ceiling, doing her best to think of nothing but every time she had relaxed enough to do it Sirius Black squeezed his way into her brain.

'Bloody hell!' she said finally, sitting up and flipping her pillow around. She lay back down on her stomach and closed her eyes, giving up trying to keep Sirius out.

She fell asleep quickly after that and dreamed of the smell of wood smoke that billowed around her and seemed to push at her from all sides. She could hear laughter from somewhere in the distance and knew that she was the subject of the laughter.

* * *

Sirius closed the door behind him and returned to the table where his friends were still sitting.

'What's going on with you and Grey?' asked James immediately as Sirius sat down.

'Nothing.'

'Sure didn't look like nothing.' Said Lily, raising her eyebrows.

Sirius shrugged, 'We understand each other, that's all.'

Remus snorted into his drink and Sirius gave him a 'not now Moony' look.

'If you say so Pads' said James, taking a sip from his glass.

Sirius chose to ignore the knowing looks from Lily and Remus and changed the subject. 'So Dumbledore wants you to meet with other werewolves Moony.'

Remus's face paled. 'It looks like it.'

'You think you can do it?' asked Lily.

'Of course he can.' Said James and Sirius at the same time, and some of the colour returned to Remus's face.

'If Eileen Grey can spy why can't our Moony?' said James proudly.

Sirius raised his glass, 'Good point Prongs.' And James clinked his glass against Sirius's.

'It just seems dangerous. If Voldemort is going to try recruiting werewolves what is there to stop him trying to get Moony?' said Lily anxiously.

'That's the point Lily, he may try. I think my job will be to try to persuade those who might have second thoughts. Though we all know that the treatment of my kind by the Ministry hasn't given many of us a reason to fight for it.' Said Remus with an edge of bitterness.

Lily took Remus's hand between her own, surprising him. 'You must be careful Remus, we all love you so much.' She said with emotion and Sirius, James and Peter nodded.

Remus looked taken-a-back but touched. 'Of course Lily.' He replied and gripped her hand in reassurance.

They sat silently around the table after that, each lost in their own thoughts until Peter yawned loudly.

'Tired Pete?' laughed Sirius, but he felt the pull of his bed in the next room.

James and Lily stood and she gave Sirius, Remus and Peter a small kiss on the cheek. They said goodnight and took the stairs towards James's room.

'You're welcome to sleep on the couch Wormtail.' Said Sirius stretching and groaning slightly.

'I think I'll head home, mum will be worried.' Said Peter, taking his cloak off the peg and swinging it around his shoulders. 'I'll meet you next week?'

'Sure Wormtail.' Said Remus, going to let Peter out.

Remus shut the door behind Peter and tapped his wand against the door to lock it. He turned back to the table and cleared the glasses with his wand.

'Why don't you just ask her out Padfoot?' he said, pushing the chairs in.

'Who?' said Sirius confused.

'Grey you git.' He said, flopping himself down in an armchair. 'And don't give me that line of crap you spewed earlier.' Remus yawned but gave Sirius a hard look.

'Drop it Remus, you heard what she's going to be doing. What we will all be doing. She's attractive and she's got nerve but I don't want her.'

'Uggh – I'm going to bed,' said Remus standing. 'When you're done lying to yourself I'll be around.' And he took the stairs before Sirius could respond.

'Git.' He said, waving his wand and extinguishing the light in the room. He reached his room and closed the double doors.

He changed and laid down on his bed, hands under his head. He didn't want to think about what Remus said because if he gave it any thought he was sure he wouldn't like where it took him.

It had been two months since he had laid eyes on Eileen Grey and it had been a treat to find her sitting at his table when he came out of his room earlier. She hadn't changed much, maybe it was him, but he thought she looked somehow older. Less like a girl and much more like a woman.

He hadn't given her that much thought since leaving Hogwarts, he had been too busy trying, and failing, to find a place to live. He knew she had felt it too as they stood there looking at each other a little over an hour ago and it had taken some restraint not to grab her and kiss her there in front of them all. It was attractive to see how she blushed when he looked at her and he wondered if she could tell how much she in turn affected him.

Dumbledore had asked quite a lot of her tonight but Sirius had been proud and thrilled when she accepted. It was job he would have been eager to do himself. Maybe he had been too obvious tonight, he thought, but it's not like he could help it. Maybe he should just admit that he was attracted to her and have it be settled.

Maybe it was more than attraction.

The creeping thought pushed its way to the front of his brain and he frowned in the dark room. Of course there wasn't anything else to it, he barely knew her. Than how did he explain that feeling in his stomach every time she looked at him? How did he explain the way his blood raced when he touched her?

Oh get over yourself Black, he thought and he hung one arm over his eyes, closing them.

* * *

**September 1, 1978**

'Aunt Vera.' Said Lucius Malfoy kissing her mother on the cheek.

He turned to Eileen, 'Cousin.' He said stiffly, and Eileen allowed him to brush her cheek with his lips.

She passed into the hall of Malfoy Manner where a number of people were eagerly greeting her father and others looked anxious. Her father seemed to be listening to differing reports from four men dressed in black robes who stood around him. She ignored it and edged her way around the room to where Narcissa Malfoy was talking with a dark haired woman that Eileen thought must be her sister Bellatrix.

Deciding against subtlety she walked over to the two women.

'Narcissa, how lovely it is to see you again.' She said, breaking into their conversation.

She had to admit to herself, although grudgingly that she was slightly found of Narcissa Malfoy. She was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be and Eileen was thrilled to see her put Lucius in his place at times.

'Eileen.' Narcissa and Bellatrix turned to her and Narcissa gave her a small smile. Bellatrix simply looked at her. 'It is pleasant to see you as well.' She added.

Eileen returned her smile. 'Bellatrix,' she held her hand toward the dark haired women, 'I was under the impression you were looking forward to meeting me.' She said as Bellatrix gave her hand a brief shake.

Bellatrix had all the Black good looks and not much of their charm. 'You look like your filthy brother.' She said and smirked at Eileen.

Narcissa shot her sister an angry look. 'Bella that was -,'

Eileen cut her off. 'Its fine Narcissa, but you ought not to be so bold Bellatrix. Did I not hear that your sister Andromeda has married a mud-blood?' said Eileen, adding an edge to her voice.

Bellatrix's face turned red and Narcissa pressed her lips together. Eileen continued, 'Doesn't every family have members they are not proud of? I expect the Black family is no exception.'

Narcissa's face softened slightly and Bellatrix's colour evened out. 'Too right you are Grey.' She said coldly, and Eileen felt that she had perhaps gained some points in whatever twisted system Bellatrix Lestrange used to judge worth.

Eileen's mother arrived at her side then, saving her from trying to hold a conversation. 'Narcissa. Bellatrix, you've met Eileen?'

'Vera, yes, it seems she has inherited Dougal's conversation skills.' Said Bellatrix blandly and Vera gave her a small laugh.

They looked across the room towards Dougal who was looking irritated as Antonin Dolohov and Evan Rosier were speaking to him.

'The Dark Lord should have arrived by now.' Said Lucius, who had come up to stand beside his wife.

'The Dark Lord has many reasons for not being here when you expect him Lucius, and I doubt any concern you.' Said Bellatrix and Narcissa threw her an irritated look.

The door was pulled open and all eyes in the room were drawn to it. Severus Snape walked in closely followed by Igor Karkaroff and Regulus Black. Eileen felt a slight pang in her chest at seeing him but pushed it aside, remembering what she was here for.

Eileen watched her father march towards them and Lucius stepped away from them to join him. Snape passed Dougal a sealed note and he cracked it open and scanned it quickly.

He carefully placed the note within his robes and looked over the people gathered in the hall. 'Find a seat in the drawling room.' He said briskly, heading towards the room off of the hall.

The group of people filed into the room where a large table was taking up most of the room. The other furniture had been pushed away carefully along the walls. Dougal, Lucius, Bellatrix and a man Eileen assumed was her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, took seats at the head of the table, leaving the chair directly in front of the fireplace empty. Eileen thought that this must be where Voldemort sat.

'Find a seat Darling.' Her mother implored as she took off to sit next to Dougal and Lucius.

Eileen spotted Regulus and Snape and seeing this as the best option she walked towards them.

'Eileen!' said Regulus happily. 'Here.' He pulled a chair out slightly, offering it to her.

'Thank you.' She said, and gave him a grim smile.

Regulus and Snape took seats on either side of her.

'I didn't think I'd see you here Grey.' Snape hissed in her ear.

'Why would I miss this Severus, it is an honour to be here.' She said turning away from him as the table fell silent.

Snape continued to look at her for a moment before turning towards Dougal at the end of the table.

'The Dark Lord cannot be here tonight, he regrets it.' Said Dougal slowly in his gruff and deadly voice.

Eileen noticed Bellatrix looked unhappy but Dolohov seemed to brighten slightly. Dougal continued, 'It is the Dark Lord's wish that you report to me your most recent news and developments.'

A slight buzz ran around the table and Dougal simply continued looking around at them. He let them buzz for another second before he gave Bellatrix a slight nod. She seemed to regain some of her eagerness and her voice rang clear, breaking up the chatter.

'Travers, what news do you bring?' she asked, and all eyes turned to the thin balding man who was sitting across from Eileen.

'We are closing in on a member of the Ministry who works in the Department of Law Enforcement.' He said. 'McKinnon is his name.'

'How many people do we have inside the Ministry now?' asked Vera, raising an eyebrow towards Travers.

'On my latest count we have three under the imperious curse.' He said, sounding pleased with himself.

'This is not enough Travers.' Said Dougal coldly.

'You are not counting those of us who are working from within Dougal.' Said Rowle who was sitting beside Rabastan Lestrange.

'And how many of us are there?' said Lucius, looking amused.

'Including yourself Lucius, eight. Perhaps more soon?' said Rowle and he turned to look towards the end of the table where Eileen, Regulus, Snape and a few others were sitting.

'The Dark Lord will decide where to place them.' Said Bellatrix, flicking her gaze towards them.

'Vera how is the werewolf situation?' Asked Dougal, turning to his wife.

She extracted the list Eileen had seen her with from her robes and handed it to Dougal. He looked it over briefly and handed it to Bellatrix.

'Greyback is with us already correct?' Said Rodolphus who had taken the list from Bellatrix.

'He is.' Said a man Eileen recognized as Walden Macnair.

'The Dark Lord will wish to speak with him I think. Macnair, arrange it.' Said Dougal, not looking at Macnair. 'He can marshal the other wolves on this list.'

Macnair nodded, but looked irritated.

'Where are the Carrows?' asked Lucius, looking around and spying two empty seats.

'They were tracking members of Dumbledore's little team.' Laughed a blond haired young man that Eileen didn't recognize.

'What news from Avery regarding the Giants?' asked Lucius, and Eileen noticed both her mother and Bellatrix looked slightly disgusted.

'No news recently.' Replied Rabastan.

'Is there anything else you wish to report?' asked Dougal, glowering around at each of them.

The table stayed quiet. His eyes fell on her, 'Eileen, stand.' He said suddenly and flatly.

Seeing no other alternative she stood slowly, locking eyes with her father.

'Yes father?' she asked, feeling hot under the many stares.

'The Dark Lord wishes you to work with Rabastan and Bellatrix. You will assist them until the Dark Lord sees fit.'

'Of course father.' She said, and sat again.

This seemed to conclude the meeting because Dougal, Vera, Lucius, Bellatrix and Rodolphus stood and the rest followed, chatting freely now.

Rabastan found his way over to her where she was making her way into the hall next to Regulus. He was tall, thin with dark brown hair. He was less handsome than his older brother but by no means unattractive.

'Grey.' he said, cutting across Regulus who looked annoyed but didn't say anything.

'Lestrange.' she said and held her hand out to him. He ignored her hand and instead planted a small kiss on both her cheeks.

'I have been looking forward to meeting you. I hear you have an excellent hand in potion making?' he asked, looking impressed.

'I could be better.' She said modestly, wondering where he got his information from.

'I'm sure we will work well together, mind my dear sister-in-law, she will be teaching you a few of her tricks,' he leaned into her and whispered into her ear, 'she bites, though I can help you with that.' He ran his index finger down the side of her face and she had to supress a shudder.

'How thoughtful.' She said, trying to keep her tone even. She spotted her mother from across the room and quickly excused herself, leaving Rabastan standing next to Regulus.

'There you are,' said Vera, eyeing Eileen. 'You've met Rabastan?'

'Yes, charming.' She said, adding a smile.

'You're father is remaining here, we will leave.' She said and held her arm towards Eileen.

'Yes Mother.' Eileen grasped her arm and together they walked through the front doors behind Macnair and a woman she didn't know.

'It is unfortunate that the Dark lord could not attend tonight, he wishes you to learn from Bellatrix. It is a great honour Eileen.'

Eileen thought that it was less of an honour and more a way for Voldemort to give his favourite pet a new toy. She also had a sinking suspicion that she wasn't paired with Rabastan for just any reason. She felt her father's hand in the deal and wouldn't have put it past him as some clever way of forcing some relationship between them. The faster she was married off to some man of pure-blood and noble family the better for her parents and who was better than Rabastan Lestrange?

'Yes, I am grateful.' She replied in a beat as they reached the end of the gate and both turned on the spot disaparating.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you – Thank you for reading! Please leave a review or anything that strikes you, I'm so glad to hear from you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

* * *

**September 7, 1978- Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix**

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix belonged to Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper. It had been his father's place and Hagrid hadn't ever found a use for it until Dumbledore asked whether they could use it for Head Quarters. Hagrid had told Sirius and Remus when they arrived that he had grown up in the house and his father had used some charms to make the ceilings and rooms slightly larger to accommodate him.

They had both thought it was a brilliant place to have Head Quarters and they told him so, watching him beam at them with pride. He led them into a large sitting room where a large table had been extended to fit many chairs.

A few people were already sitting around the table chatting happily together. Sirius spotted James, Lily and Peter at the far end and he and Remus smiled and joined them.

'What took you two so long to get here?' asked Lily, turning towards Sirius who sat next to her.

'Moony couldn't decide what on earth to wear.' Said Sirius, mock seriously.

'Funny Sirius,' said Remus sitting across from Lily. 'We took a wrong turn.'

Lily, Peter and James laughed.

'Sirius, Remus you remember Fabian and Gideon Prewett?' said James, and the two red-haired men at the table nodded their heads towards them.

'Yea of course, how're you?' asked Sirius politely extending a hand towards them.

'Fantastic mate couldn't forget you four.' Said Fabian, smiling at James, Remus, Peter and Sirius.

'We try to leave an impression.' Said Sirius grinning.

'And this is Benji Fenwick and Dorcas Meadowes.' Finished Lily, introducing the last of those around the table.

Benji gave them a polite smile and shook their hands and Dorcas bowed her head towards them in greeting. 'Pleased to meet you both.'

'How many people are in the order?' asked Remus to the table.

'Around twenty before tonight, but obviously you lot make twenty-five.' Said Gideon, looking to his brother for confirmation.

Just then Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the room followed by five or six others that Sirius didn't know.

'Ah, wonderful, wonderful. Shall we wait for the others before making introductions?' Said Dumbledore happily, waving his wand and causing bottles of butterbeer to appear in front of all the chairs. A soft knock came from the hall and Hagrid bustled out to answer, nearly knocking a small wizard off his feet.

Another group of people piled into the room and took seats around the table, with Dumbledore at the head. After thirty minutes the table was almost full and Sirius was starting to wonder whether Eileen Grey was going to show up.

Sirius's stomach had been doing a mighty jig all day thinking about it and it was all he could do to sit still in his chair when another knock sounded from the hallway.

The last few people shuffled into the room with Hagrid after them and Sirius was surprised to see that he instantly recognized all of them. Frank, and his now wife, Alice Longbottom took seats next to him, giving him large smiles. Marlene McKinnon took a seat across from Alice and waved at Lily who looked surprised and pleased to see her friend. Aberforth, the barman from the Hogshead looked grumpy but sat next to McGonagall and finally Eileen Grey entered the room and he caught her eye.

She smiled at him and he let out a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding. She was okay, and here she was taking the seat across from him, next to Remus. He returned her smile and winked at her, making her cheeks turn a rosy pink.

'Well then, if I may bore those of you who already know each other so well for a moment, let me introduce you all to those that are joining us tonight for the first time.' Said Dumbledore, standing and smiling over the table.

His eyes passed to the right of him where McGonagall sat. He began naming each person down the row and they all politely nodded or smiled in acknowledgement. 'Minerva McGonagall. Aberforth Dumbledore. Edgar Bones. Rubeus Hagrid. Mundungus Fletcher. Alice Longbottom and Frank Longbottom. Sirius Black. Lily Evans. James Potter. Peter Pettigrew. Fabian Prewett. Gideon Prewett. Benji Fenwick. Remus Lupin. Eileen Grey. Sturgis Podmore. Marlene McKinnon. Dorcas Meadowes. Emmeline Vance. Dedalus Diggle. Elphias Doge. Caradoc Dearborn and Alastor Moody.'

Dumbledore finished and Sirius felt that the table seemed to buzz with a silent like-mindedness that everyone here knew and understood that they each meant something more as a whole than they had as individuals.

'Now that that is out-of-the-way I am interested to hear from each of you if you have any news.' Said Dumbledore, steeping his fingers in front of his mouth and looking at them over his glasses.

'Albus, I can confirm that the rumours about the werewolves are unfortunately true. We don't know who is leading them but they are most definitely being gathered together.' Said Caradoc Dearborn.

'I might be able to help there.' Said Eileen suddenly, causing the whole table to turn and look at her.

Dumbledore nodded slightly for her to continue. 'Well, I – ah Walden Macnair was supposed to contact the werewolf Fenrir Greyback and have him gather others.' She said, her face flushing slightly from the attention.

Remus had gone a nasty white colour and Sirius aimed a nudge at him under the table, widening his eyes in an attempt to tell him to relax. Remus let out a breath and Sirius gave him a small smile of encouragement.

Dumbledore considered her for a moment. 'Greyback is violent, brutal and dangerous. If we are to assume he is working for Voldemort I suggest you all take that much more caution.'

The table nodded in silent agreement.

'We will have to attempt to persuade any werewolves that may be persuaded that Voldemort will not help them gain any ground for their cause. Caradoc you have a strong voice in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, it would be helpful if you could find out more and perhaps extend a hand to those willing to take it.'

'I will do what I can Albus.' Said Caradoc.

'Eileen do you have any other information?'

She nodded, and Sirius noticed that she had relaxed slightly.

'They have begun tracking Giants. Voldemort wants them on his side.'

A murmur ran around the table and Sirius exchanged a mortified look with Remus.

Dumbledore didn't seem surprised by this news but turned to Hagrid. 'Rubeus what do you think?'

'Blimey Professor Dumbledore, Sir. If He-Who-May-Not-Be-Named is tryin' to recruit giants he'll be havin' a 'ard time doing it.'

'This is true. Perhaps we may be able to ruin their attempts. Who has Lord Voldemort sent to rendezvous with the giants Eileen?'

'Avery. That was the only person who was mentioned.' She replied, frowning at her lack of information.

'Sturgis, you and Hagrid would be well suited to interrupt these plans.' Said Dumbledore and Sirius was impressed to see Sturgis agree to the task.

'They are also trying to plant as many people inside the ministry as possible. Travers and Thorfinn Rowle have been making attempts to put people under the imperious curse. They are after a McKinnon in the Department of Law Enforcement, among others.' Eileen looked apologetically at Marlene who was looking sick.

'We cannot prove Rowle is a Death Eater.' Said Dedalus Diggle.

'Alastor I trust you'll look into Travers and Rowle.' Asked Dumbledore, turning to the man beside him.

Moody grunted in reply.

'Lucius Malfoy as well.' Added Eileen with a scowl.

'I've had my eye on him for some time already.' Said Moody.

Dumbledore ignored them and looked to Marlene. 'Marlene please warn your brother, he should be prepared to resist attempts on him.'

'Of course.' She replied, looking like she'd like to go do just that immediately.

'They already have three people under the imperious curse, though I couldn't tell you who.' Said Eileen.

'Three is not many but it is also too many.' Said Dumbledore gravely. 'Dedalus, Elphais, be on the lookout for anyone acting oddly in your departments. I suggest we take every precaution to ensure none of us fall victim to this curse.'

Sirius exchanged a glance with Eileen. He'd be damned if he let himself be put under that curse and he could tell from her expression that she was thinking the same.

'There have been more muggle killings in the last week.' Said Emmeline Vance, speaking up.

Dumbledore bowed his head slightly. 'A tragedy.' He said sadly. 'Edgar, how is the ministry responding in regards to the safety of muggles?'

'Doing all we can Albus, the Muggle Prime Minister is being guarded by the ministry but we are already stretching thin. So many disappearances, the Prophet is having a field day with it all.'

'As is natural.' Said Dumbledore.

'Fabian, Gideon, I understood you thought you were being followed last we spoke?'

Fabian and Gideon glanced at each other and Sirius thought they looked amused.

'Well we were,' said Fabian.

'That brother and Sister, Carrow I think their name is.' Said Gideon.

'But we gave them the slip a few days ago.' Continued Fabian.

Sirius was certain now that the brothers were enjoying the memory of whatever happened with the Carrows.

'Well done.' Said Frank Longbottom, giving Fabian a smile.

'How're things in the Auror office Frank?' asked Fabian.

'Going as well as possible. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband are still evading capture. We are certain now that they are responsible for killing that family of Muggles in the Lake District.'

Dumbledore nodded, thinking. 'You have all brought good information tonight, thank you. I have a few more things to ask of you and of our newest members.'

Sirius felt something nudge his foot and he looked back to see Eileen watching him. He narrowed his eyes at her and she nudged his foot again with hers making him lose concentration on the discussion until Dumbledore repeated his name again.

He snapped his head back, but seen Eileen giving him an amused grin. 'Sorry Professor.'

'Not at all Sirius, not at all. I was saying that if you, James, Lily and Peter would be so inclined Alastor has offered to except you into the Auror program.'

'I- Yes of course. Thank you!' Said Sirius feeling excited and irritated with Eileen.

Remus was rolling his eyes at him and Eileen was scratching her nose in a guilty sort of way.

'Good, you can take places within the ministry. This Monday will be your first day, don't be late.' Growled Moody but he looked pleased.

'Fabian, Gideon, Dorcas, Marlene and Benji, I'd like you all to continue with the task I have already given you. We have already made some advancement and stopped some of Lord Voldemort's plans. Mundungus, continue to keep your ear to the ground, report anything of significance at once.'

Dumbledore looked satisfied and stood. 'I think that will do for tonight. I will extend on Hagrid's hospitality and let you know that you are welcome to come and go here as you please. There are a few beds up stairs if the need arises. Remus, Eileen if I could speak to you both privately.'

The table stood and Remus and Eileen shuffled through the others to join Dumbledore in another room. Sirius downed the rest of his butterbeer and joined James, Lily and Peter near the back of the room.

'What do you think?' he asked.

'Well we couldn't have found a better teacher in Alastor Moody.' Said James. 'Dad has mentioned him a few times, he is head of the Auror department at the ministry.'

'I wonder what Dumbledore wants with Moony?' said Peter, straining to see through the crowd.

'We know what he wants Wormtail.' Said Lily, waving to Marlene. 'Excuse me I'm going to say hello to Marlene and Alice.' She broke away from them and headed across the room.

'I can't see how he expects Moony to convince the whole lot of them not to join Voldemort, especially if Greyback is the one leading them. That would be suicide.' Said Sirius, frowning.

'Well he doesn't expect him to do it alone, he's asked Caradoc to put the word out also. I don't expect Dumbledore would ask Moony to do anything he wasn't capable of Padfoot.'

'Yes well I still don't like the idea, maybe one of us should be with him.'

'I appreciate that Padfoot but as none of you are werewolves I don't think you'd be much help.' Said Remus who had come up beside Sirius.

'Do us a favour and don't get hurt.' Said Sirius.

'What's the worst that could happen? I'm already a werewolf, they can't bite me.' Said Remus sourly.

'Well that certainly explains a lot.' Said Eileen, who had come up behind Remus. 'Calm down I'm on your side remember.' She added seeing the horrified looks on their faces.

'It's not nice to eavesdrop Grey.' Said Sirius, though he wasn't angry.

She shrugged, 'I overheard. I'm sorry to hear that you were bit Lupin.' She said and the look she gave Remus wasn't one of pity but of sympathy and kindness.

'I- thank you, it was a long time ago.' Said Remus who looked startled.

Sirius felt a sudden rush of emotion for Eileen that he didn't understand but it was her reaction towards Remus that had caused it.

He remembered one summer when he and James had dragged Remus out of the house and into London where a muggle fair was taking place. Remus had been reluctant but had gone, as he always had, and they had snuck into the fair, laughing at the muggles and the strange contraptions that they strapped themselves into to be flung into the air. There was one of these things that Remus had pointed out and said was called a roller coaster. Muggles were riding the thing and it was sailing through the air on thin rails, soaring straight up and then straight back towards the ground at great speeds. They knew they had to try it and the three of them had raced towards it and stood in line for twenty minutes waiting their turn.

When they finally were strapped into it Sirius had felt suddenly that maybe it hadn't been a good idea, that maybe he'd rather sit out on this ride. He hadn't made his mind up to it when he knew he couldn't get off and in those first few seconds, as the roller coaster began to climb he had leaned back because his heart had suddenly jumped into his throat and he had looked sideways at James because he was certain that his pounding heart could be heard by everyone. The roller coaster had reached the peak of the climb and suddenly they were pelting back towards the ground and even if he had wanted to scream he couldn't and he wished desperately in those seconds, as they were sliding over the edge, that he could have stopped the ride, that he was still back there before the roller coaster had reached the peak and that he could have stayed there for just a few moments longer.

This was the closest thing he could remember to how he felt now, watching Eileen smile at Remus and start chatting amicably with his friends, his brothers. It happened so suddenly that for a moment he wasn't aware that anything had happened at all but he knew in that moment that something had changed. She looked at him and her nose was crinkled as she smiled and Remus looked at ease for once next to her and James was laughing at something she had said. She reached out to him and her fingers made contact with his arm and the spot burned under her touch and he remembered that even though the roller coaster had left that empty feeling in the pit of his stomach it had ignited his blood and they had rode it over and over and over that night, never getting enough of the exhilaration or that feeling of helplessness and then thrill as they were pitched over the side towards the ground.

* * *

**September 12, 1978**

'You know what I would enjoy?' said James, hurrying across the street with Lily in the lead and Sirius, Remus and Peter following behind him.

'I could name a few things that you probably wouldn't want Evans to hear.' Said Sirius, who had removed his jacket like the muggles around them and held it over his head to shelter himself from the downpour.

James chose to ignore him, 'I'd really enjoy it if this persistent rain would do us a solid and stop.' He said, reaching the alleyway and standing under a protruding wall to avoid the rain.

'I'll dry us off once we aren't in a street full of muggles.' Said Lily, huffing slightly. 'Come on in here.' She said, motioning to a muggle telephone box.

The four boys simply looked at her with identical looks of incredulity.

'You expect us to all fit inside that?' said Peter.

'Well unless you'd rather continue standing in the rain Wormy.' Said Lily testily.

'Alright you lot, pile in.' said James finally and he stepped into the box after Lily.

Sirius squeezed himself in after Peter and Remus and pulled the door shut behind him.

'Move your elbow Moony.' Said Sirius, who was pressed against the door.

Lily picked up the receiver and punched a series of numbers in.

'This isn't how I pictured spending my day.' Said Remus, sulking from behind Peter.

'What you don't fancy being trapped inside a small box with three handsome, intelligent, hilarious, brave, tantalizing, courageous –,'

'You forgot arrogant, simple-minded, sarcastic, disagreeable and irritating.' Offered Lily as Sirius continued to talk.

'Brilliant wizards and one overly excitable and sometimes wild -,' Lily turned and gave Sirius a glare. 'I mean beautiful and talented witch!' he added, grinning at her.

A voice rang out inside the box, stopping their chatter.

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.'

'Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and -.' Lily turned again and gave Sirius an evil grin. 'Sirius Bighead. Here to see Alastor Moody for Auror training.' She finished and Sirius stared open mouthed at her daring.

Five name tags slid out of a chute and Lily grabbed them up. The voice rang out again and told them they had to submit to a search and wand registration. The box moved suddenly and Sirius noticed the street outside disappearing above them.

'I can't believe you did that Lily Evans!' he said as James, Remus and Peter laughed.

'Serves you right Sirius Black.' She said, smirking.

The doors slid open and Sirius burst out into the Atrium and a few people made noises of indignation and walked around him.

'Here you go Sirius Bighead.' Said Lily, smirking and handing him a nametag that read _Sirius Bighead, Auror Training._

'Thanks.' He said grinning at her and pinning the tag to his jacket.

Lily led them over to a wizard seated at a desk under a sign saying _Security_. 'We are here to see Alastor Moody, first day of Auror training.' Said Lily confidently.

The wizard stood and moved a rod over each of them. Sirius and James exchanged a confused look but handed over their wands when the wizard asked for them.

He placed each of their wands on the instrument in front of him and a piece of paper slipped out and the wizard read it off to them, confirming each of their wands.

Sirius tucked his wand back inside his jacket. Lily pointed her own wand at them each in turn and Sirius felt his clothes grow dry and warm.

'Thanks Red.'

'You're welcome, let's get going.'

They stepped into a lift that had opened in front of them and waited patiently as two witches stepped in behind them.

The doors opened on Level Six and the two witches got off, chatting happily.

'What floor are we going to?' asked Peter who looked slightly nervous.

'Level two I think,' said Lily and she pulled a folded piece of parchment out of her robes. 'Yes level two, Auror Headquarters.'

As she said it the doors opened again, announcing that they had reached level two.

A man with red hair hustled by them looking slightly flustered. He smiled at them as they passed and Sirius remembered that his name was Arthur Weasley.

They passed through a pair of oak doors and into a room divided into cubicles. The room was buzzing with chatter when Sirius spotted Alastor Moody heading towards them.

'About time you lot showed up.' He growled at them and Sirius and James exchanged gleeful looks.

'Don't look so happy -.' Moody leaned in and looked at the nametag on Sirius's jacket. 'Bighead? Aren't you a Black?'

'Yes.' Said Sirius, glancing at Lily who had turned away to avoid his eye.

'Well fix it then.' Growled Moody again and he beckoned them to follow him.

Sirius followed along, taking the nametag off his jacket and tapping it with his wand until it read _Sirius Black_.

He led them to the back of the room to a group of empty cubicles. 'These will be yours for now or until you flunk out. The last lot that used them are all dead now.' Said Moody, glaring at them.

'How pleasant.' Said Sirius dropping into one of the chairs.

Moody ignored him and continued, 'I don't expect you all to make it through training, so unless you're willing to give it two-hundred percent effort at all times you should leave now.'

None of them moved. 'Good, let's begin.'

* * *

For the next month they worked tirelessly with Moody and other fully trained Auror's in and outside of the ministry. Peter had decided two weeks in that it wasn't for him and Dumbledore had given him another job within the Order that Peter was much happier doing. Lily and Remus continued to advance with them as training became increasingly more difficult.

They had one day off a week which was sometimes filled with Order meetings or spent simply inside Sirius's house all day sleeping. Dumbledore hadn't asked Remus to do anything about the werewolves yet and Sirius could tell that Remus was thankful for it. Their current job was focusing on their training and keeping their eyes and ears open within the ministry.

They had already learned so much in the last month that Sirius's brain was starting to ache from it all. It was on one of those rare days off that Sirius and Remus found themselves sitting around the living room in front of the wood stove with the muggle record player droning out one of the Beatles songs that Sirius had become familiar with.

Lily and James were upstairs sleeping while he and Remus sat too tired to hold a conversation. A rumbling from his stomach brought him out of his sleepy daze and he realised he hadn't eaten in over two days.

Groaning he stood and cracked a window to help un-fog his brain. He pulled his aching muscles towards the cupboards, feeling the ache of each of the spells he had been hit with yesterday in practice.

'Moony we don't have any food.' Said Sirius, reaching into the empty cupboards and groping around.

'Hrm?' said Remus who was now lying with his feet hanging over the side of a chair with a book covering his face.

'No food Moony. I'm starving.' He added, whining slightly and heading back towards Remus.

'Go get some then.' Replied Remus waving his hand vaguely.

'Come with me.'

'No.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'I'll buy you some chocolate Moony.'

Remus removed the book from his face and reluctantly opened one eye. 'Fine.'

'Good, I'll leave a note for Prongs.'

'He won't wake up.' Said Remus, standing and going to retrieve his cloak.

'Yes well either way.' Said Sirius scribbling on a piece of parchment and leaving it on the counter.

He swung his black leather jacket over himself and stowed his wand in the inside pocket.

'Diagon Alley?' asked Remus.

'Unless you have some muggle money I think that's our only choice mate.' Said Sirius turning and locking the door with a tap of his wand.

'Alright, let's not be long I'm exhausted.'

They climbed the small hill overlooking the house and aparated to the muggle street in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The small street bustled with people as Sirius pulled open the door to the bar. They stepped inside and instantly they both knew something wasn't right.

The bar was empty and the barman, Tom, was nowhere to be seen. The both slipped their wands out at the same time and glanced at each other.

'Come on.' Sirius moved with Remus on his heels to the small courtyard that lead to Diagon Alley.

Sirius tapped the bricks a few times with his wand and they started jumping away, creating a passage into the street.

The chaos taking place in the street hit their senses and they both gaped for a spit second at the noise and commotion coming from the alley.

'What the hell?' said Sirius as people ran frantically up the street in all directions. The shouting was growing louder and they stepped into the alley, the doorway behind them sealing itself again.

A frantic witch in blue robes ran past, clutching her young child to her chest as a loud crashing noise sounded up ahead followed by more screaming and a cloud of dust that ballooned into the air. People were disaparating out of the street and those that couldn't were running into stores and down connecting alleyways.

'Black, Lupin! What are you doing here?' yelled Marlene McKinnon who had come bolting into the street in front of them, wand raised and looking stricken.

'What's going on?' Asked Sirius, looking up the street as another horrific crash sounded.

'Death Eaters. They attacked Fabian and Gideon in the street. You're Aurors now aren't you? She yelled over the noise.

'Close enough lead the way!' yelled Sirius and with a glance at Remus they took off up the street after Marlene.

Sirius felt his heart racing in his chest as they ran full speed towards whatever danger was happening. Remus was beside him keeping pace, wand held tightly in his hand. They reached the scene at a sprint and Sirius aimed a stun over Marlene's head as a masked Death Eater turned towards her. The road ahead of them was littered with debris and Sirius noticed that there was someone lying face down in a puddle of blood. Fabian and Gideon were each duelling a masked Death Eater and Moody was there too, taking on another. Marlene ran straight into the fighting and sent a shield charm flying in front of Fabian, blocking the Death Eater's curse. They pelted themselves into the action at once, Sirius running to help Gideon and Remus to Moody.

Fabian suddenly went flying backwards and Sirius looked up to see two more people joining the fight. He was momentarily shocked to see Eileen Grey running towards him, with Rabastan Lestrange at her side, that the Death Eater he had been dueling managed to send a curse within inches of his left arm.

'Fuck! Sirius pay attention!' shouted Remus in exasperation.

Fabian had recovered himself and was back on his feet, launching himself into the Death Eater and they both went rolling across the street. Marlene had also noticed the new arrivals and left Fabian to attack Rabastan who had been heading towards Moody.

'Not so fast Grey!' said Sirius and he stepped neatly in front of her, causing her to crash into him.

'Black!' she yelled and they both looked up in time to see the balcony above them collapsing.

Sirius pushed her roughly to the side and he dove after her, rolling into the street as the rubble cascaded where they had been standing.

She sprang to her feet a few feet away from him and sent a jinx towards him that he easily dodged.

'Oh it's going to be like that is it?' he said, grinning at her.

She flashed him a quick smile back and sent another jinx flying towards him that he blocked with ease.

He looked around to see Moody and Remus still fighting a Death Eater and he had to duck as another jinx was sent towards him by Eileen.

She widened her eyes at him and he flicked his wand in her direction, purposely missing and causing a statue behind her to crumple.

The flicked jinxes and curses at each other, neither dueling at their full capacity, and having their spells blocked or easily dodged. To anyone looking on they would have seemed to be dueling just like the others.

People were still running up and down the street and the commotion of the fighters and those fleeing made Sirius lose track of Remus and Moody. He noticed Rabastan glance over at them and he sent a harder spell towards Eileen, surprising her and forcing her to launch herself to the right. She responded with a quick curse and the ground at his feet slid sideways.

They both regained their footing quickly and Sirius narrowed his eyes at her, the speed in which they were dueling each other was picking up and suddenly they were dueling as hard and as fast as those around them and Sirius knew that it was both an act and a way of them taking measure of each other.

He blocked a stunning spell she shot at him quickly and he thrashed his wand, stepping into it to send a blasting spell at her but at that same moment Marlene McKinnon had been slammed backwards through a glass window by Rabastan Lestrange and Eileen had stopped paying attention to their duel for a second to yell 'NO!' as Marlene disappeared through the glass window.

His spell hit her with a force that sent her flying backwards up the street twenty feet. Sirius realised what happened as she was soaring through the air and was sprinting towards her as she hit the ground hard.

He was a yard away when she sat up, looking breathless and she flicked her wand at him in shock and, Sirius realised, warning. He went soaring off his feet as she clambered to hers and he seen that Rabastan was by her side.

If she hadn't blasted him away he would have given her away by going to help her. Eileen yelled something in Rabastan's ear and taking hold of his arm they disaparated.

Sirius turned back and ran towards the spot Marlene had disappeared.

'MARLENE!' he yelled, jumping into the store through the smashed window.

'I'm here!' she called and Sirius found her stuck under a fallen shelf. 'Lost my wand - I couldn't get this shelf off me.' She said, struggling slightly under the weight.

Sirius levitated the shelf off her and helped her up.

'I'm okay, where are the others?'

'Outside still, I lost track of Remus and Moody.' He helped her limp back into the street and Fabian and Gideon were running towards them.

'You two alright? Where did Grey and Lestrange go?' asked Gideon whipping the sweat from his brow.

'I almost blew her cover, she disaparated with him. What happened to the two you were fighting?'

'They ran too once they seen their friend fall.' Said Fabian looking sour.

'Moody and Lupin took down a Death Eater, he's dead but Moody is hurt. We should get him back to headquarters.'

'Where are they?' said Sirius, letting Marlene stand on her own and anxious to see that Moony really was okay.

'We're here Padfoot.' Said Remus who was helping a pale and blood drenched Moody walk.

'Thank god!' said Sirius, embracing Remus for a moment and then ducking to help support Moody.

'The Death Eater hit him with a nasty curse. I can't tell how much damage there is through the blood though. It hit him and he paused only for a second before sending a killing curse at him. Then he, well, here we are now.' Said Remus.

'Okay, you two take him back, we will stay here until the ministry shows up. Never around when the actions happening are they Gideon?' said Fabian, turning back to the street.

Sirius and Remus turned on the spot, Moody semi-conscience between them. They reappeared in front of headquarters and pulled Moody up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

To their surprise Peter pulled it open, looking worried. 'Padfoot! Moony! What happened?' he said as they pushed their way into the house.

'Padfoot!' shouted James, who came pelting around the corner into the hall.

'Oh thank – Moody!' said Lily. 'Quickly into the kitchen!'

They staggered into the room as Emmeline Vance and Dedalus Diggle stood.

Emmeline took one look at Moody's face, turned and started digging in a cupboard.

'Lay him on the table.' She said over her shoulder.

They did as they were told and she turned back to them holding a small brown bottle labeled _Essence of Dittany. _

'Hold him steady.' She said confidently. She unstoppered the bottle and squeezed a few drops unto Moody's bloody face.

The wound began to smoke and stop bleeding and Sirius could finally make out that Moody's eye was gone.

'Oh fuck!' said Sirius, turning away from the table.

'He'll be fine, I've known Alastor forever. He could out-duel a Death Eater without either eye and he's still got one so he'll be fine.' Said Emmeline seriously.

'Oh he will be fine,' said James. 'Pissed, but fine.'

'Moony, Padfoot what happened? Peter came by and woke us up he said something was happening in Diagon Alley and you were both gone.'

'We were going to get some food the house is completely bare.' Said Sirius sinking into a chair in the sitting room opposite the kitchen.

'Fabian and Gideon were attacked by some Death Eaters and we showed up in the middle of it.' Answered Remus sinking down next to Sirius.

'We were worried sick!' said Lily attempting to scold them but failing as she let out a tiny sob.

James was by her side in an instant and wrapped his arms around her, giving his friends a sour look for causing her distress. 'You're lucky you're both alive or I would have murdered you myself.' Said James.

'It wouldn't have been too bad if Lestrange and Grey hadn't shown up. We outnumbered them until then.' Said Remus running a hand down his face and yawning suddenly.

'Eileen was there?' asked James, forgetting that he was annoyed with them.

'Yeah, she was dueling with me. She couldn't have helped or her cover would have been blown.'

'You know for a moment there before I lost sight of you I wasn't sure you two weren't dueling to harm.' Said Remus looking curious.

'We weren't. I almost gave her away but then Moody killed one of them and they disaparated.' Said Sirius, remembering how foolish they had been, toying with each other while people next to them were in real danger.

He looked away from his friends and felt suddenly guilty for the rush of exhilaration he had felt duelling Eileen. She had matched him spell for spell and she was quick, maybe quicker than him. The rush was still moving through his body, the fight and seeing her there having totally erased the fatigue he had felt a little over an hour ago.

'Well thank goodness you're both okay. Moody isn't going to be happy and neither is Dumbledore.' Said James, finally realising Lily.

As if James's words had summoned him the door opened in the hallway and Dumbledore came into the room, followed by Fabian, Gideon, and Marlene.

'Marlene!' said Lily, hugging Marlene.

'How is Alastor?' asked Fabian as Dumbledore disappeared into the kitchen.

'Lost an eye.' Said James.

'Damn.' Gideon cursed and left the room to see Moody.

'The ministry are cleaning up the street. Two dead, some poor man named Edgecombe and the Death Eater.' Said Marlene after Lily released her.

'Of course the only one we could name was Lestrange and we didn't want to say anything about Grey since she's with us.' Said Fabian.

Dumbledore swept back into the room. 'Alastor will be fine though his eye cannot be repaired. Emmeline and Dedalus are going to take him to Saint Mungo's. Would two of you please escort them?

'We'll go.' Said James, volunteering himself and Lily.

'Thank you.' Replied Dumbledore. 'Fabian, Gideon we need to go to the ministry and give a simple statement and I'd like to hear what happened first. If two of you could stay here until we return,'

'We'll stay.' Offered Sirius.

'Thank you.' Said Dumbledore and he left with Fabian and Gideon following behind him.

'If you guys are okay here I'm going to get back home, they'll be worried.' Said Marlene.

'I'll go with you.' Offered Peter and Marlene smiled at him in thanks.

After they had all departed Sirius sat at the kitchen table as Remus prepared some food for them.

'I almost forgot I was hungry in all that excitement.' Said Remus, handing Sirius a glass of fire whiskey.

'Yea me too.' Said Sirius absently.

'What's wrong?' asked Remus, turning back to him.

'Nothing,' he blinked and dragged his mind back to the kitchen with Remus. 'Was just thinking.'

'About Eileen?' asked Remus, sitting a plate of sandwiches down and taking a seat.

Sirius smiled at Remus. 'Yes actually.'

'Sirius what's going on?'

'I have no idea Moony really. We were just throwing spells at each other at first and then we both sort of started really duelling but I know she wasn't trying to really hurt me or she would have.' He replied honestly. 'It was almost like we were testing each other or something. Does that make sense?' he asked, looking Remus in the eye.

'No. But everyone can see there is something between you both. I'm just going to say be careful Padfoot.'

'Yea yea.' Said Sirius, waving off Remus's concern.

Remus rolled his eyes at him and stuffed a sandwich into his mouth.

* * *

She took the steps two at a time and knocked on the front door and waited. It had taken her four hours to get away after the fight in Diagon Alley. Rabastan hadn't wanted to leave but she insisted that they were losing the fight. Really she was worried that if it continued much longer she was going to have to abandon Rabastan to help her friends in the Order and in doing so completely blow her cover.

They had spent the last hours reciting the fight to Dougal, Bellatrix, Lucius and Rodolphus and by the end of it Rabastan had told them who was there, with the exception of Remus who Rabastan didn't know. Eileen didn't feel it necessary to say that she did know and was glad that she wasn't asked. Bellatrix had hissed through her teeth when Sirius's name was brought up and she spent a few minutes huffing about blood traitors before they could continue with the story.

She had finally left Malfoy Manor around midnight and was desperate to see if her friends were alive and well. The last she had seen Marlene had crashed through a store window and she had blasted Sirius off his feet to stop him from running to her. She was still glowing from the excitement of the fight with him and even though she knew it was ridiculous she felt like she had learned something private about him during that duel.

She held out her hand to knock again when the door was pulled open by Sirius himself, standing in front of her still wearing the clothes he had dueled her in, which were filthy and covered in blood.

'Eileen!' he said, surprised.

He moved to let her in quickly and she pulled her hood down and took her cloak off in one swoop.

'Where is everyone? What happened?' she asked, turning to him and asking the questions that had been burning inside her for the last few hours.

'Everyone is fine. Well Moody lost an eye but he'll be okay.' Said Sirius ushering her into the kitchen and handing her a glass of wine.

She downed the cup in one gulp and felt it fill her belly and burn there. 'Lost an eye?' she said, feeling light headed both from the wine and the news.

Sirius was eyeing her thoughtfully and she looked at him fully. It was the first time they were alone since their meeting in the owlery at Hogwarts. She eyed the half empty bottle of fire whiskey on the table.

'Have you been drinking alone?'

'No,' he said and looked slightly offended. 'Remus just went to bed.'

'Oh okay.' She said, feeling slightly awkward for asking.

He took a step towards her but seemed to think better of whatever he had wanted to do because he stopped mid stride.

'You're an excellent dueler.' She said and her voice came out quieter than she had meant it to.

'So are you.' He said and she felt the intensity of his stare go straight to her stomach and without meaning to she reached out to him.

'Fuck!' he said and before she could think Sirius dropped his glass and had launched himself at her, pinning her to the wall behind them.

She gasped slightly in shock or pleasure she didn't know but his lips were on hers and her brain was drawing blanks. Sirius's lips seemed to be asking her a question and she parted hers slightly in answer, deepening the kiss as he responded to her. His arms were around her in an instant and he lifted her off her feet and unto the table. She moved her hands up and tangled them into his black hair and he made a noise that sent her body into a frenzy. One hand was cupping her face, the other moving at the hem of her shirt. Her body felt like it was on fire and her brain was filled only with the desire to be as close to the man as possible. Her arms were above her head without her realising that she was doing it and Sirius lifted off her shirt in one fluid movement.

She could taste the whiskey on his lips, on his tongue, and she gasped for air as his mouth left hers and moved down her throat to her collar-bone. She was clutching his shoulders as his lips moved down her chest and torso and she shuddered under his mouth, feeling the electricity sparking through her.

Sirius's face was in front of hers again and she looked into his eyes for a split second and saw her desire reflected there. She wrapped her legs around him and his lips were on hers again and his hands were in her hair gripping it and holding her mouth to his. She was suddenly aware of the material of his shirt against her skin and she slipped her hands under the hem of it and felt the warmth of his stomach under her searching fingers.

He released her mouth for an instant, pulling his shirt up and over his head and she inhaled slightly as she ran her hands down his chest than back up to his face to reconnect their lips. She wanted nothing more than to be closer to him and to never let him go. His hands explored her body and his touch radiated through her, burning every spot he touched and repeatedly igniting the flame inside her. She knew that she couldn't and wouldn't stop even if she had, for one awful moment, wanted to.

His hands wandered to the waist of her jeans and stopped there asking, pleading, for permission. She wanted to give it to him, and the rest of their clothing seemed just an obstacle to Sirius's body and she answered with her hips. He lifted her off the table and walked into the hallway, tripping slightly and banging her backwards into the hallway wall.

She gasped in pain but wouldn't let him break their hungry kiss. She pressed herself frantically against him, and he moaned into her lips and she knew then that she was now, and had been from the first, addicted to his touch.

'Sirius what was that nois-,'

In an instant Sirius had let go of her and released her mouth. She was standing, pressed chest to chest between the wall and Sirius.

'What the fuck?' said Remus who was staring, open mouthed down at them.

'Moony.' Sirius breathed and his voice was husky. He was panting slightly and he slowly backed away from her.

Remus was still standing at the top of the stairs, apparently lost for words.

Her brain was catching up with her and she quickly dodged past Sirius and back into the kitchen to retrieve her shirt. She pulled it over her head and grabbed Sirius's from the floor.

When she returned to the hall the two men were still staring at each other, having some sort of conversation with their eyes.

'Um – here.' She said, passing him his shirt and avoiding his eye as he turned to look at her.

'I-,' he started but at that moment a knock on the door made them all jump. Sirius threw his shirt back on and marched over to the door, pulling it open.

James, Lily, Fabian, Gideon, Dumbledore, and Frank Longbottom piled in.

They were forced into the kitchen and Eileen noticed Remus had gathered himself together enough to follow them in.

'Eileen you're here, I thought you might come by.' Said Dumbledore and his eyes seemed to narrow slightly as he looked at her.

She felt as if she was being x-rayed and wondered whether it was obvious to everyone that she was burning with desire.

Sirius was standing against the same wall he had pushed her against a few minutes before looking calm, but he seemed to be radiating some energy, or maybe, she thought, it was just her.

She managed a smile for Dumbledore and he turned away from her and she watched his gaze slide directly unto Sirius who was looking anywhere but at her.

'Moody is going to be fine. It was a task and a half to convince him that he needed to stay at Saint Mungo's for the night.' Said Fabian, grinning slightly.

'He's one of the toughest men I know.' Added Frank, taking a seat at the table.

'Thank you all for your work tonight. I must return to Hogwarts.' Said Dumbledore, finally looking away from Sirius.

'I'm going to go too, Alice will worry.' Said Frank, getting up again.

'Goodnight Albus.'

'Night Professor.'

'See you Frank.'

Dumbledore and Frank left, leaving them standing and sitting around the table.

'Anyone want something to eat?' asked Lily thought she was trying to stifle a yawn.

'I think we're going to crash here tonight.' Said Fabian and he and Gideon stood.

'Us too, we'll eat in the morning. Moony cancelled training tomorrow but I don't think we'll get so lucky the next day.' Added James.

Eileen figured she better leave now. Before she was missed too much at home or because she couldn't bear to be so near Sirius without touching him, she couldn't decide which made her want to leave more. That or the way Remus was looking at her.

'I'm going to go.' She said trying to back out of the kitchen as Fabian and Gideon headed up the stairs.

Sirius's eyes locked on hers. 'I'll see you out.' He said, earning looks from Lily and James and a wide eyed stare from Remus.

She moved into the hall and pulled her cloak on before Sirius reached her.

'Eileen.' He said, reaching the door before her and putting a hand on the knob.

'Sirius.' She said and she felt her body yearning for him, sparking and pulsing again as he looked down at her.

'Eileen I-,' he started.

'I can't Sirius. I -,' she seen a flash of some emotion pass over his eyes and felt her stomach lurch. 'I want to Sirius.' She said in barely a whisper and his eyes widened. 'But if I do I'll never stop and how can I possibly do what I do with you hanging over me.' She said and she felt a piece of her protesting so badly against logic and reason that she wanted to forget it and just kiss him again.

'I see.' He said briskly and he turned away from her. She sighed slightly and reached for the door but then Sirius had turned, strode back to her, his eyes burning and kissed her, hard and fast and it took everything she had not to buckle at the knees.

'It won't stop me.' He said breaking the kiss. He pulled open the door for her and she had no choice but to step out into the night.

* * *

Author's note: Eck! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! They mean so much to me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

* * *

**October 25, 1978**

The blood was still pumping rapidly through his body as he closed the door on Eileen and returned to the kitchen. Remus was standing against the counter and James and Lily were looking between them curiously.

He ignored them all and grabbed his empty glass off the floor where it had rolled under the table. He poured a mouthful into the glass and downed it.

'What happened?' asked James finally, frowning.

'Yes Sirius what happened?' added Remus giving Sirius a hard look.

'Nothing.' He said refilling his glass.

Lily stood and neatly plucked it from his hand.

'What -,' he started.

'What were you thinking?' burst Remus suddenly, and James and Lily's heads snapped towards him. 'Or maybe you weren't thinking because that explains it better.'

'What happened?' repeated James again, looking increasingly confused and concerned. The last time Remus had taken that tone with Sirius had been when Sirius sent Snape into the Whomping Willow.

Sirius turned away from them and James could tell he was struggling with something because he ran both hands through his hair and let out a heavy sigh.

'You're a complete fool Padfoot.' Remus said, seeming to deflate slightly.

'You think I don't know that Moony?' said Sirius, turning back to them.

'Will one of you please tell us what's going on?' asked Lily in exasperation.

Sirius and Remus took their eyes of each other for a moment to look at Lily.

'I kissed Eileen.' He said flatly though he could still taste her lips and feel the warmth of her soft skin on his hands.

Remus let out a sharp laugh that took even Sirius by surprise. 'Bloody hell Sirius I think that's a bit of an understatement don't you? If I hadn't come down when I did – you know, never mind, I don't want to think about it.' Said Remus running a hand over his face.

'Sirius you didn't?' said Lily, sitting again next to James who hadn't said anything but was giving Sirius a searching look.

'I was drinking.' He said and he instantly felt guilty for lying. He had only had one drink and was nowhere near intoxicated.

Lily scoffed at him but Remus and James knew better.

'You're a bloody liar Padfoot, and a bad one at that.' Said James finally.

Sirius's temper rose sharply and without meaning too he raised his voice and started on his friends. 'What do you want me to say hmm? That I've wanted to kiss her since Hogwarts. That I've wanted her since she walked into my house two months ago? That dueling her was so thrilling that I forgot that Remus was feet away in real danger? You want me to tell you that I would do it again because I enjoyed it that much? Because I did and I do! Fuck the fact that she's a spy for the Order! It won't stop me.' Sirius breathed heavily and they continued to stare at him.

After a minute Sirius sighed and roughly pulled a chair out and sat in it.

'You could have just said you fancied her mate.' Said James and Sirius felt a bubble of hilarity form in his stomach. He pushed it down and glanced up at Remus.

His temper deflated as quickly as it had come on. 'Sorry Moony.' He said.

'What are you sorry for?' said Remus.

Sirius waved in the general direction of the hallway. 'That. Everything. Yelling at you all.'

'Why didn't you just say something about it earlier?' asked Lily.

'What would I have said Lily? You think I don't know how stupid it would be to be involved with her? She hangs herself under Voldemort's nose every day. I'd be handing him a present, gift wrapped and all.'

'Yet you decided to get involved anyway?' asked James and his tone was slightly accusatory.

Sirius locked eyes with him. 'Yes.'

'Why?'

Sirius didn't say anything and they continued to look at each other.

'Why Padfoot? Why risk both your lives?' asked James again and Sirius could see that James thought him reckless and for once Sirius wondered if he was right.

Recklessness was part of it for sure. The real reason was something he couldn't say because admitting it would cost him too much and the thought of it made his stomach roll with pleasure as well as terror. It was something he had backed away from for so long that it was almost unpleasant to experience again so violently. The thought of Eileen both ignited him and scared him because he knew how fragile their situation was. He both needed and wanted her, but was terrified to think that his need could kill her and the thought had been weighing on him for weeks since their first order meeting. He had made his decision tonight and had thrown all sense of caution to the wind and did the thing he had been yearning to do for weeks, months even. God help him now he thought.

'I'm falling in love with her.' He said and the words felt like honey and poison on his tongue.

'You're an idiot Padfoot.' Said Remus but he was shaking his head and smiling slightly.

'Tell me about it.' Sirius replied.

'When did this even happen?' said Lily looking exasperated.

'A little at a time and then sort of all at once.' He said and laughed slightly to himself.

'How do you expect it to work Sirius?' asked James.

'I hadn't really gotten that far mate.'

'Obviously.' Said James and there was a note of irritation in his voice.

'What are you trying to say Prongs?' he asked, sitting up straighter.

'Maybe the seriousness of this war is lost on you Padfoot.' Said James and Remus and Lily both gave him looks of surprise.

'You really think that?' whispered Sirius and he locked eyes with James across the table.

They stared at each other for a moment longer until James sighed and ran a hand through his untidy hair. He straightened his glasses before speaking. 'No Padfoot I don't think that and I'm not really surprised about Grey because it's been obvious for some time now.' Said James. 'I am slightly hurt that you didn't talk to us about it and that maybe for once you're being a touch too reckless. I'm worried.' He finished and Sirius watched Lily squeeze his hand slightly.

Remus seemed to be agreeing with James's words and he was slightly nodding and watching James.

'You don't need to be worried.' He said defensively.

'Good.' James said and they all seemed to realise that the discussion was nearly over. James stood and walked around the table to where Sirius was now standing. James embraced him for a moment before releasing him and saying 'If you get killed or worse while going after that bloody girl I'll kill you myself Sirius Black.'

He turned and marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs, out of sight.

'He loves you Sirius. We all do. Be careful for heaven's sake' said Lily and she kissed his cheek and took off after James.

Sirius was left standing there with Remus who looked vindicated.

'What Moony?' Sirius asked feeling tired all of a sudden.

'Next time save the snogging for somewhere private.' He smiled, amused but serious.

'If I ever get the chance. She bolted if you didn't notice.' Sirius said, and he felt a pang of worry in his stomach.

'She will be back.' Remus finally sat, taking the seat James had vacated.

'What makes you say that Moony?' asked Sirius curious.

'Sit down Padfoot.' He said and he pulled the glass Lily had stolen from Sirius towards him.

He waited while Remus sipped the whiskey, making a slight face as it slid down into his belly.

When he spoke he asked 'What did she say when she left?' ignoring Sirius's question.

'She said she wanted to too.' Said Sirius, leaving out the part where she had said it was a bad idea and he had kissed her anyway.

Remus gave him that knowing look but didn't question him. 'Then I think she'll be back Pads.'

'If one of us isn't dead before then.' He said, half-joking.

Remus gave him a sharp look. 'That's not funny Padfoot.'

Sirius frowned, 'I know. Sorry.'

'I guess we're staying the night here than.' Said Remus, finishing the rest of his glass and standing.

'I suppose so.' Sirius stood and the two men made their way silently up stairs and found an empty bedroom with two beds.

'Fancy cuddling Moony?' said Sirius, realising how filthy his clothes were and tossing his shirt unto the floor for the second time that night.

'Not particularly Padfoot.' Said Remus, removing his own filthy clothes and placing his wand on the table next to Sirius's. 'I know where your mind has been tonight and I have no desire to be groped by you while I sleep.'

'You say that as if it's happened before.' Said Sirius slipping under the sheets and looking over at Remus.

'It has but seeing as you don't understand what personal boundaries are you probably didn't think you were doing it.' Remus yawned and slid into the bed next to Sirius's bed.

Sirius propped himself on his elbow to look over at Remus. 'I think I'd know the difference between groping and not groping my best mate.'

Remus rose a brow at him 'Sure Pads, just don't tell Lily you've cuddled with James, she might get jealous.'

'If I didn't need this pillow I'd toss it at your head Moony.' Said Sirius, laying back down but grinning. 'And I only cuddled James that one time in fourth year when we got snowed into the shrieking shack. And it was cold!'

'Umhmm,' hummed Remus sleepily. 'You keep telling yourself that Padfoot.'

Before long Remus's snores filled the room and Sirius turned over unto his side, still awake.

He wondered where Eileen was now, and whether she was safe. The thought made him want to laugh. When she was near him all rational thought was lost and the idea of being with her seemed to outweigh the possibility of their danger. It was only when she wasn't here that he wondered and worried about it all. He felt slightly disgusted with himself for it but he couldn't deny how he felt about her. He would be damned if he let that slip away and after all she had said she wanted him too.

* * *

**November 1, 1978**

'You need to mean it Grey!' spat Bellatrix angrily as the man in front of them coward in the corner of the room.

Eileen shot her a hateful look and turned her wand back on the man in front of her. She'd been half-heartedly attempting the cruciatus curse on the skinny, blond man for the last hour and the most she had done was give him a bloody nose. Each time she failed Bellatrix would scream the curse and the man's body convulsed and screamed in front of her. She thought that the hatred bubbling under her skin towards Bellatrix must have been visible but she gave Bellatrix a practised blank look before replying.

'I don't see the reason for wasting our energies on scum like this.' She said, nodding her head towards the man panting on the floor.

'The reason! The reason is because the Dark Lord commands it Grey! If you cannot do it I'll save the Dark Lord some time and quit training you.' She snarled and Eileen wished fervently that she could turn her wand on Bellatrix and give her a taste of what this poor man was going through.

'Once again then.' She said angrily and Bellatrix gave her a nasty smirk.

She raised her wand once more at the man who was no longer facing them. She shot Bellatrix a look and using every bit of strength she had she pictured Bellatrix as the man on the floor and yelled 'Crucio!'

The man's screamed pierced her heart and she pulled the curse off him as quickly as she could.

'There.' She said as the man whimpered.

'Better.' Said Bellatrix and she slashed her wand at the man and a green jet struck him and he went still on the floor in front of them.

Eileen turned her eyes away from the man, and breathed in, trying to keep her breakfast down.

'You're not as talented as they think Grey. I honestly don't know why the Dark Lord is bothering with you.'

'Perhaps he doesn't tell you everything he thinks Bellatrix.' She spat back as the door opened behind them.

'Bellatrix, Grey. Oh you've finished with him, about time.' Said Rabastan coldly, eyeing the dead man on the floor.

Bellatrix pushed past him into the hall. 'Grey couldn't manage the spell.' She said and Eileen knew she was mocking her.

Rabastan raised his brows at Eileen. 'It can take getting used to. You have to mean it.' He said and Eileen once again felt like ice had dropped into her stomach. He moved to walk beside her down the hall and his arm was brushing hers.

Snape and Regulus were sitting in the Malfoy dinner room when they entered and Eileen took the opportunity to slip away from Rabastan and sat herself between them. Rabastan gave her a sorry look but took a seat next to his brother.

'Eileen!' said Regulus happily and Eileen for once felt relieved to see him.

'Regulus.' She smiled but the dead man's eyes were stuck in her brain. She pushed the thought away as Dumbledore had been teaching her to do and turned to give Snape a friendly smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her but nodded back politely.

'What you thought you were doing taking on those Aurors in the middle of the street I'll never know.' Said Lucius who was sipping wine and giving Goyle a frustrated look.

The man shrugged and looked confused. 'We would have been fine if the other three hadn't shown up.' He said before stuffing a roll in his mouth.

Lucius's nostrils flared slightly and he widened his eyes in irritation before returning to his own food. Eileen watched Narcissa give Lucius a loving look and she wished momentarily that she could see Sirius again sooner. No sooner was the thought in her head that she was trying to force it away. Now was not the place, or ever really, she thought, to think of Sirius Black.

Regulus pulled her attention back to him and she was again glad the two men looked so different from one another.

'Have you been having a good time with Bellatrix then?' he asked and Eileen wanted to laugh at the look of innocent concern on his face.

'It hasn't exactly been fun Regulus but I've learned a lot.' She replied honestly though greatly understating it.

'That's the purpose.' Said Rabastan who was listening to their conversation. He gave Eileen a smile that if she hadn't known better she would have thought was charming. 'You should have seen her the other day dueling your big brother Black.'

Regulus looked slightly annoyed with Rabastan for bringing up Sirius but he didn't say anything. Eileen decided the best thing to do was to deflect the conversation. 'Is it true Alastor Moody lost his eye?'

Bellatrix laughed happily and the others around the table smirked.

'Sure is. That idiot Bobbins managed to take a piece of Moody before getting himself killed anyway.' Said Rabastan, laughing.

'The Dark Lord is not pleased. You would remember not to be so careless next time.' Said Dougal who had walked into the room with Vera following behind him.

Crabbe and Goyle seemed to sink slightly into their chairs as Dougal found a seat next to Bellatrix. Eileen noticed that Rodolphus shot her father a nasty look but didn't say anything.

Bellatrix turned her attention to Dougal immediately and Eileen understood the look suddenly.

'The Dark Lord wishes to see us tonight Grey.' She said and her eyes seemed to lock on Dougal's with an intensity that surprised Eileen.

She caught her father's eye and he nodded at her. 'Eileen.'

'Father, Mother.' She said, smiling at both of them. She returned to the food in front of her, popping a small bite of cheese in her mouth and chewing slowly. She tried to focus on the food in front of her until she could escape Malfoy Manner that night. Her bedroom at the Grey house was the only place where she could let her mind escape back to the kitchen with Sirius. She was also looking forward to escaping Rabastan's persistent stares.

The chatter around the table continued until Eileen was finished her meal. She figured she would make her exit then. She stood and Regulus and Rabastan stood as well, both seeming to have anticipated her departure.

She looked at them both for a moment before turning to her father. 'I'll take my leave tonight unless there is something you need of me father?' she asked.

'No that is fine. Good evening.' He said, briefly glancing at her before returning to his conversation with Bellatrix.

Regulus sat back at the table but Rabastan, much to her dismay, followed her into the hall.

'Can I do something for you Rabastan?' she asked, walking towards the door.

'I thought I'd accompany you home.'

'I don't think that will be necessary, I haven't forgotten where it is.' She said coldly, pushing the door open and heading down the path.

A white peacock crossed the path in front of her and she frowned at it. 'Lucius likes his little pets.' Said Rabastan who had followed her out.

'Indeed.' She said, continuing until she reached the black gates. 'Well good night Rabastan.' She said, pushing them open, walking out and quickly closing them before he could follow her.

He covered her hand on the gate with his from the other side. 'No need to play hard to get Grey.' he said, giving her a smile that made her sick.

'I'm not interested Lestrange.'

'Oh Lestrange is it now?' he laughed heatedly. His hand tightened on hers and his arm snapped out from between the bars and pulled her by the arm closer to him. 'I'll keep playing for a while longer gorgeous, but my patience will run thin.' He released her and she stepped back from the gate quickly.

'Good night.' She replied, and turned on her heel, disaparating.

She felt the hard gravel under her feet as she reappeared on the path leading to Grey House. She felt instantly uneasy and pulled her wand out.

'Lumos' she said and the tip of her wand ignited, casting a light down the path. She pointed her wand into the woods to her left but seeing nothing continued up the small road. She had almost reached the gate when a cloaked figure sprung out of the woods and grabbed her around the middle. One hand went instantly to her mouth and they dragged her back into the woods while she struggled against them.

'Quit it will you!' Said the man holding her and she realised with a shock that she recognized the voice.

She got her teeth around one of her attacker's fingers and bit down hard.

'Arggh! Eileen!' he said and released her to examine his hand.

Eileen whipped around to see Hector Grey, his hood having fallen down, and he was nursing a bleeding finger.

'You bit me!' he said indignantly.

'You deserved it Hector Grey! Why on earth would you pull me in here like some common kidnapper?' She shouted at him.

He looked around uneasily. 'Quit shouting.' He said in a much calmer voice.

'If I wasn't so bloody mad at you right now I'd hug you.' She said, her nerves returning to normal. Or as normal as they could be these days.

'Hug me anyway.' Said Hector and he stepped forward and embraced his sister. They broke apart after a moment. 'I had to see you. Dumbledore said he has you spying for the Order?' he asked, sounding both impressed and appalled.

'Yes he does. Hector you've risked a lot to come here. How did you know I'd be on the path this evening? It could have been mother or father.'

Hector waved her off with a hand. 'It doesn't matter. Listen I'll be around more often. I'm helping Dumbledore with something so I'll be around Head Quarters.'

'That's great Hector!' she said. 'What about Anna and the kids?

'They're safe. Anna is due soon and I'll be back with her before the baby is born.'

'I'm glad to hear they are well. I'd like to see the girls soon.' She said, feeling sorry for never having met her nieces.

'They're dying to meet you as well. It's about the only thing Lydia talks about and now she has Megara squeaking about it.' Hector complained but his eyes softened as he thought of his daughters.

Eileen smiled and it felt like the first real smile she had had in weeks. 'It's so good to see you Hector.'

'You too Eileen. So tell me about Black?' he added and she gaped at him, confused and startled.

'Which one?' she said, closing her mouth.

'The dog.' Said Hector who had leaned against a tree and was studying his sister.

'What about him?' she said, frowning.

'You know it's amazing you've lasted this long as a spy Eileen, you've got such a guilty face.' He said and she heard amusement in his voice.

'I have not and you're the only one who notices it apparently.' She snapped, feeling defensive.

Hector held out his hands 'I'm not mocking you sister. But really what about Black because as soon as I mentioned him you turned a good two shades pinker.'

'Nothing and if there was I wouldn't tell you Hector Grey.' She said and felt annoyed with him.

'Fine but I'm not going to say I believe you. I'm not a fan of that Sirius Black, you shouldn't get involved with him.'

Eileen raised her eyebrows at him. 'Bit of a hypocrite Hector aren't you? Running off with a muggle.'

'Fair enough.' He said, chuckling slightly. 'But I mean it about Black.'

'You don't know him Hector.'

'I remember him just fine.'

'You remember him as an eleven year old boy. Give it a break, he isn't any of your business.' She gave him a look that clearly said the discussion was over.

He shrugged. 'Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were holding in there. Dumbledore mentioned he was giving you occlumency lessons.'

'I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle and yes he is.' She sighed at him and as much as she loved seeing Hector his questions were wearing on her patience.

'Fantastic. I've got to get back but Dumbledore wanted me to let you know the next Order meeting will be on Christmas Eve.'

'Great. Will I see you there Hector?'

'Yes.' He gave her a quick hug and before saying anther word, turned on the spot and disaparated.

Eileen let the shock of the last few minutes run off her before walking back to the road and past the gates into the house.

She was pleased to see Hector, puzzled by his questions about Sirius and annoyed that he seemed to know something was happening between them. It was exactly like Hector to show up in the middle of everything and attempt to play big brother. Unfortunately for him and apparently against his wishes she had grown up and was now sticking her neck out every day to spy for the Order.

She wasn't angry at him for leaving her seven years ago but it had hurt at the time being left by the only friend she had ever had. She remembered the day as clearly as if it were yesterday. Hector was supposed to come home but had owled to say that he was going to do some traveling with friends first. Her parents hadn't been happy but they let him to it because in their eyes he could do no wrong. Voldemort wasn't as strong then as he was now so they weren't as eager for him to join. He had written her a few weeks later explaining that he was leaving and that he had met a muggle woman. He told her that she should remember everything he told her about not believing in pure-blood mania and that he would come for her eventually. She burned the letter after reading it, and at nearly twelve years old she had believed that he would keep his word and come back for her. Her parents were good to her but she was scared of them in a way no child should have been. She remembered hiding in her room the night Dougal had come back with the news of Hector's betrayal and listening to their screams from below.

Her mother had come into her room hours later and roughly woke her. She told her that Hector was dead to them and that he was a blood traitor that they would never speak of him again. Eileen had nodded and kept her mouth shut until her mother had left again and then cried into her pillow, feeling the loss of her brother and friend. He had written her a few times over the years to tell her about marring Anna and to make sure she was still against their parent's teachings. He had met her in Hogsmeade in her third year and told her about the birth of his first daughter Lydia. After that his visits and letters were fewer and more far between and at times she felt that maybe he had finally abandoned her and that she would be left with Dougal and Vera and forced into a life that Hector had always been so actively against.

She broke away from her own thoughts as she reached her bedroom and removing her cloak she sank down on her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**December 1, 1978**

James, Peter, Remus and Sirius stood side by side in front of the little muggle jewelry store. The street was bustling happily behind them as muggles made their way to and from work and others to do some early Christmas shopping. They had been standing in front of the store for the last ten minutes while James stood silently, lips pressed tight together staring at the store front display as if he was walking to his doom.

'Think he'll actually go in?' whispered Remus to Sirius next to him.

'Eventually. He's just building up to the whole thing.' Said Sirius, amused.

'If you say so.' Said Remus who threw a concerned look towards James.

Another few minutes past and Peter had started shivering slightly, bringing James out of his thoughts. He looked sideways at his friends as if remembering suddenly that they were there.

'Well let's go inside then.' He said firmly but with an air of a man doing something he was dreading.

Sirius and Remus jumped on the suggestion and pushed their way into the store with Peter and a reluctant James behind them.

A pleasant-looking middle-aged muggle women greeted them and told them to let her know if they needed assistance. Sirius had given her his best smile and thanked her, watching the women blush slightly.

James had made his way down an aisle and Sirius walked over to see what he was staring at. The case was full of shinning diamonds in every size, shape and colour. James's face was pale as he looked down at them.

'Prongs.' Said Sirius, placing his hand on James's back for reassurance. 'You've wanted to marry her for as long as I can remember.'

'I know Padfoot that's what I'm so worried about. What if she doesn't want to marry me?' said James, voicing the thought that was clearly eating at him.

Sirius squeezed his brother's shoulder. 'She wants to marry you Prongs, trust me.'

'How do you know?' asked James, looking hopefully at Sirius.

'Have you seen the way she looks at you? Of course she wants to marry our Prongs, who wouldn't?' said Sirius, grinning.

James seemed to deflate slightly. 'I don't know. What if she says no?'

'She won't.' said Peter who had come with Remus to join them at the counter.

James and Sirius looked at him. He shrugged and smiled. 'We asked her.'

Sirius and James's mouths popped open in identically looks of comical surprise. 'You did what?' said Sirius, both impressed by the genius of it and jealous he didn't think to ask her. He had just figured it would be a no brainer that Lily would say yes.

Remus was flipping through a small book on the counter. 'We asked if she wanted to marry Prongs.' He said casually.

'What did she say?" asked James who looked anxious.

Remus looked away from the book and up at James and was surprised by his intensity. 'She said she would marry you of course. Though she made us swear not to say anything.'

'How long ago was this?' asked Sirius, mentally reminding himself to buy Moony and Wormtail a drink on him later.

'Months ago, after graduation.' Said Peter who was keeping his eye on the pretty muggle cashier across the store.

'That long!" said James, blanching slightly. 'I could have asked her months ago?' James turned back to the display case with a look of dawning realisation and excitement.

Sirius gave Remus and Peter a huge grin over James's shoulder.

'What're you lot grinning about help me pick one out!' said James, and his whole demeanor had changed.

Peter and Remus turned to the display and started making suggestions. Sirius moved slightly down the aisle, eyeing a selection of emerald rings. 'Prongs mate, what about these?' he asked and James shuffled over to see the ones he was pointing to.

Sirius watched James's face light up at the sight and Sirius sent a silent thank you up for bringing Lily Evans into their lives.

'Is there anything you'd like to see?' asked the pretty blonde that Peter was eyeing.

'Can I see that one there.' James asked, pointed to a large round emerald in a simple band with diamond accents.

'Of course.' The young blond unlocked the case and slid the ring off its cushion. She handed the ring to James who raised it to his eye and was studying it.

'I'll take it!" he said suddenly, handing the ring back to the blond. Remus, Peter and the girl all stared at him.

'You don't want to look at any others Prongs?' asked Remus and Sirius noticed the girl looked confused.

'This is the one.' Said James firmly.

'Listen to the man!' Said Sirius, leaning into the girl who blushed scarlet. 'Mind wrapping that one up from my good friend here?' he said, giving her his most charming smile.

She nodded happily and bustled off to polish and package the ring.

'Thought you'd want a few other options.' Said Remus, gazing into the showcase.

'Don't question it Moony, he picked the perfect one from the start, exactly the way he did with Lily.'

The three men looked at him in surprise.

'You know Padfoot you do sometimes have a way of saying exactly the right thing.' Said James who beamed at him.

'It's a talent.' Said Sirius, letting out a bark of laughter.

The young blond came hurrying over to them then and asked them to follow her to the cash. The older woman rang the ring in for James, who had, thanks to Remus, exchanged his money for muggle cash. The blond was standing behind the counter eyeing Sirius while Peter eyed her.

James was finishing up with the older women when the girl gathered the courage and approached the three of them standing near the door.

'I'm Wendy.' She said slightly breathlessly.

Sirius seized the opportunity and reaching out pulled Peter towards him. 'This is Peter, he's a close friend of mine. That's Remus.' He said and Remus gave her a polite nod, turning away from them to hide his laughter.

'Oh um, hi.' She said, looking awkward and confused. This clearly wasn't how she intended the conversation to go.

'You see Peter is an exceptional man and he confessed to me just now that he thought you looked absolutely magical.'

Peter and Wendy the blond turned equal shades of pink as Remus's laughter slipped out and he tried to cover it with a hacking cough.

To Peter's horror and Remus and now James's, who had finished with the woman, amusement, Sirius continued, 'He's a touch shy but I guarantee you won't find a more sensitive, attentive and loyal man around. Say you give Pete your number and he'll think about taking you out sometime.' Said Sirius and the girl looked at him confused for a moment then over to Peter and quickly pulled out a notebook, scribbled her number into it and handed it to Peter.'

'Fantastic! Have a spectacular day.' Said Sirius and he turned and headed out of the shop with Peter quickly following behind him.

When the four of them reached the street James and Remus could hardly contain their mirth and they burst into laughter, drawing attention from passersby. Peter didn't know whether to look embarrassed, amused or thrilled and opted to just smile awkwardly and let them each pound him on the back.

'I guarantee she'll let you take her out Wormy.' Said Sirius as Peter tucked the note into his pocket.

'Thanks Padfoot.' Peter mumbled.

Remus and James collected themselves and still laughing slightly they headed down the muggle street.

'So when are you going to ask Lily?' asked Remus.

'I was thinking Christmas, it'll be special that way.' Said James thoughtfully.

'I think it will be special either way Prongs.' Said Peter who had finally stopped blushing.

'Thanks Wormy.' Said James, chucking Peter a smile.

'Look we're here, let's get inside I'm freezing my arse off out here.' Said Sirius, pointing at the Leaky Cauldron and speeding up.

* * *

**December 24th, 1978**

Someone had gone to great trouble to decorate the headquarters of the Order for the Christmas holiday. There was a tree in almost every room and the walls were covered in holly and mistletoe. Sirius made a mental note not to get trapped under any of that, especially with Marlene who had been giving him the eye from across the room. It had been nearly two months since the last order meeting as everyone was too busy and he was looking forward to seeing certain people including the Prewett brothers who he had grown to like. Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Lily had been by a few times in between training but this was the first time everyone was expected to meet and Sirius couldn't help feeling slightly anxious to see if Eileen turned up.

The chatter around the table was happy and friendly and Sirius thought it was a nice change in the usual discussion of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. There hadn't been much incident since the attack in Diagon Alley and Dumbledore had figured that Voldemort had not been happy with those involved. This had worried Sirius considerably, since Eileen had been there, and not for the first time he found himself hoping she was alright.

A knock on the front door momentarily quieted the chatter but Benji Fenwick rose and went into the hall and everyone returned to chatting happily. Benji returned a moment later with his arm around the shoulders of a tall blond man who Sirius recognized as Hector Grey.

Fabian, Gideon and Frank all let out excited greetings and went over to shake Hector's hand and thump him on the back.

'Bloody hell it's good to see you Grey!' Said Benji and Sirius vaguely remembered that they were friends at Hogwarts.

'You too, all of you! It's been too long.' Said Hector and he waved across the room to Hagrid who had spotted him and was making his way through the room, almost knocking Dedalus Diggle into the table.

'Isn't that Hector Grey?' asked Remus who came to stand next to Sirius and James.

'Yes.'

'Thought he was off with a muggle?' asked James, looking curiously at Hector.

'He married one but I have no idea what he's doing here.'

'He must be a member of the Order.' Said Remus.

Sirius shrugged, 'Apparently. Where are Lily and Peter?'

'Over there talking to Marlene and Alice.' Said James who was paler then normal and Sirius watched him run a hand through his unkempt hair.

'When are you going to do it then?' asked Remus, leaning in so as not to be overheard.

'Later, when things settle down.' Said James and his hand went to his robes where the ring was resting.

'It'll be fine Prongs, she's going to say yes, you'll have tons of little Prongs Juniors and Moony Wormtail and I will be awesome uncles.' Said Sirius, laughing.

'I suppose you're right.' Said James, looking amused.

'What're you three talking about?' asked Lily who had walked over to join them.

'Nothing to worry your pretty red head about.' Said Sirius smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and took James's hand. 'Come let's say hello to Caradoc and Edgar.' She said.

'You guys coming?' asked James who was being led away.

'No you guys go.' Said Sirius as he spotted a blonde head he recognized entering the room.

Remus followed his gaze and rolled his eyes before grabbing Peter's arm and trailing off after Lily and James.

Sirius cut through the crowd towards her. She was wearing a black dress and long red robes over it and Sirius felt his breath hitch slightly as he got closer to her. She was hanging around near the entrance to the room, a glass of wine in her hand.

She had her back to him when he reached her and he bent his head to her and whispered, 'You look lovely tonight.'

To her credit she didn't jump but simply turned her head towards him and smiled. He came to stand beside her, looking out the front window of the house as snow fell lightly around the street outside.

'It's been a while, I was beginning to wonder if you'd gone and got yourself blown up yet.' Said Sirius, trying to joke, but his voice betrayed him and the concern he had been feeling was laced in it.

She gave him a sad smile, 'Not yet.'

'I'm glad.' He said, turning slightly towards her.

The party behind them seemed to fade away as they stood in front of the window, silently watching the snow. She raised her glass to her lips and took a small sip. Sirius could feel the warmth radiating off her and he turned slightly so that their arms were touching. She sighed slightly at the contact and feeling encouraged by it he reached up and touched her face, his thumb grazing her lower lip.

'Sirius,' she breathed, her lips parting slightly and her eyes flicked to his mouth and back to his eyes.

'Eileen.' He said and he felt the familiar rush of being close to her that he had missed since last seeing her.

'This isn't a good idea.' She whispered, turning back to the window.

'Why not?' he asked, still looking at her.

'You know why.' She said but her voice gave her away and Sirius smiled.

'I've already said I don't care about any of that.' He said.

She gave him a sharp look. 'You're a fool.'

'You can't tell me for one second that you don't feel this.' He said and he found her hand with his and weaved his fingers through hers.

Her hand was warm in his and he moved his thumb over the soft skin. She swallowed and took another sip. She lowered the drink slowly and extracted her hand from his, using both to hold the glass.

'We're both fools then.' She said and a small smile played on her lips making Sirius's stomach flip happily.

'Eileen!' said a voice and the bubble of privacy around them popped and was gone in an instant as Hector Grey came and Sirius stepped to the side to allow Hector to stand between them.

'Hector, you've made it.' She said and she threw Sirius an apologetic look that Hector caught.

He turned and gave Sirius a frown. 'Black.'

'Grey.' Said Sirius with equal distaste.

Eileen stared between the two men for a moment and Sirius thought she looked amused.

'I heard you were in Auror training that must be challenging.' Said Hector and Sirius knew he was making a jab at him.

'Not in the least. In fact it's been very straightforward.' Said Sirius giving Hector a challenging smile. 'Have you brought your family along to London with you?' he asked.

Hector narrowed his eyes at him. 'No they're staying in Berlin, they will be safer there.'

'One would think they'd be safest with you there don't you think?' said Sirius raising his eyebrows and adding as much concern to his voice as he could muster.

Hector scowled at him and was about to respond when James and Remus approached them.

Eileen seemed to sense the impeding stand off and jumped to introduce James and Remus to Hector. They shook hands rather formally and Hector said something about catching up with Sturgis and stocked off.

'What was that about?' asked James, looking from Sirius to Eileen.

'Nothing at all mate, where did Lily wander off to?' he asked, changing the subject.

'She's saying goodbye to Marlene, Alice and Frank. A few people are starting to take off. They've got families to get back to.' Said James, looking over his shoulder as people filed out of the room.

'Would you join us for a drink in the sitting room Eileen?' asked Remus.

'Um, sure why not.' She said and the four of them headed into the hall.

Sirius exchanged a glance with Eileen, remembering the last time they were in the hall together and he grinned as she blushed, narrowing her eyes at him.

Lily and Peter joined them with Fabian and Gideon and Emmeline went to fetch some more wine. There was a little radio in the corner and a witch was singing out Christmas tunes.

Emmeline came back carrying a tray of glasses and they all took one and passed around a bottle of a fruity wine. 'Albus and the others are chatting in the kitchen they'll be over in a bit.' She added as Gideon gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Dorcas managed to get Peter involved in a game of wizard's chess and James, Sirius, Remus, Eileen and Lily found themselves standing near the tree which was decorated lavishly with icicles and Sirius wasn't quite sure but he thought something inside the tree had winked at him.

'So how did you manage to get away on Christmas Eve?' Lily asked Eileen.

'Wasn't difficult,' she said after swallowing some wine. 'There is some important meeting happening tonight and I wasn't expected to be there so here I am.' She said shrugging.

'Well we are happy to have you here.' Said Remus smiling at her warmly.

'Thank you Remus, you certainly make better company than Rabastan and Bellatrix Lestrange.' She said and Sirius noticed a look of disgust cross her face.

'I imagine so.' Said James.

'Well either way it's good you're here.' Said Sirius and he locked eyes with her.

James coughed slightly and motioned Lily over away from the group.

'You think he'll do it now?' asked Remus, stepping in closer to Sirius to get a better view of James and Lily.

'Do what?' asked Eileen.

'James is asking Lily to marry him tonight.' Said Sirius, watching her closely.

'That's brilliant!" She said and she gave him that crinkle nosed smile.

Sirius laughed at her and smiled back, 'Yea it is, listen I think he's asking now.'

James was holding Lily's hands and his face was a bright pink and he looked slightly ill. Sirius watched him pull the box out of his robes and sink to his knee in front of her. The room around them went suddenly quiet as everyone realised what was happening.

'Lily Evans I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you in our first year and I've only fallen more in love with you since then. The day you agreed to go out with me was the happiest day of my life,' James said and Lily, realising what was happening had her hands covering her mouth and her eyes were fixed on James. 'I've always loved you and I always will. I can't help it Lily and I can't wait any longer to ask you this. Lily Evans will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man on Earth and spend the rest of your life with me? Marry me Lily?' he asked.

The room around them was completely silent except for the witch on the radio, humming out a soft musical tune. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks of equal delight and then looked back to the pair as Lily launched herself into James's arms.

'Yes! Yes James of course I'll marry you!' James stood and caught her around the waist, twirling her slightly and kissing her.

Sirius couldn't help himself and whooped in delight, clapping his hands loudly. 'Way to go Prongs!' he shouted and James and Lily broke their kiss to look over at him. 'They're getting married!' he shouted to the room which was now clapping happily with him.

'You'll be my best man of course.' Said James as Sirius reached him and engulfed him in a hug.

'Of course Prongs! I'd be honoured to give you away to this beautiful woman.' He said, beaming and kissing Lily on the cheek.

Lily laughed with a joy that made Sirius and James feel lighter than air. Remus and Peter reached them as Sirius turned to see where Eileen had gone. He saw her watching him, smiling and looking happy where he had left her.

He crossed the room in a few strides, the joy at seeing James so happy coursing through him. Eileen seemed to see his intentions on his face and she handed her glass to the person next to her and it happened to be Minerva McGonagall who was looking wet eyed and happy. She took the glass in confusion as Sirius seized Eileen's face in his hands and kissed her, there in the middle of the room filled with their friends and Order members.

Her hands were against his chest as he deepened the kiss and her lips parted, letting his tongue explore her mouth which tasted as sweet as the wine she had been drinking. She moaned slightly against his lips and Sirius felt a fire raging in his belly and explode with happiness. This was where he was meant to be, here holding this woman that had intoxicated him from the beginning, surrounded by his friends.

He broke the kiss as more people entered the room and looked down at Eileen whose eyes were alight with the same fire that was consuming him.

'Oi!' Said Hector Grey who had spotted them immediately and was heading towards them looking angry.

The others were surrounding Lily and James, congratulating them, oblivious to what was happening a few feet away. The only people that seemed to be paying attention to them was McGonagall, looking torn between laughter and scolding and Remus who was inching closer and eyeing Hector.

'What exactly do you think you're doing Black?' asked Hector, reaching them and groping inside his robes for what Sirius assumed was his wand.

Eileen's hand closed on her brother's arm in a flash and she was looking back at him with equal irritation. 'Don't Hector.' She nodded towards the group clustered around Lily and James. 'You'll ruin the moment.' And Sirius thought that she wasn't referring to just Lily and James's proposal.

Hector glared at Sirius but removed his hand from his robes. Remus reached them and deftly stepped between Hector and Sirius, making Hector step back next to Minerva.

James and Lily fought their way through the crowd still clapping them on the back to their friends who beamed at them.

Sirius was grinning widely, not fazed by Hector Grey and found Eileen's hand undercover of their closeness and entwined his fingers in hers. He gave her hand a light squeeze and let go.

'More wine!' he said, and he gave Eileen a questioning look before heading back into the kitchen.

He reached the kitchen and started digging some more glasses out of the cupboard. He found another bottle of wine and pulled out his wand to uncork it.

A soft hand closed around his wand hand and he felt her body press against him before he heard her.

'Who's the fool now?' he asked, stowing his wand and turning so that she was pressed against his chest.

'I guess that would be me.' She said and she reached up and pulled his lips down to hers.

She felt wonderful in his hands and his desire for her was obvious to both of them. He sighed against her lips and forced himself to break it. He didn't want another scene in this kitchen and he knew he was close to giving in to his need for her.

'Come home with me?' he asked, staring into her eyes and running his hand through the wavy blond hair near her ear.

Her hands were holding the lapels of his jacket and her breathing was as uneasy as his. She searched his face for a moment before letting go of him. 'I can't Sirius you know that.'

He took his hands away from her face and turned back to the bottle at the table. 'I know.'

She caught his arm and lifted her hand to touch his face. He stilled under her gaze as she ran her hand through his black hair and traced the line of his upper lip with her finger. When she spoke her voice was sad and scratchy with repressed feeling. 'Maybe when this is all over, when you can't be used against me. Maybe then.' She said and she dropped her hands to her side again.

'Why would I be used against you? He asked, confused for a moment. He understood that their relationship could get her killed but to be used against her would have to mean that she -

She cut his thought off by kissing him again swiftly and then turning on her heel she crossed the room as James and Lily entered.

'Congratulations both of you. You deserve happiness.' She said and gave them a stunning smile.

'Thank you.' Said James, who looked to Sirius then back at Eileen.

'Happy Christmas.' She said and she disappeared into the hall.

They heard the door open and shut and Sirius knew she had gone.

'What?' asked James.

'Nothing mate, congratulations!' he said, filling a few glasses and handing one to Lily and James. 'When should I expect the babies?' he winked at James as Lily scoffed at him.

His insides still felt hot and James gave him another concerned glance and Sirius shook his head slightly telling him they'd discuss it later.

Remus and Peter made their way in and taking a glass from Sirius they raised them around in toast.

'To Prongs and Lily, our dearest friends. It's about time!' said Sirius and they all laughed happily.

Sirius drank and the wine swished around in his belly and he felt both happy and sad at the same time and he wondered whether there ever would be a time when this war was over.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please continue reading and leave a review! They really are an encouragement and it's so fantastic to hear from you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

* * *

**January 1979**

'If the wedding isn't until April why exactly are we doing this now?' asked Sirius as the witch stooped down in front of him to pin the dress robes that were draped over him.

'Because Lily says so.' Said James happily. He was leaning against the wall watching as the witch pinned and poked at Sirius. 'You're the best man you've got to look almost as good as me.'

Sirius gave James a look of mock insult 'Name one day I haven't looked better then you James Potter?'

James laughed, 'Oh one time in fifth year, also now.' Said James and he smirked, pushing his glasses up.

'You're lucky, see I never told you this but Lily had a crush on me first mate. If I hadn't been such a fantastic friend it would be you standing here now.' Sirius gave James a fake apologetic look.

'Only in your dreams Sirius Black.' Said Lily who had come around into the fitting area.

James grinned at her and she leaned down to kiss him lightly. Sirius made a face at them, 'Get a room.'

Lily narrowed her eyes. 'Don't start that Padfoot, I caught you snogging Eileen on Christmas Eve.'

Sirius raised a hand to his chest, 'I wouldn't do such a thing Lily Evans, and your accusations hurt me.'

Lily turned to James, 'You're sure you want this prat as your best man?'

James laughed and grinned at Sirius. 'Oh I'm sure Lily.'

The witch stood and waved her wand and the measuring tape coiled itself up. She helped Sirius out of the robes. 'Well you're finished dearie, these will be finished for both of you by next week. I'll owl you for the pick-up.'

'Perfect thank you.' Said Lily and she followed the witch away to pay for the robes and to arrange the fitting for Remus and Peter.

'How lucky am I?' said James, watching Lily disappear.

'I'd say the luckiest Prongs.' Said Sirius, stepping off the stool and throwing his own jacket back on. 'Think we can convince her to stop for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron?'

'Probably not Padfoot sorry. Besides we're back at the Ministry tomorrow with Moody. Why don't you ask Pete?' They joined Lily at the front counter.

'Yea maybe.' Said Sirius, slightly disappointed. 'I might pop around and see if anyone is at HQ.' he said, thinking that Fabian and Gideon or possibly Eileen might be there.

'Well don't be late I'm making your favourite for dinner.' Said Lily, holding the shop door open for them as they stepped out into the cold air.

'Well in that case I'll be early, I know what Moony is like with lasagna and he'll have it all eaten before I get my share.'

'He's still recovering from last night.' Said Lily quietly as they passed an older couple.

James and Sirius exchanged humorous looks. 'Then I'll be home really early, Moony is a pig after the full moon.'

'You two can be so insensitive.' She said but smiled.

'We're not insensitive! We just happen to be incredibly perceptive after so many years of having our food snatched from us after every full moon.' Said Sirius, barking with laughter.

'Well we'll see you at home Padfoot, be careful.' Said James, taking hold of Lily's hand.

'You two be careful as well. See you in a few hours.' Said Sirius and he waited until Lily and James had disaparated to go himself.

He reappeared on the step of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters and knocked twice. After a moment the door was pulled open by Hector who scowled at him.

'Black.'

'Grey.' Said Sirius and not waiting he stepped inside, pushing past Hector. 'Are Fabian and Gideon around?' he asked, moving down the hall.

'You're going to see for yourself anyway so why ask.' Said Hector, closing the door and following behind Sirius as he entered the kitchen.

He was surprised to find Dumbledore sitting there surrounded by a few other order members.

'Am I interrupting?' he asked, stopping in the doorway.

'Not at all Sirius come in.' said Dumbledore, smiling at him.

Sirius spotted Fabian and Gideon at the end of the table and went to sit beside them.

'Cheers Sirius, how're you?' asked Fabian.

'Good, what's happening here?'

'I was visiting the Ministry today and stopped by, we were just discussing the security of Hogwarts. I've asked Moody to provide a few Aurors to be stationed at the school.' Said Dumbledore.

'You think that's necessary Professor?' asked Sirius, frowning.

'I hope not Sirius but for times when I must leave the school it would be a comfort to know that it has extra protection.'

'You-Know-Who is scared of you Albus, I doubt he would try anything at Hogwarts. I am confident our children are safe with you there.' Piped up Elphais Doge and a few people around the table nodded in agreement.

'You flatter me Elphias. Lord Voldemort and I have a past, I doubt he is actually afraid of me.' Said Dumbledore humbly.

'Modest as always Albus.' Said Caradoc, looking approving.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, 'Well I must return to Hogwarts. Keep me informed as usual and as always I implore all of you to be mindful at all times.'

'Constant vigilance.' Growled Moody who stood with Dumbledore.

'Too true Alastor.' He said. 'I will inform you of the next meeting in the usual way.'

Caradoc left to see Dumbledore and Moody out and returned a few moments later.

'Has Peter been around?' asked Sirius.

'Haven't seen him mate.' Replied Gideon.

'Only person that was around earlier was Eileen.' Continued Fabian, winking hugely at Sirius.

Sirius caught Hector's eye as he gave him a nasty look. Sirius ignored him and felt slightly depressed that he had missed Eileen.

'Did she bring any news?' he asked.

'Not much, she's still managed to avoid meeting Voldemort, though how she's done it is anyone's guess.' Said Caradoc. 'Damn brave that girl.'

They all nodded in agreement.

'She mentioned that your brother Regulus is now a Death Eater.' Said Hector, and his tone made it clear he was trying to bate Sirius.

The news in fact wasn't a shock. Sirius had heard about his brother a month ago and he wasn't surprised. 'I'm not surprised.' He said, and he turned away from Hector, bored and annoyed with him.

Fabian and Gideon looked amused with the conversation. 'Don't have much room to talk their Hector mate. Aren't your parents in Voldemort's pocket?' asked Fabian and Sirius grinned at him.

Hector shot Fabian an angry look. 'You know I don't consider them family.'

'No offense mate, we've all got a few relatives we'd rather not have eh Gideon?' and the brothers shared a laugh.

Hector gave them a reluctant smile. Sirius leaned back in his chair as the chatter continued around the table. Hector chucked him unfriendly looks whenever he entered the conversation and after suffering through it for an hour Sirius rose to leave.

'I'm leaving as well, shall we?' said Hector, standing and motioning for Sirius to go ahead of him.

Feeling as if he had no other choice he said his goodbyes to the other Order members and grabbing his jacket he stepped out into the street with Hector.

'I've got a feeling you have something you want to say Grey so spit it out because I'm late for dinner.' Said Sirius stopping at the bottom step and glaring at Hector.

Hector stepped down to Sirius's level and the two men looked at each other with equal distaste. Sirius's wand was in his hand at his side as was Hector's.

'Back off Eileen, Black.' Hector said finally, his lip curling slightly.

'You know I don't think I will Grey.' Replied Sirius heatedly, and in a flash they had both raised their wands.

Hector's face turned a nasty shade of red as he narrowed his eyes in anger. 'Don't think I don't know all about you Black, strutting around with your friends thinking that you're bigger and braver than you actually are. You're arrogant and likely to end up dead sooner rather than later.'

'Is that a threat Grey?' Sirius snapped.

The front door opened and Fabian and Gideon walked out and looking at the scene in front of them stopped dead.

'Bloody hell,' said Gideon, eyes wide in surprise, 'couldn't leave you two alone for two seconds could we.'

Sirius and Hector lowered their wands quickly. Hector took a step away from Sirius. 'It's a warning, one that I won't repeat.'

'I daresay not but I'll be sure to ignore the first one.' Sirius practically growled back.

Hector gave him a look of utmost loathing and turned on his heel and marched up the street and was gone.

Fabian let out a loud whistle and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. 'Having a friendly chat Sirius mate?'

'You could call it that.' He said, stowing his wand in his pocket.

'Hector isn't a bad bloke but I wouldn't put yourself on his bad side.' Said Gideon.

'I think it might be too late for that.' Said Fabian, his eyes showing his amusement.

'Loyal to a fault that one but you'd do well to remember that he was sorted into Slytherin and those folk are often rather determined to get what they want.' Said Gideon thoughtfully, but Sirius ignored it.

He wasn't concerned about Hector Grey; the man was merely an irritation to him. He wasn't quite sure what Hector had against him but he also didn't care. What was between himself and Eileen had nothing to do with her brother. He gave Fabian and Gideon a shrug and agreed to meet them for drinks at some point.

Feeling irritated he turned on the spot and disaparated. He reappeared a short distance from his house and stomped off towards it, looking forward to Lily's cooking and putting the conversation with Hector behind him.

* * *

Later that evening, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily and Remus sat around the table laughing and drinking. Lily's cooking had been exceptional as always and Peter had shown up halfway through dinner clutching a few bottles of muggle alcohol. James and Sirius had jumped to their feet, pounding him on the back and cheering.

Two hours later and only half a bottle of the liquor left Sirius was barking with laughter as he recalled the incident with Hector for the second time.

'That slimy git!' said James, raising his glass and pointing a finger at Sirius. 'Next time I see him I'll be sure to jinx the bugger.' Sirius and Peter both cheered and clinked glasses with James as Lily and Remus chuckled.

Remus always held his drink slightly better than the rest of them but Sirius could tell he was just as intoxicated as them by the way he stared at whoever was talking with a wide grin on his face.

James suddenly stood and pulled his wand from his pocket, 'Let's go outside and change. I bet I can change into Prongs now!'

The grin slipped slowly off Remus's face and he looked like he was fighting some internal battle between drunken Remus and sober Remus.

'You're mental, no way can you change drunk Prongs.' Said Sirius and everyone knew it was now a challenge.

Remus grinned over at Sirius but looked back at James and frowned again. He turned to Lily as if hoping she would voice his opinion for him.

She raised her hands, 'Remus is right James the house isn't big enough.'

'Sure it is!' said Sirius jumping out of his chair and then in the next movement the large black dog was in front of them, wagging its tall and lowering its front paws playfully.

'Padfoot!' The three men all hurried around and were giving the dog more attention than Lily thought he deserved.

Sirius barked happily and nipped at James's heels. Sirius transformed back in the next second, swaying slightly but beaming. 'Go ahead Prongs let's see it then!'

James grinned stupidly, turned and winked at Lily and then turned into the stag. Lily rolled her eyes while Peter, Sirius and Remus roared with laughter. Clearly enlightened by their laughter James headed towards the back door. Sirius rushed forward to open it for him but James's antlers had snagged on the drapes and suddenly the whole thing came down around his head. James reared up slightly, knocking a chair sideways. The drapes tangled around his antlers and he staggered sideways.

Sirius and Peter stopped trying to help him and were clutching their sides while tears slid down their faces. Remus's laughter was bubbling up as he tried and failed to help the stag untangle its antlers. Lily was torn between laughter and wanting to help and she made it as far as the other side of the table when James escaped through the back door into the garden, trailing the drapes behind him.

Sirius and Remus stumbled into the garden after him, the two men clinging to one another for support as they gasped for breath through their laughter. Peter was on his knees in the doorway, laughing so hard he couldn't stand. Lily pushed past him and the sight before her was enough to break her demeanor and she burst into laughter.

James was rushing around the garden with Sirius stumbling behind him, madly trying to get James to hold still long enough to pull the drapes off him. The attempt was only half-hearted as Sirius was still laughing too hard to achieve much. Remus eventually pulled himself together long enough to get Sirius's arm around his shoulders and the two of them continued to stagger after James who was clearly unable to change back into himself.

Lily gave up all hopes of helping and sank down next to Peter and they howled in laughter as Sirius and Remus launched themselves at James and missed drastically, landing face down in the grass. Sirius rolled onto his back and laughed even harder as James came to stand over them. Remus deftly reached up and pulled the drapes off James's antlers and they fell around his and Sirius's head as James strutted around happily.

He made his way over to Lily who was still laughing and he nudged her with his nose. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him, petting his head lightly. 'You brought this on yourself love.'

'Should we help him out then?' said Peter who had recovered enough to stand.

Sirius had changed back into the black dog and was rolling around on the ground a few feet away with Remus who was reluctantly having his face licked.

'Oh I suppose so.' Laughed Lily, pulling her wand out and with Peter's help they cast the spell to force James out of his animagus form.

'Lily,' James giggled and swung his arms around her waist. 'I'm taking you to bed this moment. You're so beautiful.' He nuzzled his face into her hair lovely.

'Okay James, though I have a feeling I'm the one taking you to bed.' She said giving Peter a sideways grin.

Remus was failing to keep Sirius's tongue off his face. 'Ugh! Padfoot, geroff!'

'Fine.' Said Sirius, having transformed back and was now crouching over Remus, smiling hugely.

'You're a mutt.' Said Remus, accepting a hand up from Sirius.

'Just another one of your furry little problems Moony.' Sirius barked with laughter, throwing an arm over Remus's shoulders and walking back into the house.

'Look Prongs went and left a hole in the wall with his bloody antlers!' said Sirius, sticking a finger into the puncture hole next to the door. It went a few inches into the drywall and Sirius poked his finger through.

'I'll fix it.' Remus went to pull out his wand but Sirius waved him off.

'Don't bother Moony, it'll remind us of tonight and give us a good laugh every time we see it. Bloody idiot running around with the drapes hanging off his head.' Sirius's eyes sparkled with mirth.

'I should remind you that it was you who challenged him to do it.' Said Remus as Peter came in with the drapes.

Sirius rolled his eyes and attempted to help Peter with the drapes. Peter smacked him off and hung them back with a flick of his wand. 'You're wrecked Padfoot, go to bed.' He said, smiling at him.

'You know Wormy, you're right.' Said Sirius, coming over and throwing his arm around Peter's shoulders. 'What would we do without you Wormy?'

Peter shrugged and smiled. 'I'll crash on the couch tonight.'

'Fantastic idea!' said Sirius as Remus took his other arm and the two of them led him into his bedroom.

'I love you Moony! Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?' asked Sirius, falling backwards unto his bed and closing his eyes.

'Oh just about every time you drink Padfoot but I appreciate the sentiment.' Said Remus, grinning at Peter.

They had done this more times than they could count. Loading a drunken Sirius into his four poster at Hogwarts, usually directly after doing the same to James. Remus pulled Sirius's shoes off and Peter flicked the lights out with his wand. They left the room to Sirius's snores and laughed together, shaking their heads.

'To good times Wormtail.' Said Remus, heading towards the stairs.

'You too Moony.' Peter said, laying back on the couch and yawning.

* * *

**January 26th****, 1979**

'You can't be serious?' Said Eileen, raising her eyebrows at Regulus.

He frowned at her for a moment before grinning, 'No he's my brother, I'm Regulus.'

Eileen opened her mouth to respond but closed it and shook her head, smiling. 'You aren't funny Regulus Black. I mean it you really want to do this?'

He laughed but grabbed her hand, forcing her to walk down the alley beside him. 'Of course I do, you've got the day away from my cousin and after all you promised.' He shot her an amused glance that reminded her suddenly of Sirius.

She decided to push caution slightly and ask him about Sirius. 'Do you talk to him at all? Your brother?'

Regulus looked at her and she thought that for a moment his eyes looked sad but it was quickly replaced with coldness. 'Of course not. He is a blood traitor and apparently he is in that Order of Dumbledore's now.'

'Sorry, I understand.' She said and Regulus smiled at her again.

'It's fine, look we're here.' He pointed ahead of them to the shop sign that read '_Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour'._

Eileen let him drag her inside and had to force a smile unto her face. This was the last place in London she had expected to find herself today, or ever for that matter. The shop was busy with customers even though it was so chilly outside and she found a table while Regulus ordered them some ice cream. She felt extraordinarily out of place, dressed in strict black robes and surrounded by people chattering happily, dressed in anything but black. The only person that matched her was Regulus and as he joined her the two of them draw a few stares from the staff and other customers.

She thought that they must look practically comical. The two of them were clearly not regular shoppers and although it wasn't terribly obvious she supposed they probably gave the impression of two people you didn't want to talk to. Regulus's dark mark was covered by the black sleeves of his clock and robes and her own arms were covered, though lacking the dark mark of Lord Voldemort. The shop owner kept firing concerned looks their way but Eileen chose to ignore him, settling her gaze back to Regulus as he sat down.

'I bought you strawberry, I remember you saying you liked that.' He said and Eileen noticed that he was blushing slightly.

'I – yes it's my favourite thank you.' She replied, scooping some up and letting herself enjoy the sweet coldness.

She was overtly aware of Regulus watching her and for what seemed the hundredth time that day she regretted coming out.

'You look thoughtful.' He said.

'Oh sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.' She said, taking another spoonful.

'You can talk to me if you'd like.' He said softly.

She smiled at him not knowing what else to say. 'It's nothing really. Thank you for making me come out today.'

'It's my pleasure. You've been working so hard with Bellatrix and I thought you could use a break.'

She shrugged slightly. 'Yes that's true. I'm surprised you wanted to come here in the middle of Diagon Alley. You do realise there is a war going on though don't you Reg?'

He seemed taken aback for a moment, 'Of course I know but why shouldn't we be here because of that?'

Eileen raised her eyebrows at him, surprised at his lack of understanding. 'Regulus I guarantee most of these people wouldn't be sitting here around us if they knew what you were.'

'What we are you mean?' he said and his expression became unreadable for a moment.

'Yes us, either way.' She said, trying to wave off her mistake.

'Why shouldn't we be here because of that? If these people were smart they'd be joining us!" he said and a few people turned around and looked at them.

'Hush Regulus!' she said, leaning in towards him and grasping his hand in warning.

He seemed to forget his passion as her hand held his and he lowered his voice to her level. 'Okay.' He covered her hand with his other one, encasing it between his two larger hands.

'Listen you can't go around talking like that. People don't want what the Dark Lord does. These people do not have the same visions as us.' She put emphasis on _us_.

'Then they're blood-traitors, or worse, mudbloods.' He said simply as if he were describing somebody's hair style.

Eileen closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She knew she would probably regret opening her mouth about it but she did. 'Reg listen and try to understand for a moment. Would you like me less if my mother wasn't a pure-blooded witch?'

'Of course not, I like you for who you are.' He said sounding slightly wounded that she would suggest anything else.

'What if my parents had been muggles? I'm exactly the same person but for the first eleven years of my life I didn't understand that I was a witch.'

'Well you're parents aren't muggles so I don't know what you mean.' He said confused.

'Reg would you still like me if I was a mud-blood?'

He looked taken aback and frowned. 'I like you.'

'Yes but even then?'

'If you were the same person you are now?'

'Yes exactly the same.'

'The situation would be totally different Eil-,'

'No it would not Regulus. I'd still be the same person but my parents would be muggles and because of that you would change your entire opinion on me? You wouldn't be my friend anymore?'

'No! I mean – of course I would but – it wouldn't be the same.' He said finally and clearly annoyed with the subject.

'You see how that makes such little sense Reg? You don't like muggles because they are not like us? You think you deserve some special treatment because you were born with the ability to use magic? It's like saying you don't like strawberry ice-cream because it wasn't made to be chocolate. It was made to be enjoyed as it is, as itself, as strawberry ice-cream!'

She seemed to have lost him with the ice-cream metaphor and he was staring at her in mild confusion. 'Eileen you're starting to sound like someone that wants us to be friendly with muggles. I'm confused, what are you trying to say? You like muggles or you don't believe in the Dark Lord's plans?'

'No of course not!' she said, coming off much sharper than she had meant to in an attempt to cover up her momentary lack of judgement in opening her mouth. 'Never mind Reg I was just rambling. I'm finished should we go?'

He was still obviously confused but stood with her and headed towards the door. The cold air seemed to bring back his wits because he was giving her a look he had never given her before as they walked up the street together.

'Let's stop in here for a moment I wanted to look around.' She said, trying to distract whatever thought was going through his head.

He gazed up at the store front, 'A jewelry store?'

'I wanted to buy my mother some new earrings.' She lied.

'Okay.' He said, pushing the door open for her.

They stepped into the cosy shop and she smiled at him in thanks. She wandered off to one side of the shop while Regulus stepped over to examine something at the counter. She was silently cursing herself for being stupid enough to open her mouth and wondering what damage she might have possibly done. She eyed a pair of green emerald earrings in the shape of flowers and pulled them towards her to examine them.

'Did you find something?' asked Regulus coming over behind her and placing his chin on her shoulder.

'Maybe, what do you think of these?' she turned to show him the earrings and he was forced to remove his chin from her shoulder.

'They're nice, does Vera like flowers?'

'Most women do I'd think.' She said.

'Most? Not you?' he asked grinning.

'Not particular, no. I find them rather useless. Why give someone something that is only going to die a few days later?'

'You could enchant it to stay alive longer.' he suggested.

'No, enchanting it would only take away from the nature of it. Leave them in the ground.' She decided to get the earrings and they walked towards the counter.

'So what do you like if not flowers?' he asked seriously.

'Things that cannot be bought Regulus.' She said and smiled cryptically at him.

'Fifteen gallons love.' Said the small witch at the counter.

Eileen handed over the money and the witch wrapped and bagged the earrings. She thanked the witch and they left the store.

'Come for dinner tonight?' he asked, slipping an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

Knowing that she couldn't possibly dig herself into a deeper hole she agreed and they disaparated to Regulus's house in Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**January 31****st****, 1979**

The scolding water poured down over her head as she stood staring at the shower wall but hardly seeing it. The bathroom was full of steam that sucked all coolness from the room and left the walls and mirror dripping in the heat.

She had arrived home two hours ago, entered the house and climbed the stairs until she had reached her bedroom. She had shut the bathroom door behind her, turned the shower on hot and let it run, fogging the room as she mechanically undressed. She stared at herself in the mirror for how long she didn't know, feeling disgust boil up inside her until she had vomited the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She had retched every last thing up until her body had refused to continue getting sick. She dragged herself off the floor and climbed into the shower, the stinging heat burning her skin but leaving no impression on her mind.

She didn't know or care how long she was standing there, she felt dirty and tainted and she had scrubbed her skin raw until the shock of the last hours broke her and she dropped the soap and stood under the water, staring blankly at the opposite wall. The screaming was filling her head; it hadn't really stopped since she had left the scene. She could see the whole horrific thing playing out in her head over and over again, each time, each scream taking a piece of her with it until she was paralysed. Her surroundings dissolved around her until she was there again in the middle of a small, neat living room.

The walls were a deep blue, like the colour of the ocean and covered in stationary family photographs, one a large picture of women in a wedding gown kissing her husband and another of a small brown-haired baby laughing happily. The pictures were deceiving, she thought, because if they could reflect the horror that was happening in that house they would never smile again. Bellatrix's voice broke through the thought as she laughed her high pitched laugh that sent small goose bumps over Eileen's skin.

'Filthy dirty muggle, tell us where your filthy mud-blood husband is!' she screamed pulling the sobbing woman by her hair.

'I'll never tell you!' she screeched, trying to tear herself away from Bellatrix. Bellatrix dropped her and pointed her wand at her causing the woman to curl inward and shriek with pain. She had been resisting Bellatrix and Rabastan for over an hour, refusing to tell them where her husband and child were.

Bellatrix looked about to end the poor woman's life when the door opened and a tall brown-haired man walked in with a young child on his hip. The smile died on his face as he realised the scene in front of him.

'Jane!'

Eileen was standing against the far wall trying hard not to vomit when the man entered. She had instinctively pulled her wand out and she thought that her heart had stopped beating in that moment seeing the child clinging to its father.

The woman on the floor screamed at him to run but he didn't have a chance and in a flash Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rosier and Mulciber had turned their wands on him and he was dead before he could utter a word. The child must have been hit by one or more of their deadly curses and they fell to the ground in the doorway as the woman screamed.

Time was frozen in that moment as Eileen watched in horror as the man and child lay dead on the floor and the woman's screams seemed to echo in her brain. The part of her brain in control of keeping her alive was screaming at her to clear her mind of it all but the human part, the part that was revolted and horrified was winning out. She would realise later how lucky she was that none of the Death Eaters were concerned enough with her to pay her close attention in those moments.

Bellatrix's laughter was racing around in her brain, mixing and blending with the woman's screams until Rabastan turned his wand on her and silenced her forever. They left the house, Rosier casting the dark mark over it as Bellatrix skipped happily ahead; chanting something that Eileen's couldn't or wouldn't hear. She had left without saying a word and went home.

Standing now in the shower that she could no longer see she was stuck in a continuing loop of that house of horror where three innocent people's lives had been snatched away for the simple crime of being born as muggles. She had stood there, simply stood there as they died, not lifting a finger to stop that woman's pain, not trying to save her husband and child and she was disgusted with herself and the pain of it all was ripping through her body so that she felt every scream, every sob, every single last second of their lives being ripped out of her.

The minutes ticked into hours and she stood as the water turned ice-cold around her and she didn't feel it. The hole inside her was growing and she thought that perhaps if she stayed here, just stayed here that maybe she too would die and then she wouldn't feel it so much, she wouldn't hear that woman pleading with Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Eileen?'

The voice came as a whisper in the darkness and she shrank away from it because it was a voice that made her feel when she was striving so hard to forget. She sank down in the tub and pulled her legs in, cradling herself and trying harder to block out those awful screams.

'Eileen!'

The voice was growing louder and she pressed her hands against her ears, willing it to go away because she could not bear to think or feel anything for the person behind that voice. How could something as beautiful and pure as the feelings that voice procured exist in a world so terrifyingly evil?

'EILEEN!'

She watched again as the man and child fell to the floor and she heard the woman screaming and her throat was raw because it was her scream. She felt the water stop suddenly and something soft and warm was thrown over her body and she was being lifted from the tub. The person wrapped the towel around her and for the first time she shivered, feeling her stiff limbs and raw and frozen body. She was lifted into the air and someone was carrying her back into her bedroom.

'It's okay, you're alright Eileen.' His hands were on her face and she sighed in relief because Sirius was there and suddenly the screaming in her head died down and she focused on the face drifting in front of her blurred vision.

Regulus Black was staring back at her, concern itched in every line of his face. She let out an involuntary sob as she realised that Sirius wasn't and couldn't be here. It was Regulus's voice that she had heard and it was so similar to his brothers that she had thought for a moment that it was him that had pulled her out of her nightmare.

'Shhh, it's okay.' He said pulling her dripping form towards him and hugging her close.

Caught up in the emotion she let him hold her, sobbing into his shirt. When she had cried herself dry she whipped her eyes and pulled away from him, embarrassed and feeling incredibly self-conscience in just a towel.

'Reg, how?' she asked and her voice sounded distant and strange to her. She pulled the towel closer.

'I came by to see you, but the front door was open and you weren't answering. I heard you screaming.' He said and he frowned as if the thought of it was hurting him.

'I'm sorry, I'm fine you can go.' She said, standing.

'Merlin Eileen, I don't think you're fine!' he said, standing as well and looking her up and down.

'I really am Reg, I- thank you but I'm fine.' She turned and went to the closet, pulling out a dressing gown and swinging it over her body.

'Why were you screaming Eileen?' He asked, striding over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. 'I seen you in there, that water was ice-cold and you were nearly blue.' His voice broke slightly at the thought.

'I just – it was a rough day.' She said not meeting his eyes.

'I know what happened today.' He said and she met his eyes suddenly. 'You don't need to lie to me Eileen.'

'Don't I?' she said and she knew suddenly that what she had said to Regulus a few days ago had not left him.

'I'm in love with you.' He blurted suddenly and her mouth fell open slightly.

She had not expected him to say that though she had suspected it to be true for some time. 'Regulus -,'

'Its fine you don't have to respond I just wanted you to know. I'd never say anything Eileen, just so you know. But you have to tell me – are you and Rabastan, um-,'

'Regulus, no! No!' she said, horrified and disgusted that he would think that.

'Okay, ah – sorry I just wanted to ask.' He said, and he looked more than embarrassed but also slightly pleased.

'Listen you should go Regulus, I'll get out of here and –'

'Just stop for a second.' He cut her off and steered her back to sit on the bed. 'I know what happened today and then – then I saw you just now in the shower and- bloody hell Eileen I don't know why I didn't see it before.'

'I've practically told you Regulus.'

'I know. I see that now.' He said looking distracted. 'Does anyone else know? That you don't want to join him?' he asked, lowering his voice though no one else was in the house.

'No.' she said thinking that it was bad enough without mentioning that she was spying.

'That's good than I suppose.' He said thoughtfully. 'Eileen maybe – maybe you should just go away for now or –,'

'I can't Regulus, I'm in too deep now. I just have to keep going.' She said sadly.

'You really don't believe in any of this do you?' he asked.

'How can I Regulus? You didn't see what I did today, they murdered a child Reg, a child without a second thought. Because he was born to a muggle. That woman – I've never seen anyone as brave as her. She just refused to give up her family, refused even though she was being tortured. She was a muggle Regulus and I don't think I've ever meet a witch or wizard as brave as the woman who was murdered today.'

Regulus flinched slightly but didn't stop looking at her. 'You – the way I found you just now, that's how that affected you?'

She nodded.

'Is there anything I can do?'

'I don't think so Reg.'

'Can I stay with you for a while maybe? Just until you're feeling a little better?'

She laughed a tiny sad laugh, wondering if she'd ever feel even a little better. 'Sure, I need to get dressed, go stand in the hall.'

He looked pleased and went. She closed the door behind him and let herself take a deep, steadying breath. She'd been so reckless around Regulus and now he knew, not the whole story but enough to make the rest crumble to the ground. She changed quickly, throwing on some black pants and a black shirt, feeling far too morbid to attempt colour.

She let him back in and they leaned against the headboard, side-by-side.

'You said you were coming to see me but you didn't say why.' She said, looking over at him.

'Oh well I forgot with everything but I bought you something.' He looked pleased with himself and pulled a neatly wrapped gift out of his robes. 'Here.'

She took the small gift from him and carefully unwrapped it, her fingers shaking slightly still. A long silver chain fell out with an odd pendant at the bottom in the shape of a triangle with a line and a circle encased within it. 'What is it?' she asked fingering the symbol.

'It's the Deathly Hallows.' He said proudly.

'The what?'

'The Deathly Hallows, haven't you ever heard the story of the three brothers?' he asked, looking slightly disappointed.

'Yes but what has this to do with an old story?' she asked confused by his gift.

'Well you said you liked things that couldn't be bought and well – obviously I had to buy this but I thought that you might appreciate the story.'

She looked at him and she thought that perhaps it was the first time that she was actually seeing him. He was sweet and kind and thoughtful and she felt a sudden dark sadness for the boy sitting next to her. Sadness that he was pulled into beliefs that were so evil and because for some reason he was looking past them for her and because even with all of it she knew she couldn't love him the way she was in love with his brother.

'Thank you Regulus really, it's lovely. Tell me what these Deathly Hallows are.' She said and his face lit up as he recounted the story of the three Peverell brothers and their encounter with death.

'So you see the circle is the stone of resurrection, the triangle is the cloak of invisibility and the line is the elder wand. Together they make the Deathly Hallows, and whoever possesses them, ruler of death.' He finished his story proudly and she smiled at him.

'But it's only a story, people don't actually believe in it do they?' she asked, slipping the necklace over her still wet hair and letting it hang around her neck.

'Well some people believe and I thought that maybe it would be interesting for you, and I like the idea of the Hallows and thought maybe you would too.'

'I do, thank you Reg. It's a lovely gift.'

'Which item would you chose if you could only choose one?' he asked.

'The cloak.' She answered immediately, remembering the cloak Sirius had shown her so many months ago.

'Really? I think the wand would be what I would choose.'

'That's how you get into trouble Regulus Black, the wand is the obvious chose but it's the one that's more likely to get you killed.' They smiled at each other.

'You're right of course.' He slid off the bed and stood, picking up his cloak. 'I should go though it's getting dark and you look like you could use some rest.'

'Thank you Reg – I don't know what to say really.'

'Look I won't say anything Eileen because I have feelings for you and because above all we're friends and well – I don't really understand you and I'm not sure how I feel about the whole thing but your secret is safe with me. Just be careful okay?'

'I will.'

'And no more crying or all that,' he waved a hand in the direction of the bathroom. 'I couldn't bear to see you like that again.' They exchanged embarrassed looks and she showed him to the door, hugging him briefly before he left and she closed the door behind him.

The woman's screams hadn't quite faded from her mind as she locked the door with her wand and wandered back to her bedroom. She dropped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling feeling empty, but less so than before. If she made it out of this alive she would do everything she could to bring Regulus Black with her. He deserved better than being a Death Eater. He deserved to be loved and she knew now after all he had said, that maybe, just maybe, Regulus Black could be turned away from Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! It's truly a pleasure to write this story that has been in my head for such a long time. I'm not sure if it was obvious but I wanted to make it clear with this chapter that the war is about to pick up and that those happy times are about to become fewer and farther between. Please keep reading and leave a review! It means the world to hear from you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

**Warning: Chapter contains scenes of strong violence. The mature rating is there for a reason, please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

**February 1st, 1979**

'I still don't understand why you both couldn't live with Moony and I.' said Sirius slightly grumpily.

James was using his wand to levitate boxes into the corner and after seeing that they were in the right spot he turned back to Sirius and grinned at him. 'We're getting married Padfoot and besides my mum wanted us to have this place.'

The two men looked around the large living room approvingly. Sirius had to admit it was a cosy and comfortable house that suited Lily and James well. He wouldn't admit that he was a little more than disappointed that James was moving out of his place.

'Yeah I know Prongs.' He said as Fabian, Gideon, Peter and Lily came into the room.

'You two having a nice break while we do all the heavy lifting?' said Gideon jokingly.

'Har har, I think we've got everything now anyway.' Said Sirius scratching his head in thought.

'I think so too.' Said Lily happily and she was beaming around the place with excitement.

'Well all hope is lost!' Sirius announced. 'Lily's fallen in love with this place, you'll be stuck here until the day you die Prongs.'

The men laughed while Lily gave Sirius a moody look.

'Well if you don't need us we were thinking about heading out for a few drinks, anyone want to join us? Asked Fabian.

'No thanks, Lily and I are going to do some unpacking. Maybe get used to the place a little. You guys go ahead.' Said James with a slight glance at Lily.

Sirius noticed her blush slightly and knew exactly what James meant by "get used to the place". He tossed James a knowing look, and James pushed his glasses up and avoided his eye.

Sirius laughed, 'Sure, I'll come by tomorrow then. You two have _fun.' _He said, and winked at Lily who blushed even fiercer.

Sirius grinned and grabbed his jacket, leading the brothers and Peter towards the door with James following behind them to close the door. Sirius stopped and turned as the others took off towards the street and made a gesture with his hips at James who snapped the door shut on him as he barked with laughter from the other side.

James turned to find Lily watching him, shaking her head with a grin. 'I think he's really rather sad that you've moved out.' She said as James made his way over to her.

'He'll get over it.' Said James huskily as he wrapped his arms around Lily and pulled her close to him.

'I really hope he works things out with Eileen Grey, I'd like to see him happy too.' She said as James bent down and picked her up.

'I'm going to take you upstairs to our new bedroom now.' He said ignoring her comment.

Lily smirked at him. 'He's our best friend you should really do something to help him out.'

James continued to ignore her as he climbed the stairs. When they reached the bedroom, which at the moment held only their bed and an assortment of boxes, James pushed past one and dumped Lily unto the bed where she grinned up at him. He pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it onto the floor next to him.

'I'm going to kiss you now and then I'm going to make love to you Lily Evans. In our new bed, in our new home.' Said James and Lily felt her blood rush as she watched him.

She considered continuing teasing him by not acknowledging what was about to happen but he pressed his lips to hers and the thought was gone and replaced with the taste and scent of James Potter.

No sooner had James really started kissing her a banging sounded from the door bellow. James broke the kiss and a low growling nose issued from the back of his throat that both surprised and excited her.

'If that is Padfoot I'm going to murder him.' Said James, grabbing his shirt as the pounding sounded again more frantically.

They exchanged a look and James slowly pulled his wand from his back pocket. Lily climbed off the bed and moved behind him. Her wand was still lying on the table downstairs.

They walked into the hallway and with his wand held tightly James walked down the stairs. He crossed the living room in a few strides and pulled the door open, aiming his wand at whoever was standing there.

'Merlin Prongs!' Remus looked anxious and startled and James instantly lowered his wand.

'Moony, what the hell? Were you trying to knock the door down?' said James, stepping aside to let Remus in.

'Sorry Prongs, where are the others?' Remus looked around as if expecting Sirius and Peter to be hiding somewhere. 'Moody sent me, we need help. A group of Death Eaters just showed up at Marlene's brother's house. She sent us a message and a few people took off to help!' Remus was slightly out of breath as he stood in front of them.

They stared at him for a second before Lily came pelting down the stairs and skidded to a halt behind James. James turned sharply, strode over to the table and grabbed Lily's wand as she shoved boots on her feet.

'Of course we're coming. Padfoot, Wormtail and the Prewett's aren't around. We will have to do.'

Remus nodded and in less than a minute the three of them were stepping out in the road of Godric's Hollow.

'Let's go.' Said James, his face set and his wand grasped tightly in his hand. He exchanged a brief look with Lily, each trying to tell each other they loved the other with only their eyes.

They turned on the spot and disaparated, reappearing in a field and surrounded by chaos.

* * *

Spells and curses were flying through the air marked by screaming, shouting and the shrill and piercing laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange. The Death Eaters outnumbered the Order members ten to seven but they were fighting back with everything they had. Frank and Alice Longbottom were taking on Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix was taunting them with her laughter while still dueling to kill them. Her father and Lucius were a few yards to her left duelling Hector, all three with identical looks of hatred frozen on their faces. Marlene and her brother were taking both Dolohov and Nott and they went flying by Eileen as a curse soared past Marlene's shoulder. Dorcas Meadowes was standing with her back to Alastor Moody, duelling both Mucliber and Wilkes. Eileen was beside Rabastan, dueling Alastor Moody. The field in front of Ned McKinnon's house was a battlefield and the noise was deafening.

The ground behind Eileen was hit with a spell and she was blasted forward over Moody and into the middle of Dorcas's duel with Mulciber and Wilkes. She landed face down in the grass and for a moment the sounds around her were muffled as she struggled to get the air back into her lungs. Time seemed to move at a fraction of the speed it normally did for a moment as she lay there, her cheek pressed into the frost-bitten grass and she felt heavier than she ever had. People were running and moving all around her and she knew she had to get back up and join the fighters. Which side to join? The moment she aparated into the clearing with Rabastan she had felt the sickening sensation in her belly that filled her with an incredibly powerful sense of both recklessness and excited anxiety. She would hold her cover as long as she could but she could never forgive herself if anyone from the Order was hurt or worse. She didn't want to think about it and at last she gasped as the cool air filled her empty lungs and the chaotic nose returned in full force to her ears.

She forced herself up and immediately dove to the left as a hex few past her left ear. A slight popping nose sounded to the right of where she landed and she rolled to her feet, wand in hand, to see Lily, James and Remus apparate on to the field. She felt as if a slight weight lifted off her shoulders, the fight was now evenly matched, or at least slightly in the advantage of the Order as Eileen was with them. She wondered in that split second where Sirius was before Hector, Dougal and Malfoy flew by them, sending James and Remus into the fray. Lily was forced behind them and Eileen raised her wand, signalling for Lily to duel her. Getting the hint Lily sent a spell at her that she easily blocked. She wanted to give Lily a smile but the concern on her face made her resist.

With a sudden whoosh the house behind them went up in flames and Marlene and Ned let out noises of outrage. Hector was distracted for a brief moment by the flames and Lucius, taking the advantage, sent him flying across the field. What happened next seemed to happen both in slow motion and faster than anything she had ever witnessed. She turned to see Hector picking himself off the ground as Dougal pulled the sleeve of his robes up, revealing the dark mark imprinted on his arm. Her duel with Lily was forgotten as she watched in horror as her father pressed his finger to the mark, summoning Lord Voldemort. The battle around them continued as if nothing happened and Eileen turned back to Lily, wanting to warn her somehow but it was too late because Bellatrix let out a scream of delight that could only mean that Lord Voldemort had joined them.

Eileen wasn't the only one to realise that Voldemort had joined the fray. Lily had stopped dueling and was watching with horror as Voldemort engaged James. Moody abandoned his duel with Rabastan and was pelting towards Voldemort and James. Eileen was both mortified and impressed that James was taking on Voldemort and the pair was starting to draw more attention as James blocked another curse.

Before Eileen could react, Lily was pushing past her and running full speed towards them. Moody and Lily joined the duel at the same time, their wands flashing in the air with an intensity that Eileen had never seen.

She knew she ought to be doing something, or anything, but the sight of Voldemort arriving and dueling the Order members left her momentarily stunned. She watched as if from a distance as the three Order members dodged and blocked curse after curse, hardly being able to get anything other than a shield charm off. The house behind them burned on and it was Marlene McKinnon, flying sideways through the air that brought her back to the battlefield.

Marlene was getting up some feet away and Wilkes was lying face down in the grass, unmoving. She clutched her wand tighter and moved to where Remus and Mulciber were dueling, as fiercely as the others. She slid into place next to Mulciber, giving Remus the slightest nod before firing a curse over his left shoulder and into the hill behind him. She was keeping James and Lily in view and found herself appalled by Voldemort. His face was smooth and hairless, pale with slits for nostrils and the blood-red pupils of a snake. His whole appearance was disconcerting; tall with long pale fingers wrapped firmly around his wand he wore a look of complete hatred as he dueled James, Lily and Moody. James managed to send a curse closer to Voldemort than he had before and the result was immediate. Voldemort growled in anger and swiping his wand in a sweeping slash, Moody, Lily and James were sent backwards into the air, bringing down the dueling pair of Dougal and Malfoy. Hector seized the moment to stun Lucius but Dougal shoved Lily off him, jumping to his feet and screaming in anger as Hector took off in the opposite direction.

Voldemort did not hesitate and he twirled his wand and James, who was climbing to his feet, was suddenly forced back to the ground and was dragged back towards Voldemort. James was struggling with his invisible bounds but his arms were pinned to his side and he couldn't get his wand up to stop the movement. When he finally stopped, Voldemort studied him for a moment, his cold unfeeling eyes taking in James Potter. He raised his wand and Eileen heard Lily scream from some distance away and her heart seemed to leave her body as Voldemort pointed his wand down, his face snarled, to kill James.

No one else seemed to notice that James Potter was seconds away from death as the fight raged on around them, no end in sight. James was still fighting the bonds that held him but seemed to for a moment understand that he was going to die. His eyes peeled off Voldemort's face and found Lily, screaming and running towards him and Eileen knew exactly what she had to do. She turned away from Remus, who had with the sudden realisation of horror, noticed what was happening, and she jabbed her wand in the air, releasing James from the hold Voldemort had on him and as Voldemort flicked his cold gaze towards her she hit James square in the chest with a blasting curse and he was shot a few feet sideways as Voldemort's killing curse blasted the ground where James had been laying seconds before, leaving a small crater.

Lily reached James in a flash, Moody on her heels. 'FALL BACK! GET OUT! LEAVE!' Moody was shouting as Lily helped James to his feet.

He could barely be heard over the noise but Remus disarmed Mulicber and without a look back he took off towards James and Lily, stunning Rodolphus from behind. Dorcas grabbed hold of Marlene and Ned and in a flash they were gone.

Eileen was feet away from Voldemort, staring straight back into his eyes, unable to clear her mind and knowing without doubt that she was done, she could never go back. Saving James's life had guaranteed her death; the only question was how soon it would be. Without warning her mind was flooded with the images of her occlumency lessons with Dumbledore, the order meetings, Lily and James kissing after their engagement and Sirius. Sirius at Hogwarts, face covered in blood, under the cloak with her, in the owlery when he kissed her cheek. She tried to stop the intrusion of her memories but her wand was snatched from her hand by some invisible force. Sirius was back in front of her eyes, smiling and laughing and touching her and then they were there in that kitchen and the memory was something she was unwilling to share, something far too beautiful and now so heartbreaking because she would never see Sirius Black again, she would never kiss that irresistible, reckless, brave, storm of a man again and her heart hurt with the loss.

Her knees hit the grown as Voldemort released her mind and she was able to see the remaining Order members leaving, sending final stunning spells over their shoulders and Lily and James shouting and fighting with Moody who was urging them forward, away from her and finally taking them both by the arm, and giving Eileen a look of undeniable sadness and misery he forced them to disaparate alongside him.

'I am not surprised Grey. It seems the Grey family cannot produce children worthy of their blood status.' Voldemort's voice was low and cold as a few Death Eaters started making their way towards them, looks of confusion on their faces.

'My Lord?' Rabastan has joined them first, picking Eileen's wand out of the grass and looking from her to Voldemort.

'She is not worthy of you Lestrange, I would forget your desire for her.' Voldemort turned his eyes on Rabastan, a cruel humour playing in them.

Rabastan's eyes slid over her face and the look she found there was revulsion and something else that sent a chill down her spine. Bellatrix sauntered over to them, grinning wide and looking at Eileen as though she had finally got something long past owed to her.

'Little baby Grey finally showing her true colours?' Bellatrix laughed and flicked her wand, binding Eileen's hands behind her back.

'What is this?' Dougal and Lucius had made their way to the group, looking battered and confused. 'My Lord?' Dougal turned his questions to Voldemort but Lucius's eyes remained on her a mixed look of confirmation and indifference on his face.

'Ah Dougal, it seems your other child does not, after all, wish to join us.' Said Voldemort, waving his wand casually in her direction.

Dougal's eyes snapped back to her and she held his gaze, refusing to speak and silently asking him how he did not see this, how as her father he had been so blinded that he barely knew his child.

A muscle twitched in Dougal's temple but he turned his eyes away from her. 'Kill her then.'

Voldemort laughed a high, cold laugh. 'Always so neat Dougal, but I think not yet. Take her away, she is no concern to me any longer. Get what information you can from her and dispose of her how you like. Bella see to it.' He turned, sweeping his long cloak behind him. 'Come Dougal, I have something else for you to attend to.' Her father glanced back down at her, revulsion plain on his face.

'Do not kill her without me Bellatrix.' He said as Bellatrix bent down and took Eileen's face in her hand. He swept away after Voldemort, both of them stepping over the body of Wilkes without any regard for the dead Death Eater.

Bellatrix pulled her chin up so they were looking in each other's eyes. 'Won't take long to crack you love. Will it Rabastan?' Bellatrix was looking at her hungrily, her eyes dancing with the horrifying ideas in her head.

Eileen stared back at her, unwilling to break for them, they would have to kill her.

'Cat got your tongue Grey?' Rodolphus laughed. 'Let's go.' He said and someone grabbed her from behind, forcing her to stand.

'You can take her to my place, I've got a cellar we can through her in.' said Dolohov nastily.

The hands tugged her nearer and she realised it was Rabastan. She continued to look forward, trying not to think or feel because what was the point? Rabastan dug his nails into her arm and in a flash they disaparated from the field, reappearing in front of a small, dingy cottage in what looked like the middle of nowhere.

Small pops on either side of them announced the arrival of Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Dolohov and Lucius. She was dragged into the small house and thrown down against a wall. The only thing it contained with a small stained sofa and a dusty bookshelf that didn't hold any books. Part of her wanted to laugh; it was not surprising that Dolohov didn't own any books.

Rabastan kneeled next to her, bringing her back to her increasingly desperate situation. He pushed the strands of loose hair out of her face. He clutched her face roughly and she was sure his fingertips were bruising her.

'Should have known you were the spy you little bitch.' He pushed his mouth against hers and kissed her roughly, holding her in place while Bellatrix screamed with laughter behind them.

She felt the bile rise in her throat and it took everything not to vomit when he finally released her. Hatred, hot and vicious built inside her and she spat in Rabastan's face.

'Fuck!' he stumbled back slightly, looking disgusted but regained his balance and grabbed her hair in his fist pulling her to her feet.

'Put her in the cellar where she belongs, I think a girl talk is what she needs don't you Lucius?' said Bellatrix, practically skipping with glee as Rabastan forced her down a set of stairs.

When they reached the bottom Bellatrix conjured a single chair and Rabastan forced her into it, waving his wand and ropes shot out of it, binding her to the chair.

Bellatrix approached her with the look of a cat stalking its prey. 'It's about time you were given what you deserve you filthy blood traitor. CRUCIO!' Bellatrix shouted with delight and Eileen screamed as red hot fire filled her body and it was a pain she had never felt before. The world must surely have shattered because nothing else except that could surely cause the pain she felt ripping her apart. And then it stopped and she was panting and her eyes were wet from tears she didn't know had fallen.

Bellatrix grinned, 'Filthy blood traitor wants her boyfriend hmm?" Bellatrix crackled with laughter. 'SIRIUS! SIRIUS! Looking for my filthy cousin are you Grey?' Eileen felt a weight drop into her stomach, she must have screamed for him without realising it. Rabastan and Lucius were glowering from behind Bellatrix as she lifted her wand and cried again, "CRUCIO!'

* * *

'WE HAVE TO GO BACK!' James screamed the moment they appeared in front of Order Headquarters.

'We can't go back Potter!' Moody said but he looked like a man who had lost something irreplaceable.

'WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN? WE CAN'T LEAVE HER THERE! HE WILL KILL HER!' James shrugged out of Lily's grasp and his face was a mask of fury.

The front door opened behind them and Sturgis Podmore emerged, closely followed by Remus who looked relieved to see them.

'Come inside James.' Sturgis said softly.

'I'M GOING BACK!' James snarled, paying no mind to Moody or Sturgis.

'You will not find anyone there I am afraid.' Sturgis continued as if they were talking about the weather.

His tone seemed to change James's mind and ignoring the others he stormed straight past Sturgis and Remus and into the house.

The kitchen was full of people. Hector was nursing a cut lip while Alice and Frank were embracing in the corner, too preoccupied with each other to notice the newcomers. Marlene and her brother looked stony faced but otherwise unharmed and Dorcas was being tended to by Emmeline. The other Order members were around the table, some standing while others sat. Sirius, Fabian, Gideon and Peter were still absent and for once James was okay with Sirius not being there.

He stormed into the room and all eyes turned to them as James paced back and forth near the window, his mind racing.

'James – ,' Lily approached him slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He stopped pacing and looked down at her. For a moment, one horrible moment he had actually thought that he would never see her again, that he would never smell her flowery scent again or run his thumb across her perfect lower lip. The thought made his stomach seize painfully and Eileen flashed into his mind as she blasted him out of the way of death. The look on her face as Moody pulled them away, on her knees in front of Voldemort, she looked like a woman who knew only too well that she was going to die.

'WE JUST LET HER DIE!' He bellowed and Hector dropped the glass he was holding, the smash echoing around the room.

'What?' He looked from Moody to James and back. 'Who died?'

Everyone turned to look at Hector as he stepped back and bumped into the cupboard behind him. He shook his head as if to clear it. 'No.'

'Hector you should sit down.' Moody said calmly and Hector sat, his face falling and Benji silently patted his back.

'There was nothing we could do James, absolutely nothing. None of us knew he would show up.' Moody ran a hand over his face, his new magical eye fixed on James.

'BULLSHIT! WE DIDN'T TRY! WE LEFT HER THERE TO DIE AND THAT-,' James's voice broke suddenly and his throat ached from screaming. He closed his eyes and pushed a hand through his hair. When he spoke again his voice was deadly calm and everyone was listening to him. 'I'd be dead. Dead right now if it wasn't for her and we didn't even try to save her. We just abandoned her to him, to them. I'm disgusted with myself. I'm disgusted with this Order. We failed her just now and that is our punishment. I'm here because of her and I get to live now knowing I didn't try to save her too. Eileen is dead. Hector your sister – she is dead.'

Hector looked up, his eyes red but dry. He locked eyes with James but remained silent.

'How do I tell Sirius? How to I tell my brother that Eileen is dead? That it's because we didn't stay to fight for her as she would have done – as she did for us. How do I tell Sirius the woman he loves is dead?' James stopped talking, emotion over taking him and he turned and found Lily's arms around him, keeping him standing.

'Eileen knew what she was doing when she joined the Order. She was brave and kind and self-sacrificing. She did not die in vain today.' Said Dorcas and everyone around the table looked at her.

'To Eileen.' Said Caradoc and with a flick of his wand glasses appeared around the table, full of a rose-coloured wine.

Everyone stepped forward or reached out and silently picked a glass off the table and held it in the air in front of them.

'She was a fierce fighter, whose bravery will never be forgotten. To Eileen Grey, a great witch and a truly remarkable person.' Elphais Doge finished.

They all drank from the cups, and when they were finished no one spoke. After a few minutes Hector rose and without saying a word he walked out of the kitchen and out the house, shutting the door silently behind him.

'Where is Sirius?' Said Remus finally and his question seemed to break the silence.

'The Three Broomsticks or The Leaky Cauldron? Fabian and Gideon are often at either one.' Said Marlene.

'We will go send them here, we'll check those spots before we go home.' Said Frank, clutching Alice's hand in his own.

'Thank you.' Said Moody. 'Take extra precaution. We do not want what happened at McKinnon's to happen again.'

The Longbottom's nodded and left without another word and James thought that perhaps they were both eager for only the company of each other. He longed to have Lily to himself now, back in their house but he knew that was the cowardly thing to do. He would have to face Sirius and he was going to have to tell him about Eileen even though the thought was ripping him apart. Lily forced him to sit and she embraced Remus briefly before they sat on either side of James, both silent, lost in their own thoughts.

It seemed like forever and no time at all until Sirius and the others arrived. Sirius rushed into the kitchen with Peter on his heels and they instantly looked relieved to find James, Lily and Remus sitting there unharmed.

'Bloody hell Prongs, what happened out there? Frank just told us to come back!" Sirius looked flushed slightly from drinking but James knew him well enough to know that he wasn't near intoxicated.

He tried to open his mouth but words wouldn't come and in an instant Sirius's face changed from relief to concern.

'What's wrong Prongs? Moony?' He looked around the table at the few faces left but no one would meet his eye except Lily and Remus.

'Padfoot -,' Remus started but James cut across him.

'Sirius, I'm so sorry.'

James watched as Sirius's face changed from confusion and concern to slight panic. 'Merlin, Sirius its Eileen.' James forced her name out and his heart sank as Sirius seemed to deflate in front of him.

He sank into a chair across from James, his eyes wide. 'Where is she?' he asked, his voice calm, not betraying the chaos that James knew must be taking place inside him.

'She's dead.' He said and he couldn't look in Sirius's eyes any longer because the familiar and ever present spark suddenly died and James wondered whether he would ever see it again and if he had just killed it with his words.

'How?' he said and his face was blank and emotionless and Remus made to stand but Lily motioned for him to stay.

James forced himself to look back at his best friend and Sirius's eyes were searching James's and asking questions that James wasn't prepared to answer. 'Voldemort. He was about to kill me and she just – she saved my life and I couldn't save hers.'

'He was about to kill you?' Sirius frowned, a small crease forming between his eyes.

'Yes.'

'She saved your life?'

'Yes.' James responded, each word painful.

Sirius stood abruptly, strode around the table and forcing James out of his chair he embraced him. 'God Prongs!' He said and Sirius's voice broke and James wrapped his arms around Sirius in return, wet, hot tears escaping his eyes and dripping down the back of Sirius's leather jacket.

'I'm so sorry.' He croaked, irritated by his own voice.

'Eileen is dead.' Said Sirius and he sounded like a man that was stating a lie and hoping to be challenged. Remus stood and joined their hug with Peter and Lily and the five of them hugged each other, and cried while the Order members around them silently left the room.

* * *

She sat in the chair, head hanging, still bound to it by the ropes Rabastan had cast. Bellatrix had removed her cloak and robes and left her sitting there, freezing, in an undershirt and jeans. Her head was pounding and she had long lost any sense of time or matter or even her body. The world was a painful, agonizing place and it was these dull, lifeless moments in between the pain and the questions when she let her mind go blank. Feeling only added to the hurting, and what was the point anyway, she had nothing left to feel for.

She supposed she hadn't been here any longer than a few days and she was starting to wonder when or if they were going to kill her. Bellatrix and Rabastan seemed to be enjoying keeping her alive, torturing her and asking her questions that she simply refused to answer. She had been silent since they arrived in this hell hole and her silence seemed to infuriate Bellatrix that much more. A small part of her was taking pleasure in knowing Bellatrix was seething and perhaps that is why she was still alive.

The thought brought a tiny bubble of laughter to her throat but it didn't escape her lips, least one of her captors hear and decide she needed to be questioned again. She might be alive, but barely, her heart was slow, as if it had stopped caring and merely was giving half an effort. She felt drowsy, maybe she could sleep? Probably not, the draft from the cellar window was cold and every time she felt sleep taking her the wind would blow frosty air against the exposed skin of her arms and back.

She shivered as another blast rattled her abused body. If only she could close that window and maybe she could rest a while until someone came back to torture her again. She could still remember the last winter at Hogwarts and it felt like it had happened a life time ago rather than a year. She used to climb to the highest tower and stare down into the snowy grounds until the wind or chill became too much and she would leave for the warmth of the library or her dorm. In one of these moments she had watched a group of boys make their way out into the snow, trudging along happily, no care for the cold air or their inevitably frozen and wet feet. They started a snow ball fight with their wands, ducking and diving and laughing like she had never heard people laugh before. She recognized them as the four Gryffindor boys who she had known since first year, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. They were always making trouble and none of Slytherin house liked them, but she did, in her own way. She didn't know them but she had admired their friendship and above all Sirius Black's way of defying his family through his place in Gryffindor. This was what lead her to him, she knew he was arrogant and bigheaded and perhaps a little too full of himself but she had seen him with his friends when no one else was watching and she had seen love there and caring and loyalty and thought maybe he would understand her, maybe he could help her.

Where was Sirius now? He hadn't been at the battle and maybe that was a good thing. She hoped he would be happy maybe, they never talked about what they had or what they wanted from it, everything had been too quick, not enough time. Never enough time to figure things out, she was always here or there but never where she wanted to be, with Sirius, in his arms, kissing him and making up for the months and weeks when she should have been only with him. She would do anything to steal back some of that time, to kiss him one more time before she died.

The wind blew another shiver up her spine and she looked towards the window, cursing it for being open. Her expression softened slightly as she looked at the window and wondered or hoped for the first time whether she might fit through it. Life seemed to seep back into her and her heart beat a little faster, warming her blood and bringing her back to herself. Her wand must be upstairs with Rabastan, it would be no use to her here. She pulled at her bonds and found them slightly less resistant than she thought they would be. If she could wiggle her wrist enough, she might be able to shift the bindings lose. They must have been worked lose during the use of the cruciatus curse.

She started moving them, a little at first and then more as she felt the rope digging into the skin of her wrists. The rope was burning her skin, and she was sure her wrists would be raw if she ever managed to get free. She managed to slip the rope up her hand but her thumb joint was getting in the way and she huffed in frustration. A small creak sounded from upstairs and she froze, listening harder than she had ever listened. She could hear the faint snores of either Rabastan or Mulciber but everything else was quiet.

The cellar was dark except for the crack of moonlight seeping through the open window. She wondered momentarily whether they had left it open hoping she would try to escape. Maybe her ropes were loosened intentionally and she was falling into another trap. She inhaled and exhaled, trying to regain her focus. It didn't matter, she had to try either way.

Her heart was racing and she felt warmer than she had before though the icy cold left her fingers numb and aching against the ropes. There was no other option, she would have to pop her thumb out of joint to get it past the ropes. She had done it once before accidentally during Quidditch practise in fifth year and had popped it back herself, receiving a slight lecture from the matron but it wasn't terribly painful. Besides, it couldn't be worse than the hell Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Mulciber had been paying to her. She held her breath and with a twist and a hard pull her thumb popped out of its joint and her hand slipped up and out of the rope. She let her breath out through her teeth and quickly untangled her other hand and without hesitation she popped her thumb back in, a small pop telling her it was in place. She knew it would swell fast without proper care and putting any pressure on it would be a bad idea.

Gingerly she used her good hand to pull the ropes off herself and she stood for the first time in two days. Every joint and every muscle protested and she stumbled awkwardly but thankfully, silently, towards the window. Her body was screaming in protest and she almost sank to the floor in front of the window but she grasped the sill and gazed out into the night, thinking of Sirius.

If she could only get out of this house she might be able to put a few hours of distance between her and those that would inevitably come looking for her. If she could get close to a wizarding town or village then she would make her way to the Order house and then she would be safe. The thought of seeing Sirius kept her on her feet and pulling strength from that she lifted herself up and climbed through the window and into the snow outside.

She rolled into the snow and let herself have a brief moment to adjust. She hurt worse than she had ever hurt but she knew she had to keep moving, without a wand she wouldn't get far fast and the snow on the ground would give away her trail quicker than if she yelled to them. She staggered silently to her feet, wondering when it had snowed. The small cottage was surrounded by trees and she headed directly into them, hoping the snow was less thick and less likely to take her track. She stumbled along, catching tree roots on her boots and shivering worse than she had before. Her heart was still racing, keeping her from slowing down. The ground was hard and frozen but luckily the canopy of trees had kept much of the snow from reaching the ground.

She walked for what seemed like an hour or more but the moon was still shining above her, a full moon. She continued on, hoping that they wouldn't come looking for her until close to dawn and maybe by then she would come across something or anything friendly. Her mouth felt dry but she didn't want to eat any snow for fear that it would lower her body temperature more. She was contemplating turning slightly west when a nose sounded behind her that made her heart jump and her brain freeze in terror.

A high pitched scream sounded and she knew instantly that they must have checked on her earlier than she had anticipated. Without a second thought she was running through the woods, leaping over roots and fallen branches, arms and legs pumping to get away from the people chasing her. Every pain she had felt, the stiffness in her muscles disappeared as adrenaline surged through her. The woods seemed to clear in front of her and a large house appeared, old and apparently deserted. She had no time to think, she could hear the footfalls of those behind her and she dodged around the side of the house and stopped, panting.

'Come out Grey!' Severus Snape called and Eileen felt momentarily stunned by his voice.

She moved along the back of the house until her hand came in contact with a hard wooden handle. She turned it and the door opened a fraction, enough for her to squeeze inside. She shut it behind her, knowing she was on borrowed time. Maybe if she could get one of their wands, she would be able to apparate away. She stepped away from the door, turning into what seemed to be a hallway with an open door with steps leading down. Picture frames hung off the walls unmoving, a muggle home, and the floor was dusty and covered in old bits of junk and paper. The flowery wall paper was mouldy and peeling in places as she breathed in the smell of damp wood and mildew.

As she rounded the corner the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she knew, too late, that the room wasn't empty. Dougal Grey stood in the center of the room with Lucius, wands raised and pointed directly at her. She dodged to her right without thinking as Dougal screamed 'STUPIFY!"

She smashed sideways into another room and found herself in a large empty area with two doors leading into adjacent rooms.

Malfoy ran into the room after her, 'AVADA –.' Malfoy yelled but she ran at him, ramming her shoulder into his stomach and he went stumbling sideways as Dougal and Rabastan pelted into the room.

'EXPULSO!' Dougal cried and Eileen ducked behind a wall to avoid the blasting curse but it hit the wall she was behind and flung her backwards, rubble landing all around her and with an audible snap, her arm broke and she screamed in pain.

'YOU BLASTED THE DOOR IN!' Rodolphus shouted at her father from the other side of the caved in room. 'HELP US CLEAR THIS AWAY LUCIUS!'

She could hear them shuffling around on the other side and with an effort that made the blood drain from her face she pushed the debris off of herself and stood, clutching her broken arm against her body she made for the other door, and pushed it open. She was back in the hall near the place she entered. Before she could turn Lucius shot out of nowhere and was on her and he pulled her down by her hair and the two of them went tumbling down the steps, each one rattling her broken arm and by the time they rolled on the landing her vision was going black at the edges.

She struggled to stay conscience but it was no use, the others were clambering down the stairs and in a flash Rodolphus had her bound again.

'Thought you'd get away from us did you?' He spat, snarling at her.

Her broken arm was pinned behind her with the other, forcing the broken limb into an awkward angle. The pain was almost too much and she started hoping for either unconsciousness or death as her father's face came level to hers.

'You are no child of mine. Filthy traitor that you are, you deserve to die.' He said and his voice was low so only she could hear him. 'You were always so weak, pathetic even and now you will understand what it means to cross the Dark Lord. You will understand what your mudblood loving brother knows, you don't cross me girl because I will kill him in the end, just as I am going to let them kill you now.'

'I'd rather die than spend another moment as your daughter. Kill me now, it will make no difference. Voldemort will never win this war!' she spat the words at him and they all flinched at her use of his name.

Bellatrix strode over, reached out and smacked her across the face. 'HOW DARE YOU! FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!' She screamed and Eileen couldn't help it and give her a smile before spitting a mouth full of blood unto the floor.

'Let's get this over with.' Said Rodolphus. 'I'll be outside.'

Rabastan moved over to her, the cold, cruel and disturbing look in his eye that always made her blood chill was there as he kneeled down beside her, pulling a long thin blade from his robes.

'It was your pretty face that made me want you, so I asked the Dark Lord if I could have you and he agreed. You looked like the type that needed a little push to get going but I desired you, still do maybe –,' he cut off, and ran a hand over her face, cupping her face roughly. He let go and grabbed her chin in his left hand and placed the knife tip against her top lip. 'The way I see it is – if I can't have you -.' He pressed the knife in and she felt the sharp blade cutting her face and she screamed as he trailed the blade up her cheek. 'I don't see why anyone else should and now your pretty face isn't so pretty.' He released her face and the knife stopped at the top of her cheek bone and blood was running freely and fast out of the deep wound and down her face and neck and unto her clothes and floor.

He let her go and she dropped onto the floor, her body protesting so violently that her vision went black. Her arm was screaming in protest and her face felt as if red-hot metal were lying across it where the wound was. She could still hear Bellatrix, screaming with laughter and the last thing she remembered before the world died around her was the clatter of something near her head and a familiar voice that said, 'Get off the ground Grey and act like a witch instead of a muggle.'

* * *

The smell of wood smoke hit her and she groaned. Thick hot heat surrounded her, pushing in from all sides and a ringing laughter filled the air but as if it was coming from a distance. She rolled over and instantly regretted it as her arm throbbed. She felt the sweat running down her face, her neck, her back and mixing with the blood on her face which was still running but with less intensity.

She must have blacked out for no more than a few minutes but when she opened her eyes the world around her came crashing back as the place burned around her. Flames were dancing up the walls and up the staircase, licking down from the ceiling and the banister over her head was spitting so violently that it was a wonder it hadn't fallen on top of her yet. She felt her breathing grow shallow as the smoke pressed into her lungs and she panicked for a moment until her eyes came across something that she could hardly believe.

Her wand was there lying only a foot away from her head, and she gaped at it as if it was the first time she had ever seen it. There was no way, how did it get there? Something in the house groaned and the flames seemed to dance higher and with more intensity and she stopped thinking and with great effort pulled herself into a sitting position and grabbed her wand up with her good hand behind her back.

She severed the binds in a flash and holding her wand firmly in the wrong hand, her wand arm pressed tightly against her chest as it was still broken. She pressed forward and water erupted from the tip of her wand, clearing some of the flames from the steps. She moved up them slowly, achingly and with all the strength she had. The flames licked up behind her and she arched away from them, feeling the skin blister and heat on her back and shoulders. She wanted to scream but pressed her lips firmly together, holding in the pain. She just needed to reach the door she came in and she would be able to apparate out.

The hall and house were burning and crumpling and she made her way up the hall as fast as she could, her lungs burning from the smoke and the effort. She reached the door and pushed open the door with her good shoulder, falling out into the freezing air and scanning around for any sign of the Death Eaters. They must be at the front of the house, she could still hear Bellatrix laughing and without a backwards look she turned on the spot, gathering every last once of will and strength and thinking of the first thing that came into her head she disaparated, leaving the burning house behind.

When she reappeared she was at the edge of a small wood, looking at the back of a small neat house. A moment of panic passed through her as she didn't recognize the place but she couldn't think any more and she stumbled into the garden and collapsed as the back door opened.

* * *

Sirius sat at the table, the house soundless and empty. Tonight was the full moon and Remus was away. James was with him, and Peter but Sirius couldn't bring himself to go out, he didn't want to and he didn't think he could. He didn't want his anger and pain to affect Moony while he was transformed and potentially put them all in danger. So he sat, drink in hand, drowning away the pain he felt at the loss of the woman who he had fallen in love with for such a short time. Lily had offered to come over and stay with him but he had had far too many people fussing over him, asking him if he needed anything or just generally trying to care. He didn't see what they could do for him either way, Eileen was the one that was dead, he was still alive, and unless they could change that he didn't want or need their help.

He had refused to let Remus play any of the muggle music for the last two days, and he had sat with the drapes pulled shut and telling anyone that came by, 'thanks but I'm fine.' He knew he would have to stop mourning her eventually but he was so angry, not at James and not at the Order but at everyone and everything. He felt like something had been stolen away from him and hot, raging hatred was consuming him and he knew that he couldn't do anything but sit here and drink because to do anything else would be useless unless he were hunting down and killing every single last Death Eater.

The world seemed like a place a lot less worth saving and he wondered a few times over the past couple days whether they should just pack up and leave, leave and go away to some place far, far away. He thought that maybe he would ask James about just leaving but he hadn't solidified the idea in his own head yet. Maybe it was because he knew he would never do it, maybe because it felt too much like running away. Maybe it was running away.

Eileen wouldn't have run. The thought made him smile a small, sad smile. She was spying for them! Risking her life to gather some information, she would have thought him a coward for thinking this way. Who knew what she would think, she was dead now and he would never know. He thought that maybe they could have been more, had more and he turned away from the thought because it was far too painful.

A popping noise broke his thoughts and he slowly put his glass back on the table and picked up his wand. The drapes were pulled shut and the back door locked. Someone had just aparated into his back garden, something that was impolite in most cases unless they were there to kill you. He stood slowly, wrapping his fingers around his wand and moving silently towards the door. He never knew a Death Eater to wait for someone to answer the door but either way he peeked out from behind the drapes and watched as someone stumbled into the garden. His mind went blank for a moment but his body moved without him, throwing open the door.

There she was, face down in the snow, wearing next to nothing. He could see the faint rise and fall as she struggled to breath and in a second he was beside her, lifting her limp body out of the snow.

* * *

Author's Note: First let me start by saying thank you for reading and reviewing! It is so wonderful hearing from you all. Second I want to say this chapter was challenging to write and I hope I did it justice. It was an emotional chapter to write. Please leave some feedback if you can, I would love to hear what you have to say, or any predictions you may have! I'm happy to discuss anything (without giving anything away of course! :) )


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognize as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

**Warning: Chapter contains scenes of violence and of a sexual nature. The mature rating is there for a reason, please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

**February 3****rd****, 1979**

Sirius sat at the table, the house soundless and empty. Tonight was the full moon and Remus was away. James was with him, and Peter but Sirius couldn't bring himself to go out, he didn't want to and he didn't think he could. He didn't want his anger and pain to affect Moony while he was transformed and potentially put them all in danger. So he sat, drink in hand, drowning away the pain he felt at the loss of the woman who he had fallen in love with for such a short time. Lily had offered to come over and stay with him but he had had far too many people fussing over him, asking him if he needed anything or just generally trying to care. He didn't see what they could do for him either way, Eileen was the one that was dead, he was still alive, and unless they could change that he didn't want or need their help.

He had refused to let Remus play any of the muggle music for the last two days, and he had sat with the drapes pulled shut and telling anyone that came by, 'thanks but I'm fine.' He knew he would have to stop mourning her eventually but he was so angry, not at James and not at the Order but at everyone and everything. He felt like something had been stolen away from him and hot, raging hatred was consuming him and he knew that he couldn't do anything but sit here and drink because to do anything else would be useless unless he were hunting down and killing every single last Death Eater.

The world seemed like a place a lot less worth saving and he wondered a few times over the past couple days whether they should just pack up and leave, leave and go away to some place far, far away. He thought that maybe he would ask James about just leaving but he hadn't solidified the idea in his own head yet. Maybe it was because he knew he would never do it, maybe because it felt too much like running away. Maybe it was running away.

Eileen wouldn't have run. The thought made him smile a small, sad smile. She was spying for them! Risking her life to gather some information, she would have thought him a coward for thinking this way. Who knew what she would think, she was dead now and he would never know. He thought that maybe they could have been more, had more and he turned away from the thought because it was far too painful.

A popping noise broke his thoughts and he slowly put his glass back on the table and picked up his wand. The drapes were pulled shut and the back door locked. Someone had just aparated into his back garden, something that was impolite in most cases unless they were there to kill you. He stood slowly, wrapping his fingers around his wand and moving silently towards the door. He never knew a Death Eater to wait for someone to answer the door but either way he peeked out from behind the drapes and watched as someone stumbled into the garden. His mind went blank for a moment but his body moved without him, throwing open the door.

There she was, face down in the snow, wearing next to nothing. He could see the faint rise and fall as she struggled to breath and in a second he was beside her, lifting her limp body out of the snow.

'Oh God Eileen!'

'Sirius.' She groaned and her eyes flickered to his face and she smiled slightly before her eyes rolled back into her head, unconscious.

Sirius rushed back into the house, kicking the door closed behind him and he cleared the kitchen table with his wand and laid her down on it. She was still breathing, however shallowly and he looked down on her, his heart racing and his mind drawing blanks.

The clothes she was wearing were torn, filthy and burned in spots. Every bit of her seemed bruised, burnt, dirty, or cut and he felt his stomach heave as he looked at her face. Both eyes blackened, covered in soot and bruises but it was the long, deep cut trailing from her lip to her cheek bone that tore into his heart and he let out a dry sob. Her shoulders and back were badly burnt and blistered and her left hand was swollen but still clutched her wand. He gently pried it out of her hand and tucked it into his pocket. Her right arm was obviously broken and was sticking out awkwardly from her body. He tapped his wand against the broken limb, 'Episkey.'

There was a slight snapping nose and her arm was fixed. She moaned slightly and the noise was both heartbreaking and relieving. He should call for someone, get some help, he couldn't possibly heal her on his own. He looked around frantically and strode into the kitchen, pulling open drawers and cupboards. He found some cloths and used his wand to fill a small bowl with hot water. There was a small jar of burn cream and he brought it all back to the table.

'Eileen, Eileen, wake up.' He touched her face, the corner of her mouth that wasn't cut or bruised and stroked it gently, trying to coax her into waking up. She didn't move or stir. The blood was still oozing down her cheek and he ran his wand over the cut, mumbling under his breath the spell, knowing that he was terrible at healing spells. Remus was always so much better at it. The wound sealed but it wasn't neat or clean and he knew it would leave a terrible scar. The rest of her body seemed intact besides obvious signs of having spent the last two days being tortured.

A red hot anger was building inside of him as he looked down on her and he clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from breaking down and crying or screaming, he didn't know. He tried to breathe through his nose, becoming increasingly aware of the smoky smell that was clinging to her. They must have tried to burn the place they were keeping her in to the ground. The thought pelted around his brain and he wanted to hit something, anything. He clutched the edge of the table and looked away from her unconscious form. How did she get out? Bloody hell, she was alive this whole time and they had just written her off as dead and moved on.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to straighten his thoughts. He strode across the room and reaching the desk pulled a scrap of parchment towards him. He scribbled a few lines down and rolled it up, attaching it to Remus's owl's leg. He took the owl to the window and chucked it out into the night. He turned back to Eileen who was still unmoving on the table. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and dipped the clothe in the water and drained it with his hands. He moved it over her face, wiping the dirt and soot away. He was careful to be gentle over her bruises, and gently cleaned the area of the cut, and he decided as he looked at it, that he would never let them get away with this, the Death Eaters who did this to her would never get away with it.

He moved to her chest and wiped his shoulders clean, rubbing the lotion into the burns and watching as they healed slightly before his eyes. It would take some more time but the burns would heal without leaving a mark. Her shirt was hanging off her and he used his wand to cut through the last bit that was keeping it on her. He removed the rags and washed out the cuts and dirt from her stomach and hands. Her thumb was swollen badly but he didn't know a spell to help so he left it. He took the boots off her feet and chucked them on the floor.

'Sirius?' His head flashed up and in a second he was beside her, cradling her head in his hands.

'Eileen, shh. You're okay, I'm here.' He brushed the hair out of her face and tried to smile at her but his face broke and a heartbroken sob erupted from him.

Her eyes met his and he didn't see fear or hurt there, but concern, concern for him. It made him want to cry harder but he wiped his eyes. 'I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you forever.' His voice broke as she reached up and touched his face, her fingers running over the scruff on his face that he had been neglecting. She brushed away the tear that had escaped down his cheek and moved her fingers to bring his head down to hers.

His lips met hers and he felt as if his heart was breaking and repairing itself on a loop. She kissed him with a passion and intensity that spoke to him on a level that he thought he had forever lost and he wondered for one panicked moment if he was dreaming some horribly beautiful dream.

She released his lips too early but she was short of breath and he instantly felt bad for wanting so much of her.

'I'm sorry.' He croaked emotion over taking him and his nerves were peaking at a level they had never reached. He felt every nerve in his body and they were stinging from being strung so tightly.

'Don't be.' She rasped, her throat dry and raw. 'Water, Sirius please.'

He leaped out of the chair and sprinted to the cupboard, pulling a glass down and filling it with cold water. He marched back to her as she was trying to sit up.

'Here, stop. Let me help you.' He pushed her up slightly and tipped the glass towards her lips. She drank until it was all gone and her body seemed to relax slightly.

'Thank you.' She said and she looked shy for a moment and avoided his eyes.

He reached up and turned her chin back towards him. 'What is it?'

'I just – I thought you weren't real for a moment, maybe I had finally died and this well -,' She stopped, her bruised face blushing slightly.

'I'm real,' he grabbed her hand and brought it to rest over his heart, letting her feel how rapidly it was beating. 'You're real,' he caressed her face with his thumb. 'You're safe, I promise.'

Her eyes blurred suddenly with emotion and Sirius gathered her against him, careful to avoid her burns. She sobbed against his chest, the pain, sorrow and suffering seeping out in her tears. His own pain was mirrored in her and he cried into her hair, feeling the loss of her seeping away and being replaced with a burning need for her, to never let her go and to tell her in any way he could that he was in love with her.

He tilted her head back and pressed his lips softly against hers, begging her to understand. She didn't hesitate, kissing him back and clinging to him as if her life, and maybe his, depended on it. He scooped her off the table, holding her as gently as possible and he took her into his bedroom and laid her down against the soft pillows. He knelt on the floor next to her, not breaking their kiss and letting her soft, damaged hands explore his face.

He moved his lips away from hers with a strength he didn't know he possessed. Her eyes were searching his, asking him why he was hesitating.

'You need rest, sleep. I won't be far.' He made to stand but her hand clamped around his arm and he turned back to her. The fear in her eyes froze him in place.

'Don't leave me.' She pleaded and he felt his mind struggling with itself, but he didn't turn away and he didn't move. He stood there staring back at her and knowing what staying there meant, knowing it was against his better judgment to do so. She seemed to sense his hesitation because she sat up and tugged him towards her. Her fingers grasped the hem of his shirt and she pulled it over his head, letting it slip out of her fingers and onto the floor. 'Sirius, stay with me.' She said and he crawled onto the bed on top of her, shutting the part of his brain down that was telling him not to do this, that she was weak and hurt and her mind probably wasn't thinking straight. But neither was his and his pain was her pain and she pulled him down on her, groaning softly.

He was careful of her burns and wounds and without words he slid her jeans down over her legs, taking in each new bruise, and listening as she winced. Her hands were on his shoulders, keeping him there with her and reassuring him that she wanted him too, and telling him silently to look at her and not at the scars and bruises and pain. He pressed his lips against her neck, breathing deep and taking in her smell, the smoke of the fire she had escaped still clung to her but her own scent was there, the same as it had been that day so long ago in Hogsmeade.

It felt so right being there, his chest pressed against hers, his lips mapping her face, her neck, her stomach. It was as if the last two days of hopelessness were being erased as her hands moved across his back, gently but firmly pressing him on. He wanted to deepen the kiss, to show her how much he loved her, to give himself over and to lose himself in her, to forget what they had done to her, to him. He held back, hesitating on the brink of something more, wondering how long this could possibly last. She looked into his eyes and his own desire was reflected there and he thought maybe she might love him too.

'Sirius it's okay. I'm here, and I'll never leave you again.' He stared back at her and her words reassured him and he felt like laughing. This crazy, beautiful, train wreck of a woman was lying under him, bruised and broken after being tortured, and she was trying to reassure him.

In that instant he made up his mind and pressed his lips against hers once more. He no longer paused, his hesitation evaporating in the warmth of the bedroom and her body. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip, and she parted them in response. Her passion ignited him and his need was evident between them. She reached down and swiftly unbuttoned his pants and he stood, hating the separation, and stepped out of his jeans. In a flash he was there beside her again and he could tell the bedclothes were bothering her burnt skin. He sat back against the headboard, and pulled her on top of him, letting her sit astride him so that nothing but his hands, skin and the warm air were touching her.

She moaned against his lips in thanks and he slid a hand behind her, slowly unclasping her bra. A small shiver passed through her as he discarded the garment on the floor. He took her in, his eyes full of love and adoration. She flushed slightly under his gaze and moved her lips to his neck, closing the gap between them and kissing a path down his chest. He closed his eyes and let her hands and lips explore his body, his heart racing as her fingertips moved down his chest to his belly and down and he thought his heart might explode in his chest. He breathed deeply, his breathing unsettled and raspy. He opened his eyes and took her hand away from him, pulling it up and pressing it against his beating heart. He brought her mouth back to his and relished in the taste of her tongue. She moaned softly against his lips and he knew then that he was lost forever, she owned him in a way no one ever had or ever would. He was hers, wholly, body and soul.

He moved his hands down the side of her body, down past the swell of her breasts and across her stomach, reveling in the softness of her skin. He lifted her small frame slightly and removed the last piece of clothing separating them. He bent his head to her and laid soft kisses against her collar bone and down over the curve of her breast, and she pressed herself closer to him, no longer feeling the pain of the last few days, she moaned. His body was burning from the feeling of her skin and lips and he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her against him, lowering her weight down unto himself and her lips found his and she moaned into them his name.

Her hand was still resting against his chest and the other was lost in his hair as they moved together and he looked into her eyes and the woman before him was not scarred or broken or bruised. She was a burning flame in his hands and she was magnificent. He knew he could lose himself in this woman forever, and that was okay because the passion and love he felt for her knew no boundaries, no restrictions and no end. Together they made one whole and they could not be touched by the outside world, they could not be tainted by any fear or evil the world had to offer them. Her scars were erased as he loved her and his pain vanished with every moan and every beautifully whispered 'I love you Sirius.'

* * *

It was some hours later when Sirius woke. Eileen was draped over him, the moonlight from the window creeping over her back and making the burns and bruises on it jump into sharp relief. The realization of everything that had taken place in the last few hours rolled over him, until he felt nauseous and without waking Eileen he rolled out from under her and sat at the edge of the bed, head in hands. He needed some air or a glass of water, anything really. He stood and dressed quickly, avoiding looking at her battered body in his bed. He crossed the room silently, but as he reached the door he couldn't stop himself looking back at her. She was lying on her stomach, the sheets covering everything but her bare back. It was still red and raw from the burns of the fire, an odd assortments of bruises were scattered here and there, some purple and black and others a greenish yellow. Her back was facing him but he could visualize the wound that crossed from her cheek bone to the top of her lip. He knew she would have a scar there for the rest of her life but it didn't matter to him. He slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him, feeling guilty and slightly ashamed of himself. The living room was not empty, he quickly realised, and James and Lily were sitting with their backs to him around the fireplace.

'When did you get here?' he asked and they turned around, startled by his voice.

'Padfoot.' James stood, a look of anxiety on his face.

'You should have woke me.' He said, striding over to the kitchen and turning his eyes away from the table that was still covered in blood and dirt. He poured himself a glass of water before turning back to them.

'Lily said I shouldn't.' James said quietly, eyeing Sirius's bedroom door.

He shrugged, it was good to see them but at the moment he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

'She's really here then?' asked Lily, concern etched on her lovely face.

He nodded, fearing his voice would give away his emotion.

'Padfoot what happened?' James looked like he wanted to reach out for him but chose not to, instead sitting back down and running his hands through his hair.

Sirius sighed and moved around to sit in the chair closest to the fire. His emotions were playing with him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them anything, because it was far too painful and beautiful to do it all justice. He felt ashamed for sleeping with her when she had been through so much and was cursing himself for not putting a stop to it sooner. He also felt happier than he ever had, Eileen was alive and she was here with him and he would die before he let that go, and he felt guilty for it. He felt purified by her and his heart was both wounded by her pain and healed by her love.

Without knowing where to begin he started talking, recounting the scene from the last few hours to them, having to stop once as a sob threatened to break free as he told them about her wounds and the cut that scarred her face.

'How did she get out?' asked Lily in awe.

'I don't know.' He said, wondering it himself.

'You didn't ask?' she said, giving him a hard look.

'No I didn't, she was exhausted.' He looked away from Lily, not wanting to see the look he knew she was giving him.

'Did you sleep with her Sirius?' He looked up at her, not startled by her directness. James just continued to watch him and he understood that he would only be confirming something that they already suspected.

He nodded once, and looked down at his hands, knotted between his knees.

'Is she sleeping now?' asked James.

'Yes, it's too dangerous for her to leave. They'll be looking for her once they realise she escaped.' He frowned, 'Besides she has nowhere to go now.'

'Well we will leave then.' Said James standing.

'What, you think me a fool too?' said Sirius sadly.

They gave him a sharp look. 'What do you mean?' Said Lily finally.

'Didn't you hear what I said?'

'Yes? You love her Sirius – don't look at me like that it's been obvious for ages – I doubt she would have let you touch her after everything if she didn't love and want you too.' Said James, raising his brows at him.

'But I…' Sirius started but realised that, like most times, James was right and he had automatically known what was bothering Sirius.

'But nothing Padfoot, she came to you, trusted you, put her life in your hands and made love to you.' Sirius began to talk again but James cut him off, 'Yes maybe it wasn't smart to do it like that, her having just made it out of there alive, probably with more emotional scars than physical, but she did and she chose you to help her. She chose you to help her pick up the pieces so we are going to leave and maybe in the morning you can come to headquarters. Hector is chomping at the bit after your owl, Dumbledore told him to stay put though.' James and Lily shared a grin, clearly remembering something funny about the situation.

'You're right Prongs, of course you are. I was just – I've just been -,'

Lily stood and crouched beside him, taking his hands in hers. 'You've been devastated Padfoot, you lost her but now she is back with you again and it's a miracle you've managed to process it all so well so far. It's okay to hurt Padfoot, we love you so much, Eileen loves you it's so obvious.'

Sirius let her words wash over him and he was never more thankful for Lily Evans. She had somehow always known exactly what to say. She gave him a faint smile, and stood, pressing a soft kiss into his forehead. 'We know you need to be alone now, but we are here for you, you know that right?'

He nodded, love for his friends swelling inside him and he cleared his throat and wiped the wetness out of his eyes. 'Thanks Lily.'

She crossed the room and took James's hand. 'Call on us tomorrow, now come see us out and get some fresh air while you're at it.'

He stood, knowing her advice was always worth taking. He followed them to the front door and stepped out into the frozen night. The cold air caught his breath and sent it spiralling out in clouds of white mist. Lily hugged him tightly, and then released him to James who embraced him in a way only a brother could.

'Padfoot mate, I'm so sorry for everything -,'

'Don't Prongs really.' Sirius shut him up by planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

'Don't get too friendly there Pads.' Said Lily, her voice soft with amusement.

'Just love her Padfoot, you'll both be okay.' James released him and took Lily's hand. They climbed the hill together and Sirius leaned against the door, watching until long after they had disaparated.

He didn't realise how long he had been standing there in the cold night until faint music reached his ears from inside the house. She must have woken and looked for him, finding his and Remus's collection of muggle albums instead. He took a deep breath and turned back towards the door, opening it and stepping inside. The soft drum of music washed over him and he felt some of his earlier panic and despair ebbing out of him again. Most of the lights were out but a few candles illuminated his way, casting his shadow on to the walls. She was sitting, with one leg curled under her, on the edge of his desk chair. She must have tried to shower because her long blond hair was wet and tossed sloppily into a bun above her shoulders. A towel was clutched around her body and she was trying, with great difficulty, to rub something onto her raw back.

The sight of her sitting there solidified him and he silently crossed over to her. He removed the jar of cream from the desk, dipped two fingers into it and sat down behind her. She jumped slightly at his touch but gave him a reassuring sigh as he pushed her one good hand away and started rubbing the cream into her shoulders and back.

'Where did you go?' she whispered, her voice wavering slightly.

'I was just outside, I'm sorry I left you.' He said making sure he covered every bit of her burning red flesh.

'I thought maybe…it was all t-too much for you.' She said relaxing her shoulders as the cream instantly cooled her burning back.

Sirius didn't answer but stood up and walked around to kneel in front of her. He took her chin in his hand. Her face was as bruised and cut as last night but the terrified look in her eyes was reduced and replaced with one that made his breath come slightly less easy and his heart to feel like it was suddenly knotted. She moved her hand up to his face and wiped away the tear that had rolled silently down his cheek.

'I love you.' He said, meeting her eyes. 'For so long now.'

She leaned in and kissed him lightly. He could feel her tears rolling onto his hand as he cupped her face and could feel himself burning as she deepened the kiss. The coldness seemed to flood out of him and away, replaced by the warmth growing around him as he wove his fingers into her wet hair. She broke away from him softly and stood, using her good hand to pull him up gently with her. The top of her head reached his chin but she looked up into his eyes. He moved his face against her hair and took in her smell and warmth. She smelled of him and the minty cream on her back and still faintly of smoke and it rose around him as without a word she pulled him towards the bathroom. She had a determined and desperate look in her eyes now as she sat silently on the edge of the tub. Some of her burnt hair was already in the sink and he understood her suddenly as she handed him a pair of scissors.

'How short?' he asked taking the scissors out of her hand.

'All of it.' She said simply, turning her back on him. He looked at her shoulders set firmly and decidedly he bent down and pulled out an electrical muggle shaver Lily had bought him as a joke. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them that he wouldn't use magic to do the job so he fiddled for a moment with the plug but got it going in the end. He took the scissors off the edge of the round sink and with the other hand let her hair fall out of the tie. It was singed and burnt in places and a small patch was missing as if someone had grabbed it and tore it out. He breathed in deeply and ran his hand through the long wavy hair and up towards the base of her scalp where he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Her hair fell in waves around his feet and he cut more and more of her beautiful hair away. She sobbed silently as he placed the scissors back down and took up the razor. It buzzed coldly as he flicked it on and moved it from the front of her hair line back, leaving enough that soft blond fuzz was all that was left when he finally turned the razor off. She didn't move so he placed a kiss behind her ear and then on the side of her head, feeling the short soft hairs tickle his face.

He understood why she had done this, understood that she needed it. She was not the same person she had been, her soul had been forever altered and there was no going back from that. Something had been taken from her that Sirius knew she would never get back. Her heart was as broken and bruised, if not more so, as her body and he knew this now was a symbol. A symbol of renewal and of letting go of the self she had been, the girl behind her.

He helped her up and moved her to stand in front of the mirror. She stared wide eyed back at her reflection as Sirius stood behind her. Without her hair her slightly large ears stuck out more prominently but instead of making her appear more girlish as Sirius had once thought, she now looked dangerous and more terrifyingly beautiful than any woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her left eye was blackened worse than last night and the cut from her lip to cheek stood out against her pale skin. Sirius's eyes roamed down to the finger marks around her throat and onto the bruises around the arm that had been broken. She caught his eye as he looked back into her face. She pointed to her eye, 'Mulciber.'

Sirius could feel a cold hatred welling up inside him and she caressed her throat. 'Dolohov.' His eyes followed her hand to her arm. 'My father's spell blasted the wall I was behind, breaking my arm.' She carefully touched a finger to the burns on her shoulders. 'Bellatrix set the house on fire, she tortured me for days.' Sirius caught her eye again as she traced the outline of the raw scar on her face. 'Rabastan' she said, finally letting Sirius take her hand.

He kissed her fingers, closing his eyes and letting the storm of hatred roll over him, taking into memory her exact appearance at that moment and fixing each name into his mind so as to etch them there until he could find each of them and kill them.

She turned away from the mirror and Sirius found strength in her eyes. She was so devastatingly beautiful that it hurt.

'Come back to bed with me Sirius Black.' She whispered and he couldn't refuse even if he had wanted to.

The music of Neil Young floated through the air. A favourite of Remus's. He sang that only love could break your heart and for once Sirius understood how true it was. He thought briefly that perhaps muggles really knew something about music that wizards would never grasp. Something in their music was so organic, and pure, unassisted by any magic a wizard could produce.

They reached the bedroom and she closed the door behind them, leaving it open just enough that the next track was just audible. She stood in front of him in the faint light and for the second time that night she reached with her good hand and pulled the shirt up and over his head. He thought that a slight smile touched her lips as her hands found his chest and moved over it and down his sides, her deft fingers soft and firm, searching and loving. He let her touch him, taking in every detail of her face, looking past the damage there and glorying in her long blond lashes, the curve of her lip and the highness of her cheekbones.

When her fingers stilled she found the knot of her towel and slowly, moss-green eyes locked on steely gray, she let the towel drop around her and his breath caught in his chest. Her skin was pale and lovely, and she seemed to shine there in the candlelight and he had to touch her. His hands found her waist and he pulled her gently to him, his hand on the small of her back and the other at the back of her neck.

'How do I look?' she asked, her lips less than an inch from his.

'You've never looked more wonderful.' He said, his voice heavy with emotion and passion.

She closed the gap between their lips and Sirius lifted her and took her back to the bed, breaking their kiss only to undress and slide in next to her. He pulled her back to him, and she laid her head against his chest. Her back was still pink but the cream had worked wonders and he made a small mental note to thank Remus for leaving some in the cupboard. He laid a hand against the pink of her back and she sighed slightly.

'Does it still pain you? He asked, running a thumb down her arm.

'Not so much, thank you.' She said and the relief was audible in her voice.

He sat up and pulled her to sit between his legs, facing away from him. She didn't object so he moved his hands to her shoulders and started to gently massage her back. Her entire body seemed to relax under his touch and he could feel the tense anxiety rolling off her and it didn't take long before she was leaning back against him and snoring softly. He kissed the top of her head and ran a hand over the soft, short hair, loving her that much more for it. He found his wand on the bedside table and with a soft whisper the candlelight was extinguished. He pulled the covers up and covered her body, slipping down into the sheets so that she slept on top of him, her soft body totally relaxed. He traced the curve of her hip, astonished at the way he felt for her, the way his body and mind reacted to hers, how he wanted her in every way and hardly being able to believe that she was alive and had made love to him and the beauty of it all was illuminating.

* * *

**February 4****th****, 1979**

He woke as the sun drifted lazily in to the room, across the bed and danced across the pale and completely healed back of Eileen. She was still snoring peacefully on top of him, her cheek pressed against his chest and her arms lying lazily around his stomach. The morning light did nothing for the bruises and cuts that covered her body and he looked down unto her face, anger welling up inside him. The cut on her face was still raw and pink, the thin scar line contrasting against her pale skin. He must have made a noise because she seemed to stir and shifted slightly.

He couldn't help himself and he ran a hand down her arm. 'Hey.'

She yawned, not opening her eyes, or simply refusing to. He laughed and reaching down, tilted her chin up and kissed her lips.

'Hmm, do that again.' She said sleepily.

He laughed and it was the first real laugh he had had in days. 'Maybe later, you can stay in bed I'll make you something to eat, I know you're starving.' He said it lightly, not wanting to think about when the last time she ate really was.

'Mmmm.' She said in protest as he rolled her off him and stood, pulling pants on.

'I'm a terrible cook mind you.' He said, grinning as she opened one eye to look at him.

She closed the eye again and pulled the covers over her head as he barked with laughter, leaving the room and heading into the kitchen. The sight of the kitchen revolted him and he didn't want her to see it so he hurriedly pulled his wand out and within a few minutes the traces of last night had vanished from the house.

He set to work in the kitchen, pulling random things out of the cupboard and looking into the cold box Lily had called a refrigerator. He didn't trust the thing but pulled a package of sausages and eggs out. Before long he had the frying pan cooking the food as he sat drinking a cup of tea at the table and reading the Daily Prophet that had just been delivered.

'Anything interesting in there?' Eileen had come to stand behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

'Not unless you count the latest on the regulation and control of magic carpets?' He said, folding the paper and turning in his chair to look at her properly.

She had found his shirt and was wearing it now, the red pajama bottoms Lily had given him last Christmas under it, hanging off her much smaller body. Her face was still black and yellow but she looked significantly better than the night before, but that was still putting it optimistically.

'I'm a mess I know.' She said, and she blushed slightly under his gaze.

He took her hand. 'Don't ever be shy around me Eileen. You're so beautiful,' He reached up and touched the scar where it started at her lip. 'This – it says you've survived, it says that you're strong. You're so lovely. All of you, I – last night.'

'Shhh – you're an idiot for loving me Sirius Black, haven't I told you that before?' she said, but there was laughter and love in her voice.

'Call me a fool then because I love you Eileen Grey, I should have said it months ago.'

'I love you too.' She said and bent down to kiss him.

Her stomach growled violently and he broke their kiss, grinning. 'I'm going to feed you now, sorry if it isn't good. I'm terrible at cooking spells.' He stood and crossed to the frying pan, tipping five sausages and three fried eggs unto her plate. He marched over to her and placed the plate in front of her.

She seemed amused by him but picked up the fork and ate everything while he watched, sipping his tea and enjoying the colour that seemed to be returning to her face.

'We have to go out later.' He said finally, after she cleared her plate.

She sighed, 'I know.'

'I don't want to.'

'Neither do I.'

'Your brother doesn't like me as it is, if I keep you from him today I'm sure he'll do me in himself.' He said irritated with the thought of having to deal with Hector today.

She plucked a sausage off his plate with her fork and bit into it, thinking. 'You know -,' she swallowed. 'I don't really understand why he doesn't like you. Have you ever done anything to him?' she asked, waving the impaled sausage on her fork at him.

'No!' he said, slightly indignant.

She grinned. 'He's not going to like this.' She waved the sausage again between them and then popped it into her mouth.

Sirius grinned back at her. 'This?' he asked, knowing what she meant but wanting to hear it anyway.

'Don't be coy Sirius Black, you know exactly what I mean.' She raised her brows at him.

'Just say it then.' He said, grinning stupidly.

'You're a fool.' She laughed.

'Guilty.'

'Fine. Us, together, however you like it. You're mine now.'

'Oh really?' he said, his eyes sparkling with mirth and unsuppressed joy.

'Yes.'

'I suppose that means you're mine then.'

'Haven't I always been?' she said softly.

'Yes I think so.' He replied, setting his cup down softly.

'Can't we just stay here and pretend there isn't a war going on Sirius?'

'You don't know how much I'd love that.' He stood and gently pulled her out of her chair. 'Some of Lily's robes are still upstairs, she won't mind.'

She sighed and smiled sadly. 'Okay.'

They climbed the stairs together and found some left behind clothes of Lily's hanging in the closet that used to be James's.

'So James and Lily don't live here anymore?' she asked, shuffling through the robes.

'No they moved out a few days ago, since they're getting married James's parents bought them a place of their own in Godric's Hollow.

'That was kind of them. I know you consider them family too.' She said, choosing a simple dark blue set of robes.

'I do, Mr. and Mrs. Potter are wonderful. I'm sure you'll meet them.' He smiled, thinking of James's parents.

'I'd love to. Will you button this for me, my thumb is still sore.'

He moved in front of her, buttoning the front of the robes up. 'What happened to your thumb?' he asked casually.

She grimaced slightly in memory. 'Had to pop it out of place to slip my hands out of the ropes.' She said it plainly but Sirius inhaled. She raised her hand to cover his. 'Hey, I don't want to think about it either, maybe later we will but not now. Let's not think about it.'

'How can I not, I'll never forget how you looked last night, barely alive Eileen.'

'I'm here now because of you.' She took his hand in both of hers, the buttons fastened. 'Sirius, I'm not saying forget, I can't and I won't. But today, I want to be happy with you. There has been too much time wasted, too many days spent living in a hell. I just want to be happy for a while.'

He looked into her eyes and the pain was there but so was a truth and he knew she was right. 'You're right.' He smiled slightly. 'I'm going to get ready, do you think you're up for this all. A lot of people thought you were dead.'

'I'll be okay as long as you're next to me.'

'I won't leave your side unless you want me too.' He said and meant it.

'Then I'll be okay.' She smiled, smoothing down the robes.

* * *

She sat, perched on the counter in the bathroom while Sirius showered. 'So Remus Lupin lives with you?'

'Yes.' He said from behind the shower curtain.

'Why isn't he here?'

'Last night was the full moon.' Said Sirius, finishing and turning off the water. He stepped out and grinned as her eyes travelled over him.

'I see.' She said and he grinned as he dried himself off.

'Pass me my pants.' He said.

Ten minutes later he was dry, dressed and throwing his warmest cloak around Eileen's shoulders.

He opened the front door and a cold chill rushed in and Eileen pulled the cloak closer around her.

'Here put the hood up, you don't have hair to keep yourself warm now.' He said, tugging the hood up around her head.

'It will grow back soon enough.' She smiled but didn't complain.

Sirius locked the door with his wand and taking her hand they walked together to the top of the hill. He kept his eyes peeled, his wand held tightly in his hand, ready to defend them if he had too. She was still slower than normal and he could tell she was fighting the aches and pains that must be weighing on her.

'Ready?' he asked as they reached the crest of the hill overlooking the tiny village.

She nodded, her mouth set in a line and he turned on the spot, taking her with him.

* * *

The reappeared in front of Head Quarters and the street was quiet and empty and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. It looks like they weren't being watched or followed, perhaps the Death Eaters still didn't realise that Eileen was alive.

They took the steps and Sirius tapped his knuckles against the door, waiting. It didn't take long before the door was pulled open. Moody looked Sirius over once before his eyes trailed to Eileen and locked on her. Some emotion flicked across his scarred face before he stepped aside and they moved into the house and out of the cold.

'Black, good to see you. You're friends are in the kitchen, mind if I have a word here with Grey?' Moody growled at him but Sirius was sure he knew what Moody wanted.

Eileen gave him a small smile and he moved down the hall and into the kitchen, turning to see Moody embracing her before he walked into the kitchen. Moody had been almost as torn up over the thought of her death as James had been. Though they had never been particularly close, Sirius knew Moody felt slightly responsible for leaving her behind that day. It was touching to see and his heart-felt lighter knowing that Moody was more than a guff exterior.

'Sirius!' Fabian and Gideon both called out to him, grinning hugely. James, Lily and Peter were there as well, beaming at him.

'Where is she?' asked James, standing.

'I'm here.' She said, entering the kitchen. She had removed her cloak and everyone's eyes fell on her. Moody stood beside her with the air of a man daring anyone to offend her.

'Eileen -,' James started but the sight of her, bruised, scarred and buzz cut took the words from him and everyone else at the table.

James broke the moment by striding over to her and pulling her to him. 'You saved my life.'

'It was nothing really.' She said, slightly embarrassed by all the attention.

'It wasn't nothing, I'd be dead without you. I'm so sorry that – for this-,' James stopped talking, emotion choking him.

'Don't blame yourself, I'm fine see.' She said softly, giving James a smile.

Her words almost seemed laughable because everyone in the room could see that she was not fine and a bubble of laughter seemed to escape James's lips as Lily quickly wrapped her arms around him and forced him back into a chair.

'It's good to see you Eileen, welcome back.' Dorcas Meadowes interrupted the awkward silence and Sirius was thankful for it.

He pulled a seat out for Eileen and sat down next to her, winking at Peter who grinned back at him.

'I thought Hector might be here?' Eileen looked down the table to Fabian and Gideon, both of whom looked more serious than Sirius had ever known them to be.

Gideon lightened slightly, 'Oh he was, I'm sure he'll be back soon.' He exchanged a look with his brother who smiled.

'We got Sirius's owl last night, Dumbledore was here you see, so we knew as soon as you sent it.' Said James who was regaining himself.

'Of course we couldn't believe it and we were here torn between hunting those bastards down and going to see you ourselves.' Said Benji Fenwick.

'Then a second owl arrives from Hector's wife -,' Lily started.

'Anna?' Eileen sat up in her seat a little.

'Yes, apparently their baby was on the way.' Said Lily smiling.

'So the poor bloke was in a bit of a state. Dumbledore ordered him to stay away from you until today so he took off back to his wife, fuming and all nerves. You'd think this was his first babe.' Said Emmeline, smiling at the memory.

'It doesn't matter, every new bairn feels like the first one every time.' Said Caradoc, clearly thinking of his own children.

'He'll be back, he sent word earlier that the baby was healthy, didn't say much more.' Gideon added, noticing Eileen's eagerness.

'I think this is a good reason to celebrate, don't you?' Said Sturgis, standing and holding his bottle of butterbeer up.

Moody strode forward and snatching up a bottle, thrust it into the air.

'To Eileen, and to Hector's new child! We are so glad you're alive, and to new life and the celebration of old.' Emmeline said and they all nodded and said their agreement while Eileen smiled, embarrassed but feeling loved.

* * *

They stayed at HQ all day, people came and went, everyone embracing her, shocked by her appearance but none of them mentioning it. Dumbledore and McGonagall had arrived around mid-day and had spoken to her alone for some time. When they were done Dumbledore insisted that he return to Hogwarts but that they would meet over the Easter Holiday. The atmosphere was light and relaxed, and Eileen fit in perfectly, talking to Lily as James, Sirius and Peter talked together. Remus was spending time with his mother after the full moon but he had sent an owl earlier saying he would see them the following day. Gideon and Fabian were entertaining everyone with imitations of their twin nephews who would soon be a year old.

It was after dinner that Hector finally arrived, blowing into the house like a hurricane, he seemed like a man who couldn't decide which emotion he was feeling. He had rushed into the kitchen, brandishing pictures and grinning. When his eyes fell on Eileen the smile was gone from his face so fast it might have been slapped off.

'Bloody hell.' He said, his blue eyes meeting her moss-green ones. 'What the hell did they do to you?' he said, heat rushing to his face.

Eileen ignored her brother's questions and grabbed the pictures from his hands. She looked over them eagerly, her face brightening as she looked. Sirius leaned over her shoulder, looking down into the face of a blonde haired baby boy, one hand pressed against his face as he snored against the chest of a thin, chestnut haired woman. There was another with two little girls, the exact same colouring at their mother, beaming as they held their infant brother.

'What have you named him? Said Eileen, and Hector pried his eyes off her face and looked down at his new son.

'Marcus Hector Grey.' He said.

'He's lovely Hector, I'd like to meet them.' She handed the pictures to Lily who instantly went gooey eyed over the baby.

'Yes of course, whenever you like.' He replied. 'What happened to your hair?' he blurted and the room went silent around them.

Sirius tensed behind her but she simply looked at him, 'I cut it off obviously.'

Hector continued to stare at her as she looked at him, waiting for him to speak again. 'They cut your face.'

'Rabastan Lestrange did, yes.'

Fabian and Benji exchanged a look that Sirius caught and he knew what was running through their heads. Rabastan Lestrange would pay for that.

'I thought you were dead.' Hector said and his voiced slipped slightly, showing the emotion under it.

'I'm not, I'm okay.'

Hector laughed, a sharp laugh full of incredulity. He pulled her in and hugged her hard until she groaned slightly in pain. 'Shit I'm sorry, bloody hell Eileen you've never been less okay.'

He released her and she rubbed her side where Sirius knew a large ugly black bruise was. 'It's nothing I won't get over.' She said.

'I'm not going to let them get away with this.' He said, pressing his hand against her face.

'You think I would?' Something passed behind her eyes that was dark and Sirius knew it, felt familiar with it. Hatred, hatred and the promise of vengeance.

'Of course not.' He said and there was pride in his voice. 'I've got to get back, Anna's mother is taking care of the girls right now.' Hector turned his eyes on Sirius for the first time. 'Black, a word – please.' He added as Sirius raised his brows.

'Sure.' He gave Eileen's shoulder a slight squeeze but followed Hector into the hall.

'Listen, I'm don't like you Black but you took care of her last night – so,' Hector inhaled. 'Thank you.'

'I don't really like you either Grey but I do love her.' Sirius said and Hector frowned at him. 'You don't have to like it, I don't really care if you do but I will protect her and I will love her. She'll be with me now and I won't leave her.' Sirius finished, folding his arms.

Hector considered him for a moment, narrowing his eyes. Finally he turned and pulled the door open. 'You better take care of her Black.'

'Oh I plan to.' He said, stepping forward as Hector stepped out the door.

'Good.'

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am both thrilled and astonished that we have reached 2000 reads! Also I want to take a moment to say how very grateful I am for your reads and reviews, it is a thrill to see even one new review when I log in to check!

Now to this chapter! I hope that I did it justice and that you love it as much as I do. Sirius and Eileen finally! Haha. Any questions/comments are very welcome, I love hearing from you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you would recognise as the fantastic work of J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for those OC characters that appear here.**

* * *

**March 15th, 1979**

Sirius was snoring next to her, lying on his belly, mouth slightly open. His black hair was longer than it had been a month ago and it was falling across his face and into his eyes. Eileen closed her eyes and snuggled in closer to him, the heat radiating off of him was like having her own personal furnace. He slept without a shirt, the chilly air of the bedroom not bothering him in the least as he snored on peacefully.

Over a month had passed since the first night she spent in Sirius's bed and her own appearance reflected it. Her hair had grown out slightly and the bruises and cuts had all but faded and healed. The mark left on her face had stayed the same, the thin pink line a constant reminder of that night. They had spent time talking about it, it hadn't been easy at first, the memories hurt and the hate had grown behind Sirius's eyes. She had cried, spent hours in his arms letting him bring her back from the depths of her anger and misery and in turn comforted him with her presence and her body at night when she knew the hate was bubbling over. In the nights they found each other, were made whole by their love and the marks of the war were washed clean from their bodies and souls. In the nights they belonged to each other and no war existed outside, no one could touch them. The mornings were always so peaceful as they hung between sleep and wake, both refusing for as long as possibly to leave the safety of their room and their house.

They had been left to themselves for a while, and although neither of them said it they knew James and Lily were to thank for the small peace they were finding together. Dumbledore had told her to lay low, avoid going out for as long as possible, the longer Voldemort thought her dead the better. Remus was still living with them but he too seemed to be making himself scarce, although he was now working with the Werewolves, actively trying to turn them away from Voldemort and Greyback. She had grown increasingly fond of Remus over the past month, she didn't care that he was a werewolf, he was incredibly kind and intelligent and his love for tea, muggle music and chocolate were not only endearing but charming and lovable. She had openly wondered to Sirius why Remus wasn't involved with anyone and Sirius had laughed his barking laugh and said 'Because he's Moony'.

She could hear him now, shuffling around in the kitchen, probably making tea and thought that maybe she should go join him. She opened her eyes again and looked into Sirius's sleeping face. In the short time she had spent with him she had grown to love the way he looked so peaceful as he slept, a slight smile curled his lips. She smiled and placed a light kiss on his shoulder, sliding out of bed. He continued to snore on as she dressed, wrapping a dressing gown around herself and slipping quietly out of the bedroom.

'Morning Remus.' She said, taking a seat at the kitchen table and yawning.

Remus turned, surprised to see her. 'Eileen, – Would you care for a cup of tea?' he asked, thoughtful as always.

'I'd love one, thank you.'

In no time Remus had a cup of tea in her hand and sat down next to her, pulling the Daily Prophet towards him. 'Padfoot is still sleeping?' he asked.

'Yes. I hope you don't mind I thought I'd join you this morning.'

Remus looked surprised but pleased. 'I don't mind at all Eileen.'

She smiled at him and sipped her tea. 'How is everything with the Order? '

Remus frowned. 'You mean the other werewolves?'

She shrugged. 'Either way.'

He sighed and laid the paper back on the table. 'Bad at best. They are resistant, which isn't surprising. They think Voldemort can give them better opportunities than the Ministry can and frankly they aren't entirely wrong.'

'What do you mean?'

'The Ministry isn't kind to us, finding work is nearly impossible to start, and the current policies don't look favourably on that ever changing. Many of my kind see Voldemort as a change, and any change must be better than the current system.'

'What do you think?' she asked and Remus smiled at her.

'I can't say I really blame them for wanting change, but Voldemort is definitely not the answer they're looking for.' He said.

'No I don't think he is.' She agreed but didn't continue as Remus returned to his paper.

They sat together for a while in comfortable silence until Remus finished the paper and offered it to her.

'No thanks, I don't think I'll find anything in there to my taste.' She said, and her stomach grumbled comically.

Remus chuckled. 'Hungry?'

She grinned at him. 'I suppose so.'

'I'll make some breakfast then.' He said, pushing his chair back.

'I'll help, I really am a decent cook, unlike Sirius.'

'Did I hear my good name being insulted out here?' said Sirius, as he appeared from behind the bedroom doors.

'She wasn't saying anything that wasn't true Padfoot.' Said Remus, sharing a grin with Eileen.

'You're a biased opinion Moony.' He said, reaching the kitchen and taking a drink out of Eileen's mug. 'You do make the best cup of tea though Moony, I'll never drink anyone else's.'

Remus nudged Eileen, 'Suck up.'

She laughed and Sirius pretended to look abashed. 'I did warn you that I was a terrible cook so you can't pretend you didn't know now.' He said to her, sitting at the table and finishing her tea.

She looked back at him over her shoulder before turning to Remus. 'It's true he did warn me.'

'And you still stayed? Well Padfoot I'm impressed.'

'Har har Moony. She couldn't resist my good looks and charming personality.'

'Oh yes I absolutely fell for you from the moment you dropped that dungbomb into my potion in third year, so charming of you.' She said, as Remus snorted with laughter.

'You remember that?' Said Sirius, a grin threatening to spread across his face.

'I remember having eyes the size of saucers and a nose that touched my chin Sirius Black!' she said, turning and raising her brows at him.

Remus and Sirius erupted into a fit of laughter, a bit of egg jumping out of the frying pan prematurely as Remus accidentally japed the pan with his wand.

A knock on the door didn't stop them from roaring with laughter so Eileen went to answer it, shaking her head at the men behind her. James and Lily stood outside as she opened the door, smiling at them she ushering them in.

'What did I miss?' said James, looking amused. Sirius and Remus recounted the story from third year and soon James was joining in the hilarity.

Lily rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to help Eileen salvage Remus's forgotten cooking. 'How're you?' she asked, giving Eileen a side look.

'Good Lily, what about you and James?' She cracked another egg and let it fall into the pan, tapping the side with her wand.

'We're great, I can hardly believe the wedding is so soon!' said Lily, her eyes sparkling as she turned to look at James, who was now bent around the table with Remus and Sirius with their heads close together in discussion. 'Hey! What are you three up to now?' she asked and the three men looked up at them with guilty faces.

'Caught planning something dangerous no doubt.' Said Eileen, wiping her hands with a towel and enjoying Sirius's sly smile.

'When have we ever done anything dangerous?' said Sirius in mock outrage.

'Oh let me think-,' started Lily.

'Don't try too hard Red, that head of yours is already close to popping off.' Said Sirius, pushing his chair back slightly in case he needed to run.

Lily glared at him but turned to Eileen. 'How do you put up with him?' she asked as Sirius laughed loudly.

'It's a struggle every day I assure you.' She said and grinned at her.

'Hey – is that your owl Sirius?' said Remus and they all looked in the direction of his gaze.

A brown screech owl was looking curiously at them from behind the window and Sirius popped out of his chair and was at the window in an instant, letting the owl in. It soared across the window and landed on the chair in front of Eileen, sticking its leg out to her.

'That owl belongs to Re-,' Sirius started but she interrupted him, slowly reaching out to take the letter from the owls leg.

'Regulus.' She detached the letter and the owl took off again, through the open window Sirius was still standing next to.

'What the hell?' he said and they all stared at her as she flipped the letter open and slowly pulled out the folded paper.

'They know you're alive.' Said Lily, eyes wide.

'How?' said James.

'I don't know.' She said absently, gazing down at the fine print that she knew to be Regulus's.

_Eileen,_

_Words fail me. I thought you dead this past month but today they said you were still alive. I need to see you Eileen – please. Please Eileen, meet me. I don't know where you are but you know you can trust me_. _Hogsmeade Village, next Saturday at nightfall._

_Yours,_

_Regulus Black_

'Well?' Sirius was still standing near the window, the humour so recently on his face gone and replaced with a look she did not like.

'He wants to meet me.' She said, knowing how he would react.

'Absolutely not!' Three voices said together and she looked around surprised at Remus and James.

Sirius finally strode back to the table and held his hand out for the letter. She handed it over and he scanned it quickly, his frown deepening.

'No. No way Eileen.'

She took the letter out of his hands, frowning back at him. 'I want to go.'

'There is a good chance that it's a set up.' Said Remus calmly, as Sirius and James gave each other identical looks of incredulity.

'It's not.' She said, folding the letter again and slipping it into her pocket.

Sirius blanched and stared at her but it was James who spoke. 'You don't know that Eileen. We don't know how they know you're alive and Regulus Black is a Death Eater, Voldemort's personal puppet.'

'I know Regulus, he won't hurt me.'

Sirius managed to find his voice and it sounded low and angry. 'You know a Death Eater. No you're not going. End of story.'

She glared at him, their eyes locking over the table.

'Dumbledore told you to lay low, you can't go either way.' Said Remus logically.

'He said that before we knew that they know I'm alive. I think the time for laying low is over.' She said, still looking at Sirius.

He scoffed at her and ran a hand through his hair in agitation. 'And I suppose you want to go alone as well.' He said sarcastically.

'I'm fully capable of taking care of myself.' She said in indignation.

'You're not serious?' he said, his voice raising. 'I haven't forgotten you almost dead in the snow in my garden!' he said, nearly shouting.

They shot daggers at each other over the table with their eyes, no one else daring to say anything. Of course she should see Regulus, he was her friend, he hadn't given up her secret before and she knew he wouldn't hurt her now. Sirius was being over protective but she could see the anger and love in his eyes and she softened, sighing slightly.

'You just can't go. If it's a trap -,' Sirius stopped, looking away from her, his voice heavy with emotion.

She couldn't stop herself before she was across the room, wrapping her arms around his waist. 'Okay.'

His arms wrapped around her after a moment and he sighed, the fight leaving him. He smoothed her short hair down and kissed the top of her head lightly as Remus went to help Lily with the forgotten breakfast and James turned away from them, giving them a moment of privacy.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her lips softly, his eyes searching hers. 'I know you can protect yourself but I'd rather you didn't have reason to.' He said softly so only she could hear.

'This is a war Sirius, we can't pretend it isn't.'

'I know, but I can't lose you again.' He said, brushing a thumb across her scar.

'You won't Sirius, I promise.' She said, and they broke apart as Lily laid a plate of over cooked eggs on the table.

* * *

**March 24****th****, 1979**

Eileen and Lily walked side by side up the quiet street, their cloaks pulled over their heads and clutched securely around their bodies, keeping the damp chilly air out. It was still cold for nearly April and lately a wet bone deep chill had fallen over most of the country. The street didn't usually close up this early but the chill and the weight of dread that seemed to come with it was enough to make folks huddle around the fire and keep their families close. The sun was setting in the distance, down the slope and past the shrieking shack, where Eileen had learned Remus had spent each full moon. The sun sunk down lower as they walked and illuminated the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The two women stopped without a word to each other and silently gazed at their old school. It was Lily who finally sighed.

'I miss it.' She said sadly, turning to look at Eileen.

'So do I. Everything seemed much simpler then.' Eileen agreed, not taking her eyes off the castle. 'Do you think we'll ever step foot in there again?'

'I think Dumbledore wouldn't mind if we did.' Said Lily thoughtfully.

'What if we went up after this? It couldn't hurt to stop by. I need to speak to Dumbledore anyway.' Said Eileen, turning finally to look at Lily.

She seemed to brighten considerably and Eileen smiled at her. 'Lily, I can't begin to say how much I appreciate you coming with me today.'

'It's nothing Eileen really, I'd rather be here than be worried sick if you went alone.'

'You know James and Sirius will be furious.' Said Eileen apologetically.

Lily laughed. 'They will get over it. Sirius has a temper to match the best of us but he doesn't hold a grudge against people he loves.'

Eileen grinned. 'Thank you Lily. Really you and James should come around more, I'm sorry we weren't friends at Hogwarts.'

'Me too. Something to do with you being in Slytherin.' Lily Joked.

'Severus always wanted you to himself then too.' Said Eileen but Lily looked away quickly. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-,'

'It's okay you didn't mean anything I know. Severus was a good friend but he fell in with the wrong people as you well know.' Lily gave her a sad look. 'He didn't have your conscience about it I suppose.'

'I don't think Severus is a bad person Lily and I don't think you do either. Honestly I keep having this feeling that I'm forgetting something about him but I can't put my -,'

'Eileen!' A male voice called from across the clearing, making them snap their heads around and draw their wands in unison, pointing at the young man.

'Regulus.' She said, lowering her wand slightly, though Lily continued to point hers at him with a grimace on her face.

'What did they do to you?' he said in horror as he got closer and was able to see their faces.

Her hand went automatically to the scar on her face. A permanent gift from Rabastan. 'Tortured me for two days - left me for dead in a burning house. Where should I start Regulus?' she spat, bitterness rising inside her.

Regulus's mouth popped open comically and his lips moved as if to form words but nothing came out, giving him the appearance similar to a fish out of water.

'You're really surprised?' Asked Lily and Regulus looked at her for the first time. Eileen didn't fail to notice the look of revolution that crossed Regulus's face as he looked at Lily and a fresh wave of heat rose inside her.

She pulled her hood down and Regulus let out a small groan, taking in her altered appearance. Although she had long enough hair now that she couldn't be called bald it was still short enough to make an impact. 'You think for one moment that this is bad Regulus? That the scar on my face is disturbing? This is nothing compared to things they've done to others. Things they will make you do to people like Lily, people like me.' She scuffed at him. 'It's high time you reconsidered your loyalties Regulus.'

He looked slightly stunned but at last found his voice. 'You're with Sirius now? Is that true?'

Lily gave her a quick look, but she answered without hesitation. 'Yes.'

'For how long?' He said, his voice not giving away his emotion.

'Since Hogwarts.'

'I see. Well I'll leave, you've made it obvious you want nothing to do with me anymore.'

'I never said -,' she started, her anger turned down some.

'I'm glad you're alive because I love you. I was devastated when I found out. Do you know how hard that has been?' His voice broke slightly and she was reminded for a brief moment of Sirius. 'Having to pretend I didn't care that my cousin killed you. I guess you're not the only one pretending now Eileen. I hope my brother makes you happy.'

'Regulus -,'

'I went to your house your parents didn't touch your stuff. I packed it for you.' He flicked his wand and her trunk, which she hadn't noticed until now, levitated between them, landing softly on the ground. They stared at each other for a few moments until Regulus sighed and looked away. He strode over to her, careful to avoid her eye and pulled something from his robes. 'If you still wanted it.' He said and dropped the silver chain into her hand.

She looked down at the symbol attached to it. The Deathly Hallows. She felt her throat constrict slightly and she looked up in time to catch his eye. 'Leave them Regulus. Leave them and come with us. You'll be accepted I promise. Please.'

'You know I can't do that Eileen.'

'Why not? Regulus I will never forget or forgive them for doing what they did to me. It is a struggle to not let hatred fill me every day. Sirius – your brother, he's – I do love him. I know he would want you to come with us too.' She said, feeling emotion swell inside her and her stomach turned violently, threatening to give up her dinner.

Regulus's hand darted out and his finger touched the scar on her face briefly before he dropped his hand, turned on his heel and aparated in front of her.

She felt her stomach roll and before she could think she turned and vomited into the road. Lily rushed towards her as she sank to her knees on the ground, puking up the contents of her stomach.

'Eileen, shh – breathe.' Lily held her, patting her back.

Her vision went fuzzy at the sides and she tried to shake it off, her stomach still turning but unable to bring anything else up. 'I'm going to pass out.' She said faintly and Lily looked pale beside her. Her vision went out of focus and the last thing she remembered was watching a silvery doe shoot out of Lily's wand and fly off towards the castle.

O

'You can't be serious?' a voice came through the darkness and she felt that she was lying somewhere soft and warm.

'Of course I'm serious Miss Evans!'

'There isn't any chance you're um- mistaken?' said a male voice.

'Mr. Potter, you'd think I'd repaired enough of your bones and broken bits that you would have more faith in me!'

'I – Sorry. Just a shock that's all.'

'Yes well these things happen. Either way she is fine. She should see a healer at Saint Mungo's in a few weeks.' The voice sounded clipped and superior and Eileen could tell she had walked away because she tutted as she did so.

'Bloody hell.' The voice belonged to James and Eileen managed to force her eyes open.

She was in the Hogwarts hospital wing and the curtains were drawn around her bed. She sat up, still feeling nauseous.

'What were you thinking going with her anyway Lily? Sirius is livid. I'm not thrilled myself.' Said James from the other side of the curtain.

'We were fine. It was just Regulus Black. They were friends James it's understandable that he wanted to see her.'

'He is a Death Eater Lily. Not her friend.' Said James in exasperation.

'Well he didn't do her any harm, we are both fine. You're over reacting.'

James laughed. 'You think I'm over reacting now just wait until Sirius finds out that she's -,'

'Where is he anyway? I thought he would be here the moment he found out.' Said Lily, cutting James off.

'He will be here soon. We were in a training test. I was done so I said I'd go. Remus is here too, talking to Dumbledore about _things_.' Said James, accentuating the word. 'We knew you were okay, but we also knew exactly what you were up to.' Said James accusingly.

'Don't look at me like that James Potter. I wasn't going to let her go alone.'

'You shouldn't have let her go at all!'

Lily huffed in irritation. 'It's beside the point now. This changes everything.'

Eileen couldn't listen any longer and she swung her legs out of the bed and stood. She felt weaker than normal but not in any danger of losing what was left of her stomach acid. She pushed the curtain across and James and Lily turned to look at her, both flushed and surprised.

'You should be in bed.' Said James, instantly steering her back to the bed.

'I'm fine. Just was sick, with everything.' She said, but sat either way.

James and Lily exchanged a look. She stared at them in confusion. 'What aren't you saying?'

James face flushed and he looked away from her. Lily seemed to want to say something but couldn't get her mouth out of the thin line it was currently pressed into.

They were saved saying anything as the matron came bustling back towards them. 'Good, you're awake. You may continue to be sick for the next few weeks but there is something Saint Mungo's can give you for that. I don't typically carry any here and I've given you the little bit I did have.' She said in a flourish.

'I'm sorry I'm not following.' She said and Lily and James made a point to avoid her eye.

The matron gave her a piercing look. 'Lay back dear.' She said and pressed Eileen back into the bed without giving her a choice.

She poked a finger into her abdomen and then smiled at Eileen. 'Yes I'm certainly right!' the matron announced, and threw James a spiteful look.

'I'm sorry, what exactly are you talking about?' Said Eileen, feeling panic rising inside her.

'You're pregnant Miss Grey. I'd say nearly 10 weeks now.' Said the matron as matter of fact as if she had been relaying the weather.

She heard the words but they seemed to slip from her brain and leave again and she stared blankly at the matron as if she had spoken a foreign language.

'What?' she managed.

The matron huffed once but patted her arm in a reassuring sort of way. 'You're having a baby. Congratulations.'

If she had expected anything from today it had not been that. She continued to stare at the matron until she stood and strode off, muttering about hormones. Lily was by her side as swiftly as if she had always been there and she took Eileen's hand between her own.

'It'll be fine Eileen.' She said and her voice sounded almost comical to Eileen's ears.

James continued to stand awkwardly at the foot of the bed, his expression unreadable.

'Where is Sirius?' she managed finally, her brain grasping onto a single thought in the storm of many.

James exhaled. 'On his way. He doesn't know.'

'Don't tell him.' She said, and before she realised it she was sitting up again, swinging herself out of bed and forcing the boots back on her feet.

'What do you mean you have to tell him.' Said James, confusion winning out as the expression on his face.

'Not now. He'll be angry enough at me for seeing Regulus. I can't tell him that – I can't say he's – No. No. Just no.' she said, shaking her head as if to clear it.

Before James could respond the doors opened and Remus and Dumbledore walked in, chatting amicably.

'Eileen, you're feeling better then!' said Remus happily, coming over and hugging her, not noticing the awkward silence falling around them.

'Yes I am.' She turned to look at Dumbledore who was wearing an expression of mingled amusement and curiosity. 'I'd like to leave now Professor, thank you for seeing to me.'

Dumbledore smiled, 'By all means Miss Grey. Do come back at any time.'

Eileen didn't hesitate and took the opportunity to dodge past James and headed towards the doors. She heard them make quick goodbyes to Dumbledore before they were rushing to catch up to her as she made her way quickly down the stairs.

'Send Sirius a message. I'll meet him at the house.' She said briefly, trying to only think of one thing at a time.

'What's happening?' said Remus breathlessly, hurrying alongside her.

She didn't respond but continued down until they reached the front doors. She watched as a silver stag shot out of James's wand beside her, the patronus going to give Sirius a message. She didn't stop walking until they reached the front gates, finally slowing down both from exhaustion and the overwhelming panic rising inside her.

'Bloody hell.' Remus and Lily came to a stop beside her and James, slightly out of breath.

'Eileen -,' James began but she held up a hand to stop him.

'I know what you must think -,'

'I don't think you do.' Said Lily, her hands going to her hips.

'I'm lost.' Said Remus, looking between each of them.

She sighed and her hand went to her stomach reflexively. 'I can't do this.' She said, dropping her hands to her sides.

'Eileen, if you don't tell him – you have to tell him.' Said James, his hand pushing up his glasses.

She laughed, a bubble of hilarity rising in her throat. This was ridiculous. She had not that long ago been spying for the Order of the Phoenix, kidnapped and tortured by Death Eaters, nearly killed by her family, and finally after all that time found Sirius. She was still damaged from it all, woke in the night to nightmares and Sirius would pull her back from them, loving her in a way that was still so new, so beautiful and sweet. She looked around the grounds of Hogwarts, untouched and so lovely. The war was waiting for them outside these gates, they could all be dead tomorrow and now, now she had to worry about something else beyond her control, something that couldn't possibly exist within a world, a person, so reckless and broken. A baby. A child that was not only hers but Sirius's. She thought she had taken measures to prevent this, and yet here she was, running her hand over her stomach that was still uneasy and she felt that maybe she had known for a while. It was the first night, nearly two months ago now. Sirius had lifted her out of the darkness and brought her back to the living that night, and it must have been then, that beautifully awful night that created this cold little spark of hope.

'I'm pregnant.' She said and she felt stronger for saying it aloud.

Remus's mouth opened slightly but he closed it instantly. 'Does Sirius know?'

'Not yet.' She said and making up her mind she pushed through the gates leading back to Hogsmeade.

'So you're going to tell him?' Said James, coming up beside her.

'Of course I am.'

'When?' Lily and Remus walked on her other side.

She stopped in the road and sighed. They all looked expectantly back at her. 'I'll tell him when I tell him. Please let me be the one to do it. I'm still not sure how I feel about this. There is a war going on and a baby – well a baby isn't practical.'

James laughed, startling them. 'Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. It's just that I never pictured Sirius as a father.'

Lily and Remus smiled slightly, not sure whether to laugh or not.

'I don't think Sirius pictured Sirius as a father.' Said Remus and the two men smiled sheepishly at each other.

Lily rolled her eyes at them and took Eileen's hands in hers. 'We know there is a war Eileen, and obviously this is a surprise to you but it will be okay. Sirius will be happy I'm sure of it.'

'You have a way of making people feel better Lily, thank you.' She said, smiling at her. She knew Lily was being honest but she couldn't help feeling terrified.

'Let's just focus on getting home. Sirius will be in a right state by now.' Lily replied.

She nodded and they each turned on the spot, disaparating.

* * *

Sirius was pacing in front of the house when they arrived, running a hand through his hair and looking angry. He looked up as they approached and stopped mid stride, his eyes falling on her. She could see the relief in his eyes but his posture told her that he was furious. He didn't move as they reached him but nodded slightly to James and Remus.

'Padfoot.'

'Thanks for going out there.' He said to them, ignoring her completely.

'It was no problem mate.' Said James, giving Sirius a questioning look.

He shook his head a fraction of an inch but James seemed to understand him because he took Lily's hand and put his other on Remus's shoulder. 'What do you say we go home?'

Remus was watching Sirius closely but replied instantly. 'Sure Prongs.'

'Great. Eileen, Padfoot. See you later?' said James.

She waved half-heartedly at them, knowing she was being abandoned to face Sirius's fury on her own. She watched as James, Lily and Remus turned and left, disappearing after a moment. She continued to watch the spot where they disaparated for a moment, feeling Sirius standing slightly behind her. She could almost feel the anger radiating off of him and decided that if they were going to fight they might as well do it inside where it was warm. She turned on her heel and marched into the house, taking her cloak off and swinging it onto the hook. Sirius was behind her without a word, closing the door with more force than was necessary.

She walked into the kitchen, putting the table between them and tapped the kettle with her wand, instantly boiling the water. It wasn't Remus's tea but it would have to suffice. Her stomach was still turning slightly and a small voice in the back of her mind had long since gone into panic mode. She pushed the voice away and finally turned to face him.

He stood on the other side of the table, eyes blazing and arms crossed. His gray eyes seemed to burn with anger and she deflated slightly, giving in to the anxiety of her body.

'Sirius -,' she began.

'Don't Eileen. Don't Sirius me.' He said, his voice laced with anger. 'After I asked you not to go you did anyway. What could have happened to you?'

'I'm fine.'

He let out a bark of laughter and for a moment he sounded slightly mad. 'God damn it Eileen.'

'Look Regulus just wanted to talk. He brought me some of my things that's all.'

'Bloody hell.' He uncrossed his arms and covered his face with his hands, breathing. When he finally looked back at her she could see the hurt in his eyes and took a tentative step around the table.

'I had to go. I know you're mad -,'

'Mad? You think I'm mad? I'm furious Eileen! I love you so much! How do you think it felt when I heard that you went there today when you said you wouldn't! Then Lily says you're sick or unconscious! What the fuck Eileen!' He threw his hands up in the air and took a step back from her as she inched closer to him around the table.

'I'm sorry. What more can I say Sirius? He was my friend. He isn't now, I made it clear that I couldn't be friends with him now. I had to go Sirius!'

He shook his head at her and backed away again, not letting her get close enough to touch him. 'Is that supposed to make me feel better because it doesn't. I thought you understood how I felt about you.'

'I do!' she said indignantly. 'I feel the same way about you!'

'You've got a funny way of showing it.' He spat and she felt as if he had slapped her.

'That isn't fair Sirius!'

'It wasn't fair that you made me worried today.' He replied but his anger had died down and she approached him again, closing the space between them until they were only a foot apart.

'Kiss me please.' She said, wanting this fight to be over and wanting to prolong the moment that she told him the one thing she knew she had to.

He looked at her, anger and love in his eyes but didn't kiss her. He sighed and moved his hand to her face, brushing his thumb under her jaw and up across her bottom lip. 'I'm so mad at you right now.'

'I know.' She reached out and pressed her hand against his chest, directly over his heart. 'I love you Sirius, please forgive me.'

He stared into her eyes, his thumb caressing her lip. When he didn't speak she sighed, and felt the uncomfortable roll of her stomach, both announcing the invader in her body and pushing her to say what needed to be said.

'I'm pregnant.' She said simply, doing everything she could to continue looking into his eyes.

His thumb stopped moving over her lip and froze in place. If she hadn't known better she would have thought his heart had stopped under her hand but a reassuring beat pumped against her fingers. His face was a blank mask and she felt bile rise in her throat. 'Say something.' She whispered, holding back the chaos threatening to break free.

'You're pregnant.' He said simply and his hand dropped to her belly and stopped there, his fingers spread against her still flat stomach.

'Yes.' She whispered, barely daring to move.

'When?' he asked, his eyes not leaving hers.

'The first night I think. I'm two months pregnant Sirius.'

His hand lifted off her belly as if it had electrocuted him. He took a step back and blinked, his eyes flicking from her belly to her face and back. 'How long have you known?'

'I just found out. I – that's why I was sick. Morning sickness they call it.' She said.

'It wasn't morning.' Said Sirius logically and she felt almost like laughing.

'It's just what it's called. It can happen any time.'

'I see.' He scratched his head, running his hand through his hair and shaking his head slightly as if to clear it. 'I'm going to be a father then?' he asked, finally dropping his hands and looking at her again.

'Yes.' She said, unable to read his expression.

'I -, I have to go.' He said suddenly, grabbing up his wand. 'Just – Just stay here.'

'Sirius! Where are you going?' she said stunned.

'I'll be back Eileen. I just need to think.' He said not looking at her as he pulled the door open and swiftly closed it behind him.

She felt a sob rise in her and she slumped into the nearest chair, panic and devastation settling over her as she sobbed. She wasn't entirely surprised by his reaction but she was scared. Scared Sirius didn't want this, scared that she was crazy for thinking it might be okay, that raising a child in a war was a ridiculous idea. He would go to James, and she knew he would return but his absence now made her cry harder and she felt weak and alone for the first time in a long time.

* * *

As soon as he closed the door behind him he knew he was doing the wrong thing. He didn't turn back though and continued walking until he reached the top of the small hill. He forced himself not to look back, it would only make him feel worse. He disaparated, reappearing in the square of Godric's Hollow. He marched down the lane, past the little cottages and straight up the path to James and Lily's house. He knocked twice and waited, listening to the footsteps coming towards the door. James pulled the door open and frowned slightly but moved out of the way to let him in.

'What're you doing here Padfoot?' James asked, not unfriendly and Sirius realised that James wasn't surprised to see him.

'Eileen is pregnant.' He said, feeling his stomach roll with shame. James knew Eileen was pregnant and he also knew that Sirius would go there, leaving Eileen alone after finding out.

'I know mate.' He said taking a seat on the couch. 'Sit down Padfoot you've had a long day.'

He sat as Lily came in, an apron tied around her. 'Padfoot.' She wiped her hands off on the apron and gave him a sad smile.

'I don't know what to do.' He said feeling defeated.

'Go back.' Said James simply.

'I just needed to leave Prongs I-,'

'You can't Padfoot, you can't leave now. She needs you. Go back.' Said James giving Sirius a stern look that he wasn't used to seeing on James's face.

'I can't be a father Prongs, do you see how ridiculous that is?' he said, standing in frustration.

'Well you don't have a choice now.' He replied matter of fact.

Sirius shot him a look. 'Don't try to make me feel worse than I already do Prongs.'

'I'm not trying to make you feel bad Padfoot but I'm not the one you should be having this conversation with.'

'And what do I say to her Prongs? Oh lovely I can't wait to have a baby around while we fight this war! How great it's going to be to protect one more person from Voldemort! I couldn't protect her James, and now I'm supposed to protect a baby too?' Sirius shouted and a few red sparks flew out of the tip of his wand.

Lily stepped towards him but he turned away from her, not wanting to be comforted.

'Sirius I don't think either of you asked for a baby right now but do you really think it will only be you protecting your baby and Eileen? What are we good for as friends if we aren't there to support and protect you?' said Lily calmly.

He sat again and ran his hands through his hair. 'I was so mad at her today, so mad for risking her life to see my bro- to see a Death Eater. And she dragged you into it Lily and you could have both died today. Then she just stands there and says "I'm pregnant" and I felt -,' he stopped glancing at James who was standing next to Lily, their faces concerned. 'I didn't feel shocked or surprised or even angry. I think I knew, like this whole time it was obvious we both just didn't want to believe it. And I felt excited and ashamed. Excited because I love her so much and ashamed because it's my fault a child will be brought into this world in a time like this.'

'How do you think she feels?' asked Lily softly.

'Probably like she made the worse decision choosing me after I left her there.' He said, hanging his head sadly.

'Go back to her Padfoot. I don't think she'll be angry.' James sighed. 'It will be okay.'

He stood, not feeling much better but knowing, since he left the house that he shouldn't have left. He only hoped that she would still be there when he got back.

'Yeah you're right. Thanks for uh- letting me in anyway.' He said awkwardly, striding to the door with James behind him.

'Padfoot one more thing.'

'You don't have to say it James I know I've been a complete git.'

James smiled. 'Maybe but I was going to say that I think you'll make an excellent father.'

Sirius looked back at him and he could see that James was sincere. 'Thanks Prongs, we will see.'

* * *

When he reached the house he was relieved to see that she hadn't left. He was still upset, still terrified and still ashamed with himself for leaving but he felt now that maybe it was possible, maybe it could work somehow and he knew that to make it work they would need each other.

She was sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch sobbing. In a flash he was holding her, crushing her against him. 'Bloody hell Eileen!'

She snuffled and another sob escaped her. 'I'm so sorry Sirius! I never meant for -,'

'Hush, shh. It's fine. It's fine we will be fine.' He said with a confidence that brought tears to his eyes.

She let out a tiny sob and Sirius held her out to look at her. 'Don't cry, don't be sorry. I'm so sorry I left. We will manage.'

'I – I don't think you understand S-Sirius! This is a –a b-baby!'

His mouth curved slightly upwards and she thought he might smile. 'I know what pregnant means Eileen.' He wiped the tear that escaped her eyes with his thumb.

'I-I understand if you want me to g-go.' She said, sobbing fully now.

He bent and swooped her up, cradling her to him as he sat on the couch. He sat, holding her in his lap while she cried. 'I love you Eileen. You think I would want you to go? This -,' he placed his hand over her stomach again. 'Is mine too. Listen-,' he tilted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. 'I shouldn't have left just now it was selfish and I'm ashamed for it. I knew the moment I left that it was a mistake. And I forgive you for today. I'm not saying I like it or that I understand why you put yourself in danger but I forgive you. But Eileen never again, not now. Especially not now. It's not just us anymore is it?'

'I suppose not.' She said, her nose stuffy and voice gruff from crying.

'Don't cry, I love you so much. Did you really think I wouldn't love our baby too?'

'We've just had so little time together. I didn't mean for it to happen this way.' She said, feeling the shock of it all.

'We will have a lifetime Eileen. I know you didn't mean for this to happen, neither did I but this is it. We have each other now.' He said and he pressed his lips against hers knowing that their lives would never be the same and that he would do anything to protect his family.

* * *

**March 25****th****, 1979**

Sirius rolled over in bed, opening his eyes. Yesterday rolled back to him and for a moment he wondered if it had really happened. Eileen was there, sleeping next to him, her mouth parted slightly as she breathed. She was pregnant, though she still didn't look it. They had spent the night talking about everything, reassuring each other that bringing a child into the middle of this war would be alright. They would be okay he thought, as he continued to watch her sleep. They were still so young, though circumstances forced them to mature faster and this would only continue to age them he knew. James and Lily's wedding was approaching, something they were all looking forward to. It would be a break from the Order meetings and Auror training that seemed to consume their lives now. He longed for the times spent at Hogwarts with Remus, Peter and James and felt that perhaps they owed it to themselves to continue to live as best they could in these troubling times.

Eileen rolled over unto her back, her hand coming to rest over her stomach and Sirius felt himself smile. He could do this. Yes it was a shock, he never once pictured himself as a father and even now he felt terrified and thrilled at the same time. He would marry her, he knew he wanted to even before this. It would just speed things up now. He bent down and pushing her shirt off her belly he planted a light kiss below her belly button. She continued to sleep on, oblivious to him. They had agreed not to tell anyone that didn't need to know until it was obvious. The last person Sirius wanted to tell was Hector Grey but Eileen insisted, sending him an owl last night asking to visit today.

He rolled out of bed and dressed. When he turned back to the bed Eileen was sitting up watching him.

'I didn't hear you wake.' He said, leaning down to kiss her.

'I was just watching you.' She said, pulling her knees close to her body.

'How're you feeling?' he asked.

'Alright I suppose. I'm hungry.'

'That's good. I'll cook.' He said, giving her another kiss before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen.

He set bacon into the frying pan while having a pile of toast butter itself.

'Ugg that smells awful!' Said Eileen, who had come out of the bedroom and now had a hand covering both her stomach and her mouth. 'I'm going to puke.' She managed before she made a beeline for the bathroom with Sirius hot on her heels.

She emptied her stomach into the toilet and he held a wet face clothe out to her. 'Are you okay?'

She nodded, wiping her face and not looking at him. 'You don't have to watch this, I'm disgusting.' She said.

He laughed slightly but pulled her up and held her against him. 'Don't be ridiculous. You're beautiful.'

'You just watched me vomit Sirius don't be daft.'

'I'm being honest, and no more bacon cooking in this house from now on.' He said, grinning at her.

'I love bacon.' She moaned as Sirius helped her out of the bathroom.

'Well he doesn't.' he said, pointing at her belly.

She cocked her brow at him. 'He?'

'Or she I suppose.' She said, sitting her down at the table. 'Want to try some toast?'

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly but nodded and he flicked his wand at the butter knife which was still spreading butter over a heap of toast. 'Here. We've got plenty of toast now.'

'Jam?' she said, quickly stuffing the toast into her mouth.

Sirius laughed but got up and brought the jam to the table.

'Mmhm – thank you.' She said, spreading the jam thickly unto the toast.

A knock at the door sounded and Sirius got up to answer. Lily, James, Remus and Peter were there and he let them in, giving James and Lily a smile to let them know everything was okay.

'Prongs says you've got news but they wouldn't tell me!' said Peter, taking a seat at the table and pulling some bacon towards him.

Sirius watched Eileen swallow slightly and look away from the bacon quickly.'Well I suppose we do have news Wormy.'

Lily gave a squeak of excitement, making them all turn to look at her. 'Sorry! I'm just so thrilled for you Padfoot!' she said, smiling apologetically at them.

'I think she's more excited than us.' Said Eileen, abandoning Peter and the bacon at the table.

'Eileen's having a baby Wormtail.' Said Sirius, unable to contain a small grin.

Peter let the bacon hang in mid-air for a moment as realisation processed. 'Bloody hell Padfoot! That's great!' he said, beaming at them.

'Thanks Wormtail.' Said Sirius winking at Eileen who smiled back at him.

'When will the baby be here?' asked Remus, heading into the kitchen and tapping the kettle.

Eileen exchanged a look with Sirius. 'I'm two months now I suppose so late September?' said Eileen, looking at Lily for help.

'September is so far away!" Said Peter sadly.

'It will come faster than you think Pete.' Said Lily happily. 'Have you told anyone else?' she asked, dragging Eileen to the couch with her.

James slapped a hand on Sirius's back. 'Come upstairs with me and help me bring down that chair I've been meaning to take.' He said, motioning to Sirius to follow him.

'Sure.' He said, giving the women a look as they chatted happily together.

He climbed the stairs behind James until they reached the bedroom that used to be James's.

'Congratulations Padfoot.' Said James, pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Thanks Prongs'

'I take it you worked things out since yesterday?'

'As best as possible mate, considering the circumstances. We know it's not going to be easy and I think I've convinced her that she should stop working for the Order. I wanted to put her into hiding but she flat refused me.' Said Sirius, slightly grumpily.

'Well it's something you can work on mate.' Reassured James. 'I can't believe you're having a baby.' He added in amazement.

'Neither can I really. Do you think I'm doing the right thing Prongs?'

James thought for a moment. 'It's sooner than you'd like I can tell that but I know you'll make a good father Padfoot.'

'A lot sooner than I thought. I never thought -,'

'Who ever does mate? In times like these we get caught up in all the bad things, it's almost a miracle that things as normal as babies can happen.'

'That's true.' Said Sirius, taking a seat in the chair in the corner of the room.

Remus stuck his head around the corner. 'Mind if I join you?'

'Of course not Moony, come add your thoughts to the situation.' Said Sirius, grinning at James.

'The way I see it there really is only going to be one outcome to this.' Said Remus, sitting down in the middle of the room with his legs outstretched. 'You two are bound to produce a child that will be the very definition of reckless and that will be your karma. You'll finally understand how absolutely trying it is loving you.'

Sirius and James exchanged identical looks of incredulity before they both burst into laughter. Remus rolled his eyes at them. 'My point stands.'

'Oh Merlin Moony!' said Sirius, wiping his eyes.

'Padfoot I think Moony has pretty much summed it up.' Laughed James. 'Any child of yours will wreak havoc and chaos I'm sure of it.' Said James, causing Remus to double over laughing.

Sirius found a stray book on the floor and tossed it at James head. 'I can't wait until you've got one coming. Little Prongs, bound to be in detention more than his father before him.'

'I'd disown him if he wasn't!' said James, sending them into another bought of laughter.

'What exactly is happening here?' said Lily, sticking her head around the corner of the room.

'Nothing Red!' said Sirius, standing and pulling Remus off the floor. 'What have you done with Eileen and Wormy now?'

'They're downstairs wondering what trouble you've managed to make up here in such a short time.' Said Lily, smirking.

'No faith in us this one.' Said Sirius. 'It's getting too close to the wedding to back out of marrying her now Prongs.' He said, throwing his arm around James's shoulders.

'After seven years of chasing her I doubt he's going to give up until she's safely married to him.' Said Remus as Lily rolled her eyes and disappeared back into the hall.

'Come on we can't leave Wormtail at the mercy of the girls for too long.' Said James, still chuckling.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I apologise for this chapter taking so long. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter!


End file.
